Num Passado Distante
by Gika Black
Summary: Pós HD! DOIS ULTIMOS CAPS ON! Continuação de Num Futuro Distante. Agora são Lil, James, Albus e Scorpius que viajam no tempo, mais especificamente para o passado. Para o sexto ano de Harry, Ron, Hermione e Draco.
1. Trailer

Trailer

**Trailer**

**Depois de mandar James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Alice, Marlene e Lily de volta para o tempo certo...**

- Está feito. Eles voltaram ao tempo deles! – disse Ginny – está tudo em seu lugar novamente!

- Eu sei. – falou Harry – mas foi duro deixá-los... e rever Dumbledore...

**Uma nova viagem no tempo é feita.**

Uma grande quantidade de fumaça cor de laranja era a única coisa no corredor.

- Onde estão James, Albus e Lil? – perguntou Harry preocupado.

- Eles... estavam aqui um minuto atrás! – respondeu Ginny – para onde foram os meus filhos?

- Eles viajaram no tempo! – respondeu Harry com a voz tremula.

- O QUE? Como assim viajaram no tempo? – perguntou Ginny.

**Dessa vez para o passado...**

- Olha só o que você fez! – disse uma voz feminina.

- O que foi que eu fiz? – perguntou outra voz, essa masculina – eu só estava testando!

- É! – respondeu outra voz masculina – e nos trouxe direto pra 1996!

- Como você tem certeza que funcionou? – perguntou a segunda voz.

- Talvez porque Dumbledore esteja atrás de você nesse exato momento. – respondeu uma quarta voz.

**E novas confusões serão armadas...**

- Acho que tenho que concordar com Vovô Prings... – disse Jay para seu irmão – esse _ranhoso_ é um idiota!

- O que você acha de darmos a ele uma... lembrancinha marota? – perguntou Albus com um sorriso "inocente".

- Agora você está falando minha língua! – respondeu James – no que está pensando?

**Porque juntar quatro Potter's adolescentes nunca será uma boa idéia...**

- Potter?! – perguntou Harry incrédulo – vocês são mesmo Potter's?

- É! – respondeu Lil como se fosse um sobrenome comum – qual o problema com isso?

(...)

- QUATRO Potter's?! – perguntou Severus Snape indignado – desse jeito Hogwarts vai ser destruída!

- Não exagere, Severus – repreendeu Dumbledore – são todos ótimos garotos!

**Principalmente quando se juntam com dois Weasley's...**

- Quer dizer então que vocês são filhos do Harry? – perguntou Ginny curiosa

- Exatamente, mamãe! – respondeu Jay com um sorriso maroto no rosto..

- Mamãe?! – disse Ron

- Sabe, tio George tem razão! – comentou Lil segurando a risada – a cara de assustado do tio Ron é impagável!

**E um Lupin...**

- Mas porque eu? – perguntou Ted a seu padrinho.

- Porque você não existe naquele tempo, portanto não existe a possibilidade de você virar um paradoxo! – respondeu Hermione.

(...)

- Teddy! – chamou Lil – o que você está fazendo aqui?

- O padrinho me pediu pra buscá-lo... – respondeu o metamorfomago.

- Já? – entristeceu-se a ruiva – não dá nem tempo de assustar meu pai adolescente um pouquinho?

- Ahh... pra isso a gente sempre arruma tempo! – respondeu ele com um sorriso digno de maroto.

**As confusões não param**

- POTTER, POTTER, POTTER, POTTER, WEASLEY, WEASLEY, LUPIN E MALFOY! – gritou uma voz as costas deles – DETENÇÃO, TODOS VOCES!

- Mas, mas não fizemos nada! – argumentou Scorpius.

- Não ainda, pelo menos... – cochichou James para Ted.

**E vão ficar ainda piores...**

- Severus, gostaria que você levasse nossos visitantes de volta ao tempo deles. – falou Dumbledore.

- O ranhoso não! – pediram os garotos – porque não podemos voltar sozinhos?

(...)

- Ei! – chamou Jay baixinho – ele não sabe como o feitiço funciona... e se a gente...

- Será que ele cai nessa? – perguntou Albus.

- É do seboso que estamos falando, Al... – lembrou Ted

**Quando se juntarem aos marotos.**

- Quem são vocês? – perguntou um garoto de cabelos negros arrepiados e olhos castanho-esverdeados escondidos atrás de um óculos de armação redonda.

- Er... Oi vovô, lembra da gente? – perguntou Lil

**O futuro está nas mãos deles...**

- Vocês querem dizer que realmente viemos para o passado? – perguntou Harry – isso quer dizer...

- Quer dizer que o futuro ainda não foi formado. – respondeu Hermione – mas Harry, mudar os acontecimentos pode ser desastroso!

- Que mal há em impedir que meus pais morram? – incrivelmente, quem perguntou isso não foi Harry, mas Ted.

**Pois eles foram parar...**

- Albus! – chamou Minerva McGonagal – você não pode permitir que eles continuem aqui! Hogwarts vai desmoronar!

**Num Passado Distante.**

**Em Breve, Aqui no Fanfiction!**

**N/a:**Como prometido... aqui está o trailer!! espero ter deixado voces com vontade de ler!  
e não esqueçam de deixar REVIEWS! é rapido indolor e deixa a autora feliz!


	2. Prólogo

N/a: Oi pessoas, tudo bem? pra quem acompanhou "Num Futuro Distante" esse cap. não tem nada de novo, ok? mas não custa relembrar onde foi que a história parou! vejo voces de novo lá em baixo!

**Prólogo **

2021 - Ainda num futuro distante...

Quando Harry sentiu o chão firme novamente em baixo de seus pés, ele olhou em volta e viu Ginny sorrindo para ele ao lado de Minerva McGonagal e Teddy Lupin. Saindo finalmente da lareira, Harry andou até sua esposa e a abraçou fortemente.

- Está feito. Eles voltaram ao tempo deles! – disse Ginny – está tudo em seu lugar novamente!

- Eu sei. – falou Harry – mas foi duro deixá-los... e rever Dumbledore...

- Eu sei, mas você fez o que tinha que fazer. Nenhum deles pertence a esse tempo! – falou a ruiva – você provou mais uma vez que é um verdadeiro grifinório.

- Como estava Albus? – perguntou Minerva.

- Bem! Estava muito...

Harry foi impedido de continuar a responder, pois um barulho vindo do lado de fora da sala chamou sua atenção e ele se dirigiu para lá.

Uma grande quantidade de fumaça cor de laranja era a única coisa no corredor.

- Onde estão James, Albus e Lil? – perguntou Harry preocupado.

- Eles... estavam aqui um minuto atrás! – respondeu Ginny – para onde foram os meus filhos?

- Eles viajaram no tempo! – respondeu Harry com a voz tremula.

- O QUE? Como assim viajaram no tempo? – perguntou Ginny.

- Tudo o que eles deixaram para trás foram os rastros de uma viagem no tempo... – respondeu Harry – e pela cor da fumaça, eles foram para o passado!

- O que eles foram fazer no passado? COMO eles foram pra lá? – perguntou Ginny – eles não tem nada pra fazer no passado! Harry, traga-os de volta!

- Eu não posso, Ginny. Não sei pra quanto tempo no passado eles foram... – respondeu Harry – só podemos esperar que eles consigam voltar.

1996 – Corredor em frente a diretoria.

Um barulho foi ouvido no corredor normalmente silencioso. Ou pelo menos era assim que os corredores deveriam estar, visto que a tarde estava na metade e todos os alunos deveriam estar em aula.

Quatro silhuetas podiam ser vistas através da fumaça de cor laranja que surgira do nada no meio do corredor. Passos foram ouvidos, ou seriam se alguém estivesse lá para ouvi-los.

- Olha só o que você fez! – disse uma voz feminina.

- O que foi que eu fiz? – perguntou outra voz, essa masculina – eu só estava testando!

- É! – respondeu outra voz masculina – e nos trouxe direto pra 1996!

- Como você tem certeza que funcionou? – perguntou a segunda voz.

- Talvez porque Dumbledore esteja atrás de você nesse exato momento. – respondeu uma quarta voz.

- Que? – fizeram dois deles.

- Er... Oi professor.

- O que você, a Srta. Weasley, o Sr. Malfoy e... quem seria esse outro rapaz, estão fazendo aqui, Harry?

- Professor, meu nome não é Harry, é Albus. E esses não são Ginny e Draco, são Lily e Scorpius. E esse outro é James, meu irmão. – respondeu um dos garotos. – Nós, _acidentalmente _viemos do... futuro.

- Do futuro? – perguntou Dumbledore com os olhos brilhando.

N/a: Como eu disse, até aqui nada de novo... vai demorar um pouquinho pro verdadeiro primeiro cap aparecer... mas eu prometo pra beeeem logo um trailer, pra deixar voces com o gostinho da história!

e não esqueçam de deixar reviews!! ñão machuca e deixa a autora mtooo feliz!!


	3. Capitulo 1

_- Do futuro? – perguntou Dumbledore com os olhos brilhando._

**Capítulo 1**

- É! – responderam os quatro adolescentes.

- E como foi que vocês vieram parar aqui? De onde vocês vêm?

- Será que podemos falar disso na sua sala? – perguntou Lil – O corredor não é o melhor lugar pra conversar sobre isso...

- Oh! Mas é claro! Que indelicadeza de minha parte. – disse Dumbledore antes de liderar o caminho para a sua sala – Entrem, entrem, aqui vocês podem me contar tudo com calma e privacidade.

Os quatro alunos se entreolharam, pensando _no que_ contariam a Dumbledore e _como_ começariam a contar.

Foi Albus quem tomou a iniciativa:

- O senhor se lembra de sete alunos que ficaram sumidos por quase um mês?

- James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Alice, Marlene e Lily? – perguntou Dumbledore curioso.

- Eles mesmos! – concordaram eles.

- Mas isso já faz tanto tempo! – comentou o diretor.

- Para o senhor talvez. – disse James – Mas para nós fazem apenas alguns minutos desde que o papai os levou de volta para o tempo deles.

- E como isso influenciou a viagem de vocês quatro para esse tempo? – perguntou o diretor ainda mais curioso.

- Bem... – continuou James – Foi um _quase_ acidente.

- _Quase_? – perguntou Dumbledore.

- É! – concordou Albus – Foi mais ou menos assim...

_**Flashback **_

_Harry havia mandado uma coruja a cada um de seus filhos e sobrinhos para que fossem com ele à sala da diretora. Depois de uma pequena discussão, Lil arrastou Scorpius junto com eles. Ao chegarem lá ficaram sabendo que Harry tinha descoberto um meio de levar James, Lily, Sirius, Marlene, Remus, Alice e Peter de volta._

_- E como você vai fazer isso? – perguntou Lily Evans curiosa._

_- Combinando uma poção e um feitiço. – respondeu o moreno mostrando um vidrinho que continha um líquido laranja – Mas nós precisamos estar em algum lugar que exista na época e que não esteja ocupado por nenhum móvel! A queda pode ser... dolorida._

_- Porque vocês não usam a lareira? – perguntou Lil – Ela provavelmente já estava lá na época deles!_

_- Ótima idéia Lil! – respondeu Harry – Se vocês todos puderem se despedir agora... _

_E dito isso, todos se abraçaram e se beijaram emocionadamente. Os do passado por pensarem que não veriam aquelas pessoas por muitos anos e os do presente porque sabiam que aquela era a última vez que os veriam._

_Quando todos já haviam se despedido de todos, Harry disse:_

_- Agora se vocês puderem se acomodar dentro da lareira, eu poderei fazer o feitiço!_

_- E você tem certeza que ele funciona? – perguntou Minerva._

_- Absoluta! – respondeu Harry – Mas para que não haja nenhum problema, eu vou levá-los de volta pessoalmente!_

_- E como você vai voltar? – perguntou Ginny aflita._

_- Com o feitiço contrário. – respondeu Harry e depois de tirar outros vidrinhos do bolso continuou – Eu tenho poção suficiente para umas cinco viagens no tempo. Tanto para o futuro quanto para o passado! Não tem como dar errado!_

_E depois de recolocar alguns vidrinhos no bolso, Harry entrou também na lareira, quebrou a poção laranja nos pés deles e disse _tempurus passatus_, 1975. E depois de serem cobertos por uma fumaça laranja, a lareira se encontrava completamente vazia._

_Todos continuaram olhando para a lareira, na expectativa de ver Harry voltando. Ou melhor, quase todos. James não olhava para a lareira. Olhava para a mesa da diretora, onde Harry havia deixado um frasquinho com a tal poção laranja que possibilitava a viagem no tempo. Curioso como só um neto de maroto poderia ser, ele sorrateiramente pegou o frasco e se dirigiu para a saída, torcendo para que ninguém desse por sua falta._

_Quando finalmente saiu da sala e se viu sozinho no corredor, James deu um suspiro aliviado. Mas seu alívio durou pouco, já que no segundo seguinte uma voz bem conhecida para ele chamava seu nome._

_- Jay! – chamou Albus – Aonde você vai com essa poção?_

_- Poção? – fingiu-se de desentendido – Que poção?_

_- A que você roubou da mesa da diretora... – respondeu Albus revirando os olhos._

_- Não sei do que você está falando, maninho! – Jay ainda tentou se fingir de inocente._

_- Tô falando disso aqui! – respondeu Albus tirando a poção da mão do irmão._

_- ALBUS! – disse Lil que acabava de sair da sala da diretora junto com Scorpius – O que você está fazendo com essa poção?_

_- Foi o James quem pegou! – defendeu-se o moreno._

_- Ela não vai funcionar de qualquer jeito... – comentou Scorpius num tom de voz arrastado típico dos Malfoy._

_- E porque não funcionaria? – perguntou Jay._

_- Porque só a poção não serve pra nada! – respondeu o loiro – Você precisa do feitiço também!_

_- E por acaso você acha que sabe o feitiço? – perguntou o castanho com desdém._

_- Não é como se eu fosse cair nessa e te contar, não é mesmo? – respondeu o loiro – Eu não sou burro!_

_- Pois eu acho que você está só tentando se passar por esperto. – comentou Albus em tom de desafio._

_- É _tempurus passatus, _seus idiotas! – disse o loiro respondendo ao desafio._

_- _Tempurus passatus! _– disse então James fazendo um movimento com a varinha – não aconteceu nada!_

_- Porque só dizer o feitiço não faz nada! – retrucou Lil – você tem que dizer o feitiço, o ano que você quer ir e quebrar a poção no chão!_

_- Ah! – exclamou James – Porque não disse isso antes? – e antes que os outros pudessem fazer alguma coisa ele continuou antes de jogar o vidrinho no chão - _Tempurus passatus, 1996!

_**Fim do Flashback**_

- Me diga, Sr. Potter – disse Dumbledore depois de ouvir atentamente ao relato – Por que o senhor escolheu justamente esse ano?

- Porque eu escolhi esse ano? – questionou-se Jay – Não sei! Acho que... que porque o papai não nos contou muitas coisas sobre ele... tudo o que eu sei é que no fim do ano...

- CALA A BOCA JAMES! – interrompeu Lil – Você não pode sair por ai contando o que vai acontecer!

- Mas ele é Dumbledore! Que mal há em contar isso a ele? – argumentou o castanho – Não é como se ele fosse sair por ai contando pra qualquer pessoa!

- Embora o senhor tenha razão ao dizer que eu não contaria nada a ninguém, - começou o diretor – sua irmã tem razão! Se alguém sabe o que vai lhe acontecer, a chance de que isso não aconteça é muito grande! Foi o que eu disse a Srta. Cohen quando ela voltou do futuro.

- Ok, ok... acho que isso tem sentido... – concordou Jay de má vontade – Mas, e agora? Como vamos voltar pra casa?

- Da mesma forma que vieram! – respondeu o diretor – Não reconheço o feitiço que usaram, mas tenho certeza de que vocês sabem como revertê-lo, não é mesmo?

- Er... – fez Scorpius – Só tem um pequeno problema...

- E qual seria ele?

- Pra se fazer viagens no tempo – respondeu o loiro – existem duas poções... uma pra viagens pro passado e outra pro futuro! Ninguém aqui trouxe a poção de viagem pro futuro!

- Oh! – fez o diretor – Nesse caso, acho que os senhores terão de permanecer em Hogwarts até que eu descubra uma outra forma de levá-los de volta.

- Ficar aqui?! – exclamou Albus – Você quer dizer... ser apresentado pra escola inteira?

- Exatamente! – respondeu o diretor – Tenho certeza de que serão muito bem recebidos!

- E o senhor vai dizer o que aos alunos? – perguntou Lil – Que somos intercambistas?

- Oh não! – respondeu o diretor – Se os senhores fossem do passado, seria necessário disfarçá-los, afinal, não podemos mudar o que já aconteceu! Mas como os senhores já sabem o que vai acontecer, não vejo problema em contar a verdade para os alunos.

Os quatro adolescentes apenas olharam assustados para o diretor. A perspectiva de serem apresentados como viajantes do tempo para toda a escola não lhes parecia muito boa.

- Mas os senhores terão, é claro, que ser novamente selecionados para as casas. – completou o velho diretor.

- Por quê?! – exclamou Albus

- Porque os senhores ainda não foram selecionados. Não neste tempo. – respondeu o diretor como se isso fosse uma coisa óbvia.

- Na frente de todo o salão principal? Como se tivéssemos 11 anos? – perguntou Scorpius insatisfeito.

- Com medo de não ir pra sua querida sonserina? – perguntou Jay satisfeito em ver a cara de terror no rosto do loiro.

- Por que você não deixa ele em paz? – perguntou Lil – Não há nada de errado com a casa dele!

- Acalmem-se crianças! – interferiu Dumbledore – Vocês serão selecionados aqui e agora.

E com um aceno de varinha, Dumbledore convocou o chapéu seletor, que veio voando e pousou delicadamente em cima da mesa de sua mesa.

- Desculpe-me tirá-lo de seu merecido sono, caro chapéu, mas tenho aqui quatro alunos que precisam ser selecionados.

- Alunos fora de época? – questionou o chapéu – Quem será o primeiro a deixar que eu dê uma olhada em sua mente?

James se adiantou aos outros, pegando o chapéu e o colocando na cabeça.

- Hum! – fez o chapéu apenas na mente de James – Um bravo viajante do tempo, interessante! E um verdadeiro Potter também! – e falando agora para todos anunciou – Grifinória! E se me permite uma sugestão, diretor, eu o colocaria no sexto ano. Acho que o Sr. Potter aproveitaria muito.

- Grifinória, sexto ano então! - concordou o diretor – Quem gostaria de ser o próximo?

Lily tirou o chapéu das mãos de James e o colocou em sua própria cabeça.

- Uma mente muito interessante a sua! – falou o chapéu para a garota – Uma perfeita mistura da audácia de Ginny Weasley e da perspicácia de Lily Evans. Você sabe muito mais do que qualquer garota da sua idade! – e falando para todos – Grifinória! E com conhecimentos mais do que os necessários para cursar o quinto ano.

- Quinto?! – exclamaram os três rapazes – Mas Lil está no terceiro!

- Se aceitei a sugestão do chapéu no caso de James, obviamente farei o mesmo no caso de Lily. – disse o diretor em um tom de voz que colocava um fim a questão – Qual dos senhores é o próximo?

Scorpius e Albus se entreolharam. Cada um tinha um receio diferente para colocar o chapéu. Por fim, com um aceno de cabeça Scorpius aceitou ser selecionado antes do moreno.

- Ora, ora, ora, o que temos aqui? – perguntou o chapéu apenas para o loiro – O Malfoy menos sonserino que já selecionei em minha vida! Você mudou muito rapaz! E uma das causas disso foi uma cabeleira ruiva... Você se tornou um autêntico membro da Grifinória! – completou o chapéu dizendo a última palavra em voz alta. – E creio que o sexto ano lhe faria muito bem.

- Um Malfoy na grifinória?! – espantou-se James – Esse chapéu ficou maluco! E ainda por cima no sexto ano? Desse jeito eu vou ter que dividir um dormitório com ele!

- James Sirius Potter, pode parar com o drama! – repreendeu-o Lily – Você fala como se o fato de Scorpius ir pra Grifinória fosse uma coisa ruim.

- A Srta. está certíssima! – concordou Dumbledore – Não há nada de mais no fato de que nesse tempo o Sr. Malfoy é um grifinório do sexto ano. Agora é sua vez. – disse o diretor colocando o chapéu nas mãos de Albus.

O moreno olhou o chapéu com receio antes de colocá-lo sobre sua cabeça.

- Hum. – fez o chapéu para Albus – Interessante! Você é como seu pai em vários aspectos! E ainda assim, é completamente diferente dele. Você ficaria bem na sonserina, com sua mente aguçada, mas seu coração pertence a Grifinória! – disse o chapéu fazendo-se ouvir por todos – E aprenderá muito se cursar o sexto ano.

- Obrigado, seletor. – agradeceu o diretor antes de devolver o chapéu para seu lugar na estante – Temos então quatro novos grifinórios. Os três rapazes cursarão o sexto ano e a Srta. ficará muito bem no quinto. Creio que agora só nos resta esperar pelo jantar, e assim apresentá-los aos outros alunos.

- Professor! – chamou Albus – Tem só mais um pequeno detalhe...

- E que detalhe seria esse?

- Não temos nenhum material aqui!

- Oh! É verdade! Mas isso pode ser facilmente arranjado. Estejam as oito na entrada do salão principal e não se preocupem com isso.

Dito isso, os quatro saíram da sala de Dumbledore e chegaram aos jardins antes que o sinal que indicava o fim das aulas tocasse.

Um silêncio incômodo pairou sobre os quatro adolescentes enquanto eles admiravam o sol se pôr atrás das montanhas que envolviam o castelo.

- Vamos? – perguntou Lil depois que a escuridão já tomava conta dos jardins – Já está na hora.

- Você acha que vão nos perguntar muitas coisas? – perguntou Albus receoso.

- Com certeza! Você não faria se o caso fosse o contrário? – completou o castanho fazendo os outros rirem – Vamos de uma vez!

- É! – concordou Scorpius se levantando – Quanto antes começar mais cedo termina.

Os outros também se levantaram e foram, finalmente, em direção ao salão principal.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

- Não é minha culpa que ela seja doida de pedra, Hermione, ou será que ela ouviu você falando mal do Filch? Sempre achei que houvesse alguma coisa entre os dois...

- Oh, ah, ah...

Aproveitando que podiam falar normalmente outra vez, eles voltaram à sala comunal pelos corredores desertos e iluminados por lampiões, discutindo se Filch e Madame Pince estariam secretamente apaixonados.

- _Bolas festivas_ – Harry disse à Mulher Gorda a nova senha natalina.

- Igualmente – respondeu a Mulher Gorda com uma risadinha marota e girando para admitir os dois.

- Oi, Harry! – exclamou Romilda Vane, no instante em que ele entrou pelo buraco do retrato. – Quer tomar uma água de gilly?

- Hermione lançou ao amigo um olhar "Que-foi-que-eu-disse?" por cima do ombro.

- Não, obrigado – respondeu Harry ligeiro – Não gosto muito.

- Bem, então aceite uns bombons. – disse a garota, empurrando em suas mãos caldeirões de chocolate recheados com uísque de fogo. – Minha avó mandou para mim, mas não gosto.

- Ah, tá, muito obrigado. – agradeceu Harry, que não conseguia pensar em nada mais para dizer – Ah... Vou um instante ali com...

Deixando a frase morrer, ele correu atrás de Hermione.

- Eu falei. – resumiu ela – Quanto mais cedo convidar alguém, mais cedo elas vão deixar você em paz e então vai poder...

- Mas seu rosto repentinamente vidrou; acabara de ver Ron e Lavender, entrelaçados na mesma poltrona.

- Vamos jantar, Harry? – perguntou a garota já puxando Harry novamente em direção ao buraco do retrato.

Seguindo a amiga, mesmo que a contragosto, os dois chegaram ao salão principal. Poucos alunos já se encontravam lá, mas a mesa dos professores estava completa, o que não era muito comum, visto que o diretor estava quase sempre viajando para algum lugar.

Depois que a maioria das pessoas entraram e se sentaram, o que incluía Ron e Lavender, o diretor interrompeu o jantar, colocando-se de pé.

- Meus queridos alunos, – disse Dumbledore – algo incrivelmente extraordinário aconteceu hoje. Quatro alunos se juntarão a vocês, a partir de hoje. Quatro alunos que não pertencem a esse... tempo. As quatro pessoas em questão – continuou o diretor movimentando sua varinha e fazendo com que a porta do salão se abrisse, revelando os quatro adolescentes – vieram do futuro. De vários anos no futuro. Dêem as boas vindas a James, Albus, Lily e Scorpius. Eles freqüentarão as aulas e dividirão os dormitórios da Grifinória. E agora, bom apetite.

Lil, Scorpius, Albus e James, assim que entraram, procuraram com os olhos o lugar que Harry ocupava e se sentaram o mais longe possível dele. Sabiam que haveria perguntas, mas preferiam que elas ocorressem mais tarde. Bem mais tarde.

Os cochichos surgiram por todas as mesas, e ainda assim, o lugar que eles escolheram, não era o melhor recomendado. Colin Creevey olhava para eles com uma curiosidade acima do normal. Principalmente quando olhava para Albus e Scorpius.

Eles jantaram em silêncio, ignorando a todos e, depois de comerem, se dirigiram para a o quadro da Mulher Gorda.

Ao chegarem lá, porém, ficaram apenas olhando para ela. Um outro detalhe havia sido esquecido. Eles não tinham a senha.

- _Bolas festivas. _– disse uma voz familiar atrás deles fazendo o quadro se abrir.

Os seis adolescentes, Lily, Scorpius, Albus, James, Harry e Hermione entraram no salão comunal da grifinória e, antes que os quatro viajantes pudessem subir e se esconderem em algum dormitório Hermione perguntou.

- Porque é que vocês me parecem tão familiar?

- Er... – fizeram os quatro sem saber o que exatamente responder.

- Podem nos dizer pelo menos de quando vocês são? – perguntou a garota ao perceber a resistência deles.

- Do futuro. – respondeu Lil – O diretor disse isso.

- Sim... Mas, de quanto tempo no futuro? – perguntou Harry que olhava curioso para Albus.

- De... uns 25 anos no futuro... – respondeu Albus.

- 25?! – exclama uma voz atrás de Harry e Hermione – Vocês vem de 25 anos no futuro?

- Exatamente tio Ron! Ops... acho que falei demais... – diz James.

- Tio Ron? Então vocês têm algum parentesco com _ele_? – pergunta Hermione.

- Bem... temos. – respondeu Albus – Pelo menos eu, Lil e Jay temos.

- Vocês são irmãos ou primos, então... – concluiu a Hermione.

- Somos irmãos. – afirmou James – E o loiro aguado ai é o pseudo-namorado da Lil... infelizmente.

- Namorado? – perguntou Harry finalmente encontrando voz para falar alguma coisa – Quantos anos você tem?

- 14 anos recém feitos. – respondeu a ruiva – O Jay tem 17, Scorpius tem 16 o Al vai fazer em fevereiro. (n/a: não faço idéia de quando seja o aniversário deles, então relevem!)

- Vocês são parentes do Ron... – disse Hermione pensando alto – Filhos de quem?

- Filhos de... - começou Lil.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Em 2021...

Harry andava de um lado para o outro em sua sala de aula. Ginny estava sentada na mesa dele, observando-o andar. Os dois estavam nervosos não apenas pelo sumiço dos filhos, mas também porque teriam que contar a Draco Malfoy que o filho dele também tinha viajado para o passado.

Depois de alguns angustiantes minutos, um senhor loiro de olhos acinzentados entra na sala.

- É bom que tenha um bom motivo pra me fazer vir até aqui Potter. – disse o loiro encarando o moreno.

- Sente-se Draco. – disse o moreno.

- Estou bem de pé, Potter. Diga de uma vez!

- Você sabe onde está seu filho? – perguntou Ginny intrometendo-se na conversa deles.

- No salão da sonserina fazendo seus deveres. – respondeu o loiro – E se ele não estiver, estará em sérios problemas.

- Ele não está lá. – disse Harry – Assim como nenhum dos meus filhos está em Hogwarts.

- O que você quer dizer com isso Potter? – perguntou o loiro num tom de voz arrastado e cruel – Onde ele está?

- Em algum tempo no passado. – respondeu Ginny.

- COMO É QUE É? – gritou o loiro – E O QUE É QUE ELE ESTARIA FAZENDO NO PASSADO?

- Isso é o que ainda estamos tentando descobrir... – respondeu Harry.

**N/A:** Oi pessoal! tudo bem com voces? eu realmente espero que sim!! e também espero que tenham gostado desse primeiro capitulo! eu sei que eu gostei de escrevê-lo!  
Pra quem quiser saber... o trecho introdutório de Harry e Hermione foi tirado do livro 6 de HP... pg 242...  
o proximo não deve demorar muito... assim espero... e por favor! deixem REVIEWS!!


	4. Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2**

- Filhos de... - começou Lil – filhos de um dos seis irmãos do tio Ron!

- Isso era obvio! – falou Hermione revirando os olhos – e o sobrenome de vocês é Weasley?

- Sim! – respondeu Al – um deles... já que temos dois sobrenomes...

- Porque não dizem de uma vez o nome completo de vocês? – perguntou Ginny que entrara pelo buraco do retrato e escutara parte da discussão.

- Está bem... está bem... – concordaram eles sabendo que não conseguiriam esconder essa informação por muito tempo.

- O loiro aguado se chama Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy – disse James com desdém – eu me chamo James Sirius Weasley Potter, meu irmãozinho aqui se chama Albus Severus Weasley Potter e a minha maninha ruiva se chama Lily Luna Weasley Potter.

- Potter?! – perguntou Harry incrédulo – vocês são mesmo Potter's?

- É! – respondeu Lil como se fosse um sobrenome comum – qual o problema com isso?

- Quer dizer então que vocês são filhos do Harry? – perguntou Ginny curiosa

- Exatamente, mamãe! – respondeu Jay com um sorriso maroto no rosto..

- Mamãe?! – disse Ron espantado.

- Sabe, tio George tem razão! – comentou Lil segurando a risada – a cara de assustado do tio Ron é impagável!

- Ma-mas... – gaguejou Harry – eu e Ginny não temos nada! Somos apenas amigos!

- Por enquanto. – disse Albus com ar profético.

- E quanto a você, Scorpius, não é? – perguntou Hermione mudando de assunto - você deve ser filho de Draco Malfoy, como veio parar aqui?

- Foi culpa da Lil... – respondeu o loiro intimidado pelos olhares que recaiam todos sobre ele.

- Minha culpa? – perguntou a ruiva ofendida – eu só te chamei pra despedida! Não tinha como eu saber que acabaríamos aqui!

- É! – concordou Malfoy rapidamente – a culpa não foi sua, foi do burro do seu irmão, que resolveu testar o feitiço!

- Ei! – disse Jay – não estaríamos aqui se você não tivesse me dito qual era o feitiço!

- Acalmem-se! – pediu Hermione, mas foi completamente ignorada.

- E como eu deveria saber que você ia nos mandar direto pra cá? – perguntou Scorpius – eu sabia que você era um idiota, mas não a esse ponto!

- CHEGA! – gritou Ginny – vocês não estão fazendo o menor sentido!

- Me responda só uma coisa, _Malfoy_ – pediu Ron dizendo o nome dele com desdém – como é que você veio parar na grifinória?

- Já disse, culpa da Lil! – respondeu o loiro olhando para a lareira – o chapéu seletor achou que era melhor eu ficar perto dela... vai que esse besta do irmão dela apronta de novo?

- Scorpius! – disse Lily em tom de desaprovação – não é assim também! Jay não fezde propósito...

- Não? – perguntou Malfoy – então por que é que ele jogou a maldita poção no chão?

Harry, Ron, Hermione e Ginny apenas olhavam de Lily para Scorpius, tentando entender do que é que eles estavam falando.

- Tá... você está certo. Ele fez de propósito. – concordou a ruiva de má vontade.

- Lil! – disse James – você deveria me defender, não concordar com ele!

- Mas você fez de propósito! – intrometeu-se Albus

- CHEGA! – gritaram Ginny e Hermione.

- Não estamos entendendo nada! – completou Harry.

- Não é como se vocês realmente pudessem saber disso... – comentou Albus – são coisas do futuro, e como disse a mamãe, mudar ele pode ser catastrófico!

- Porque eu diria uma coisa dessas? – perguntou Ginny – vocês tiveram permissão pra viajar no tempo?

- Até parece... – falou James – o dia que a mamãe deixar a gente fazer algo do tipo vai chover balaços!

- Mas já que estamos aqui, e vamos ter que assistir às aulas... acho melhor irmos dormir. – disse Lil numa tentativa de deixar esse conversa para outra hora, ou para nunca, de preferência – amanhã temos que acordar cedo!

- Ela está certa! – concordou Hermione – vamos dormir.

- Você não é minha mãe pra me dizer quando eu tenho que ir pra cama, Hermione. – disse Ron.

- Então fique aqui no salão comunal até de manhã! – respondeu ela antes de começar a subir para o dormitório sendo seguida por Ginny e Lil.

- Boa noite! – disseram as duas ruivas.

Os rapazes ainda ficaram mais alguns minutos se encarando em silêncio antes que Albus desse os primeiros passos em direção as escadas. Scorpius rapidamente o seguiu, e pouco depois os outros três também foram para a cama.

2021 – Sala de Harry

- COMO É QUE É? – gritou o loiro – E O QUE É QUE ELE ESTARIA FAZENDO NO PASSADO?

- Isso é o que ainda estamos tentando descobrir... – respondeu Harry.

- E como você está fazendo isso se está aqui na minha frente? – perguntou o loiro sarcasticamente.

- Malfoy, - começou Harry – eu sei como eles foram para o passado, sei como ir até lá e sei como trazê-los de volta.

- Então porque Scorpius ainda está no passado? – perguntou Draco – se você sabe de tudo, testa rachada, porque não foi buscar ele?

- Porque eu não faço idéia de pra QUANDO eles foram! – respondeu o moreno começando a se irritar.

Antes que Draco pudesse retrucar, porém, os três adultos se sentiram tontos, uma luz os envolveu e eles caíram desacordados no chão.

2021 – Casa de Ron e Hermione.

O casal Weasley estava confortavelmente sentado em sua sala de estar, em frente à lareira, que no momento se encontrava apagada. Ron olhava distraidamente para a esposa, enquanto Hermione analisava alguns exames de um de seus pacientes.

Antes que Ron pudesse "resgatar" Hermione de suas tarefas e levá-la para o andar de cima, onde tinha um banho de banheira esperando por eles, Mione deixou os papeis caírem de suas mãos, sentindo-se ligeiramente tonta.

Segundos depois, uma luz envolveu a ela e a Ron e quando a luz se foi, os dois estavam caídos inconscientes no chão.

1996 – salão comunal da grifinória.

- Porque é que eles estão demorando tanto? – questionava pela vigésima vez Lily Potter para Ginny e Mione – Albus nunca dorme até tão tarde.

- Calma! Eles ainda estão no horário! – disse Hermione – o que já é muita coisa quando se trata do Ron...

- Se você está tão ansiosa, - disse Ginny – porque não sobe e descobre o que aconteceu?

A mais nova das três não esperou por outra palavra. Simplesmente fez seu caminho para o dormitório masculino, procurando pela porta que dizia "sexto ano".

Quando finalmente chegou a porta, o som de objetos sendo derrubados, gritos e risadas chegaram aos ouvidos da ruiva. Com a curiosidade atiçada, a ruiva aproximou-se da porta lentamente, a varinha em mãos, tentando descobrir o melhor momento para entrar no quarto e pegá-los em flagrante.

Depois de alguns momentos de hesitação, Lil abriu rapidamente a porta e foi recebida com um travesseiro voador, que teria acertado-a em cheio, se ela não tivesse ótimos reflexos, já que assim que viu o objeto voando em sua direção ela lançou um feitiço paralisante.

Dormitório masculino, grifinória, sexto ano.

Alguns momentos antes...

Albus já estava acordado há algum tempo, mas continuava deitado em sua cama. Quando o moreno abrira os olhos naquela manhã, ele se deparou com um ambiente aconchegante, mas que não era o mesmo que ele estava acostumado a ver todas as manhãs. Lentamente os últimos acontecimentos voltaram a sua mente. A despedida dos marotos, James pegando a poção, a discussão, a viagem no tempo, a conversa com Dumbledore, conhecer seus pais adolescentes... tudo aquilo ainda parecia surreal demais.

Um suspiro escapou de seus lábios. Suspiro esse que foi ouvido por outra pessoa. Uma pessoa que adoraria estar dormindo a essa hora da _madrugada,_ mas que era impedido de voltar aos braços de Morfeu pelos roncos de Ron e Neville.

James Sirius Potter ouviu o suspiro que veio da cama de seu irmão e percebeu que ele já estava acordado. Sorrateira e marotamente ele pegou sua varinha e ainda mais lentamente a apontou para a cama do irmão. Com um feitiço não verbal, James fez com que as cortinas em volta da cama de Albus se soltassem, caindo em cima do moreno.

Albus começou a xingar, James começou a rir e os outros seis garotos no quarto começaram a acordar.

Quando finalmente conseguiu se livrar das cortinas, Albus pegou a primeira coisa que apareceu em sua frente, o travesseiro, e jogou na direção de James, que rapidamente o desviou, fazendo-o cair em cima de Harry, que havia acabado de se sentar na cama, tentando entender de onde vinham os barulhos.

Mesmo sem estar completamente acordado, Harry pegou o travesseiro e tentou jogar em James, mas o sono e a falta dos óculos o fizeram errar a mira, acertando o recém acordado Scorpius. O que fez com que James e Albus rissem ainda mais.

O loiro ficou vermelho, pegou o travesseiro e tentou jogar no moreno de óculos, errando feio, pela raiva e pelo sono, e acertando em Ron.

O ruivo que até então estivera rindo dos erros dos outros, ficou irritado, pegando o travesseiro e tentando jogá-lo de volta no loiro.

Mas como os outros já haviam provado, raiva e sono não eram uma boa combinação e o travesseiro, que deveria acertar Scorpius, voou em direção a Albus, e o teria acertado, se ele não tivesse sido rápido o suficiente para desviar a trajetória dele com um feitiço. O travesseiro deveria ter batido na porta e ali permanecido, mas na pior hora possível a porta foi aberta, deixando a vista uma garota ruiva.

A sorte dela é que, assim como seus irmãos, Lil tinha ótimos reflexos e foi capaz de fazer o travesseiro parar a centímetros do seu rosto.

- O que está acontecendo aqui?! – perguntou a ruiva – Albus! Eu esperava uma coisa dessas do Jay, não de você!

Apesar do tom de reprovação, logo em seguida Lil usou a varinha para fazer o travesseiro bater na cabeça de James, antes de acompanhar os outros nas gargalhadas.

- Lil! – disse Jay indignado – foi Albus que jogou o travesseiro em você, não eu!

- Eu sei disso! – respondeu a ruiva – mas eu sempre quis fazer isso.

O garoto ainda olhou para ela com cara de ofendido antes de perguntar:

- O que é que você está fazendo aqui? Isso é um dormitório masculino! E se algum de nós não estivesse completamente vestido?

- Eu só vim descobrir porque o Al ainda estava no dormitório... – respondeu a ruiva – e não é como se eu nunca tivesse visto um garoto sem roupa... – completou ela antes de se virar para a saída, deixando Jay, Harry, Ron e Scorpius de boca aberta – e vocês deveriam se apressar se quiserem tomar café da manhã.

E dito isso, a ruiva desceu as escadas com um sorriso triunfante em seus lábios.

Nada foi dito sobre esse incidente durante o café da manhã. Embora James e Scorpius lançassem olhares curiosos e revoltados na direção de Lily. Albus, porém, parecia não se importar com o comentário da irmã. Ou talvez ele soubesse exatamente sobre o que a ruiva estava falando.

Na mesa dos professores, porém, o silêncio não se fazia presente.

Severus Snape conversava com o diretor e com Minerva McGonagal, e o assunto era exatamente os quatro alunos vindos do futuro.

- Você acha que foi uma boa idéia dizer a todos de onde eles vieram? – perguntou Minerva apreensiva – pode ser perigoso!

- Tenho certeza que eles sabem o que podem ou não dizer, Minerva, não se preocupe com isso.

- Quem são eles afinal de contas? – perguntou Snape – parecem demais com Potter e Weasley...

- Você está certo Severus. – disse o diretor – eles são Scorpius Malfoy, James, Albus e Lily Potter.

- Mas isso quer dizer que temos quatro Potter's em Hogwarts! – comentou McGonagal – isso nunca aconteceu antes!

- QUATRO Potter's?! – perguntou Severus Snape indignado – desse jeito Hogwarts vai ser destruída!

- Não exagere, Severus – repreendeu Dumbledore – são todos ótimos garotos!

- Claro! Claro que são, se tiverem puxado ao pai e ao avô, em uma semana o castelo estará irreconhecível! – disse o mestre de poções em seu habitual tom sarcástico.

- Então acho que você deveria se preparar psicologicamente, Severus – disse Minerva – você terá três deles em sala de aula no primeiro horário.

No ano de 2021...

Quando Harry abriu os olhos ele se deparou com um teto branco e borrado. Borrado porque ele estava sem óculos e branco porque o teto pertencia à ala hospitalar de Hogwarts.

- Como eu vim para aqui? – perguntou o moreno para o nada.

- Você, sua esposa e o Sr. Malfoy foram encontrados inconscientes em sua sala, Sr. Potter. – respondeu a enfermeira – ainda não sei dizer o que lhes aconteceu.

- Onde estão meus filhos? – perguntou o moreno – porque eles não estão aqui, perguntando por mim e por Ginny?

- O Senhor não se lembra? – perguntou a enfermeira – eles viajaram no tempo!

- É claro! – disse Harry – a viagem! Eu sei pra onde eles foram!

- Sabe? – questionou Minerva McGonagal que acabara de entrar na enfermaria.

- Foi você quem colocou um feitiço em mim, Ginny, Ron, Mione e Draco, Minerva! Por isso nenhum de nós lembrava pra que tempo eles foram. – retrucou Harry

- E aparentemente, a ida deles para o passado quebrou o feitiço. – comentou a diretora – o que você pretende fazer agora?

- Vou mandar alguém para buscá-los. E conheço a pessoa perfeita pra fazer isso. – respondeu o de olhos verdes.

- Ted Lupin. – completou a diretora.

Algumas horas depois, Ginny e Malfoy já estavam despertos e com todas as memórias daquele ano levemente modificadas. Ou talvez não levemente, mas modificadas de qualquer forma.

Ron e Hermione haviam chegado a pouco. Assim que acordaram, os dois correram para Hogwarts para entender o que exatamente tinha acontecido.

E agora os seis adultos esperavam a chegada de Ted Lupin.

Quando Ted recebera uma carta da enfermeira de Hogwarts avisando que seus padrinhos estavam hospitalizados e que ela não sabia qual a causa do desmaio deles, Ted quis correr para o castelo, mas foi impedido por Victoire, quando ela o lembrou que não adiantaria nada ir até lá.

Quando uma hora depois a cabeça de seu padrinho aparecera na lareira e pedira para que ele fosse imediatamente a Hogwarts, o filho de Remus e Nymphadora ficou ainda mais preocupado. Principalmente porque ele ainda não tivera noticias de James, Albus e Lily desde que deixara o escritório da diretora no dia anterior.

Quando o metamorfomago finalmente adentrou a sala da diretora ele levou um susto ao ser recebido não apenas por Harry, mas também por Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Minerva e até mesmo Draco Malfoy – apesar de ele não fazer idéia do que todos eles estavam fazendo ali.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Ted – porque todos vocês estão aqui?

- Ted, porque você não se senta? – perguntou Harry – nós temos que um pedido a lhe fazer.

Ainda mais intimidado, ele se sentou na cadeira oferecida por seu padrinho.

- O que eu posso fazer por vocês? – perguntou ele com uma coragem que não tinha.

- Precisamos que você faça uma viagem ao ano de 1996 e traga James, Albus, Lily e Scorpius de volta. – respondeu Harry.

- Mas porque eu? – perguntou Ted a seu padrinho.

- Porque você não existe naquele tempo, portanto não existe a possibilidade de você virar um paradoxo! – respondeu Hermione.

- Como assim? – perguntou ele confuso.

- Se um de nós for pra lá – explicou Ginny – vamos acabar encontrando com nós mesmos, e isso pode causar um distúrbio temporal.

- Isso parece o tipo de coisa que pode destruir o universo... – falou Ted se lembrando de um filme trouxa.

- Esse é exatamente o tipo de coisa que pode modificar o mundo como conhecemos. – falou Minerva.

- Acho que eu não tenho escolha, não é? – disse Teddy – o que exatamente eu tenho que fazer?

Harry explicou a ele tudo o que ele precisava saber sobre viagens no tempo e tudo o que ele precisava saber sobre aquele especifico tempo. O moreno deu a ele vários vidrinhos de poção roxa e vários vidrinhos de poção laranja, sabendo que existia a possibilidade de precisarem de mais de um deles na volta para casa.

Depois de receber as ultimas instruções, Teddy entrou dentro da lareira, disse "_Tempurus passatus_, 1996" e quebrou uma das poções laranjas a seus pés.

Depois disso, tudo o que Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Draco e Minerva poderiam fazer era esperar.

1996 – sala do diretor.

Dumbledore tinha acabado de entrar em seu escritório, depois de uma _interessante _conversa com alguns de seus professores quando um barulho vindo da lareira chamou sua atenção. O velho bruxo estava esperando que chamas verdes aparecessem e em seguida a cabeça de Scrimgeour, lhe pedindo alguma coisa. Mas não foi nada disso que aconteceu. Em vez de chamas verdes, uma fumaça laranja tomou conta da lareira e em vez da cabeça do ministro, a silhueta de um adolescente pode ser divisada.

- Olá, diretor. – disse Ted embaraçado enquanto saia da lareira.

- Quem seria você, meu jovem? – perguntou Dumbledore tentando não parecer assombrado com o ocorrido – creio que nunca o vi antes.

- Realmente! – concordou Ted – isso seria impossível, já que eu também vim do futuro.

- Também? – questionou Albus – você conhece, então, os quatro garotos que chegaram ontem do futuro.

- Sim, sim, eu os conheço. – respondeu ele – Lil, Jay e Al são filhos do meu padrinho... e o Malfoy... bom... ele é o namoradinho da Lil... eu vim para levá-los de volta.

- E como exatamente o senhor, Sr... – começou Dumbledore tentando descobrir o nome dele.

- Lupin, Ted Lupin. – disse o metamorfomago entendo o que o diretor queria – e meu padrinho me ensinou como viajar no tempo, e me deu as poções necessárias.

- Mesmo? Interessante. – disse o diretor olhando atentamente para o rapaz a sua frente – me diga, o senhor é filho de Remus Lupin com Nymphadora Tonks?

- Como o senhor sabe disso? – perguntou Teddy intrigado.

- Creio que o senhor estava presente quando seu pai e alguns amigos viajaram para o futuro? – perguntou o diretor e ao receber um aceno de concordância continuou – quando eles voltaram falaram brevemente sobre a sua existência. Quanto ao fato de ser filho de Tonks, bem, não há duvidas de que o senhor herdou dela a metamorfomagia.

- O senhor tem razão. – concordou Ted – mas agora eu preciso achar aqueles quatro e voltar de uma vez pro futuro.

- Há essa hora eles devem estar se dirigindo a suas respectivas salas de aula. Lily terá aula de transfiguração com o quinto ano, James, Albus e Scorpius estão indo para uma aula de DCAT com o sexto ano da grifinória.

- Desde quando a Lil está no quinto ano? – questionou Ted – e até onde eu me lembro, James deveria estar no sétimo...

- O senhor pode perguntar isso a eles, Senhor Lupin. E se algum professor perguntar, apenas mostre isso a eles. – disse Dumbledore entregando a Ted um pedaço de pergaminho – ai está explicado quem você é, e permitirá que você entre em uma das salas, mas creio que a viagem de volta terá de ficar para a hora do almoço.

- Tudo bem... acho que vou encontrar James e Albus então. Se eu entendi o que meu padrinho disse, essa aula será divertida.

E com um ultimo aceno para o diretor, Ted saiu da diretoria e foi para a sala de DCAT.

No caminho, porém, ele deu um encontrão numa ruiva apressada.

- Teddy! – exclamou Lil – o que você está fazendo aqui?

- O padrinho me pediu pra buscá-lo... – respondeu o metamorfomago.

- Já? – entristeceu-se a ruiva – não dá nem tempo de assustar meu pai adolescente um pouquinho?

- Ahh... pra isso a gente sempre arruma tempo! – respondeu ele com um sorriso digno de maroto – e depois, Dumbledore disse que só podemos voltar no horário de almoço. Estava indo pra sala de DCAT, Jay e Al terão aulas com Snape.

- Snape? – perguntou Lil – O Snape?

- Esse mesmo. – concordou ele.

- Ah! Eu queria estar lá pra ver a cara dele!

- Depois eu te conto tudo, ruiva, prometo! – disse Ted – mas já estamos atrasados, muito atrasados.

- Droga! – disse a ruiva – a tia Minnie vai me dar uma bela duma bronca!

E dito isso os dois se separaram, indo cada um para uma sala de aula.

Harry, Ron e Hermione estavam sentados no fundo da sala de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas observando a interação de James, Albus e Scorpius.

Os três rapazes vindos do futuro conversavam aos murmúrios sobre o que sabiam sobre o ano de 1996.

- Então vocês sabem que o diretor vai morrer no fim do ano? – perguntou Scorpius.

- Lógico! E também sabemos que o seu pai tentou matar ele três vezes. – respondeu James impaciente – o que eu quero saber é se você sabe de alguma coisa que não está nos livros...

- Não foi meu pai que matou o diretor! – protestou o loiro – foi o Snape!

- Fico satisfeito que saiba meu nome, rapaz. – disse uma voz na frente deles – mas seria melhor para os três se parassem de conversar e começassem a prestar atenção na aula.

- Desculpe professor. – disse Scorpius.

James e Albus não se deram ao trabalho de se desculparem. Simplesmente se viraram para o quadro, esperando a aula começar.

Depois de uma pequena introdução sobre a aula do dia, Severus Snape mandou que seus alunos se dividissem em duplas e tentassem enfeitiçar o colega com um _impedimenta _não verbal, enquanto o colega tentaria se proteger com um _protego _também não verbal.

Ron e Hermione formaram uma dupla, assim como Albus e Scorpius, deixando James para trabalhar com Harry. Draco estava trabalhando com Pansy Parkinson logo ao lado deles.

Foi nessa situação que batidas na porta foram ouvidas, deixando Snape descontente com a interrupção.

Usando a varinha pra abrir a porta, todos na sala pararam o que estavam fazendo para descobrir quem se atrevera a interromper uma aula de Snape.

Ted Lupin se sentia completamente desconfortável ao fazer isso, mas sem ter outra opção entrou na sala e deu o pergaminho que carregava para o homem vestido de negro e de cabelos ensebados.

- Outro aluno do futuro? – perguntou o professor sem conseguir acreditar – e qual seria o seu nome?

- Ted, professor, me chamo Ted. – respondeu o metamorfomago.

- E creio que não pretende nos dizer seu sobrenome, não é mesmo? – disse Severus sarcástico.

- O senhor pode me chamar de Ted Black, se realmente precisa de um sobrenome. – respondeu Teddy lembrando das histórias contadas por seu padrinho – também pertenço a essa família.

- Black? – questionou Snape – muito bem então, Sr. Black. O senhor pode trabalhar com seus amiguinhos do futuro. Vamos ver se o senhor realmente faz parte dessa família.

Ted não se deixou abater pelas palavras ríspidas do professor e foi para onde Albus, Scorpius e James olhavam para ele espantados.

- O que você veio fazer aqui Ted? – perguntou Albus.

- Creio que pedi feitiços não verbais, Sr. Potter, então cale-se e tente cumprir a tarefa.

Albus apenas revirou os olhos. Tanto ele como Scorpius, James e Ted já sabiam como enfeitiçar um oponente sem dizer o feitiço. Apenas se comunicando silenciosamente com o afilhado de seu pai, Albus lançou um _impedimenta_ não verbal em Ted, que respondeu desviando o feitiço na direção de Scorpius sem dizer uma palavra e, para completar, o loiro fez o feitiço sumir apenas com um movimento de varinha.

- Exibidos. – disse Jay num muxoxo enquanto sorria marotamente.

- Vinte pontos a menos para a Grifinória. – bradou Snape – eu pedi apenas que lançassem um _impedimenta _e que se protegessem com um _protego_. Não pedi que jogasse o feitiço de um para o outro.

Com uma nova troca de olhares, Albus e Scorpius se postaram frente a frente, Albus ficando de costas para o professor, e então os dois soltaram ao mesmo tempo um _impedimenta_ enquanto Teddy conjurava um espelho na frente de Scorpius e Al saia da frente do feitiço fazendo com que ambos os feitiços acertassem o ex professor de poções.

Pego de surpresa, Snape não viu os feitiços se aproximando e foi atingido em cheio pelos dois, caindo no chão e sendo arrastado por alguns metros.

- POTTER, MALFOY E BLACK! – gritou ele – DETENÇÃO PARA OS TRÊS.

Todos os alunos olharam do professor para os três que riam descaradamente. Nunca na história de Hogwarts um Potter, um Malfoy e um suposto Black se uniram para atacar um professor. Principalmente quando esse professor era um dos mais temidos por todos.

Mas para um aluno específico, a maior revelação da aula não foi a chegada de um novo aluno, nem a descoberta de que o sobrenome de um deles era Potter. O que mais assustou Draco Malfoy foi o fato de que um dos viajantes do tempo tinha seu sobrenome. E pior. Que estava confraternizando com grifinórios. E pior ainda. Que tinha sido selecionado para a casa dos leões.

N/A: Olá de novo! e ai? o que acharam do capitulo??  
Não demorei tanto assim pra postar, demorei? se demorei, desculpem!! mas esse fim de abril foi mtooo complicado...  
o proximo deve sair em umas duas semanas... talvez três...  
de qualquer forma... DEIXEM MUITAS REVIEWS!!  
e quando a minha beta conseguir terminar de betar o cap eu reposto ele, e aviso voces se alguma mudança significativa for feita.

era isso... atá o priximo cap!


	5. Capitulo 3

_- POTTER, MALFOY E BLACK! – gritou ele – DETENÇÃO PARA OS TRÊS._

**Capítulo 3**

Albus, Ted e Scorpius se entreolharam. Pegar uma detenção com Snape na primeira aula do primeiro dia deles naquele tempo não podia ser uma coisa boa. Independentemente do fato de os planos de Ted incluírem uma viajem de volta ao tempo certo deles ainda naquele dia.

- EI! – exclamou James para os três – Como vocês pegam uma detenção sem mim?

- Isso pode ser facilmente arranjado, Sr. Potter. – disse Snape que já estava de pé e em frente a eles – Basta que me dê UM motivo.

- Relembrá-lo que meu avô te chamava de _ranhoso_ é o suficiente? – perguntou o castanho com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

- O Senhor acabou de conseguir uma detenção Sr. Potter. Assim como conseguiu uma detenção para o senhor Potter deste tempo também. – respondeu Severus no seu tom mais irônico.

- Mas eu não fiz nada! – protestou Harry.

Snape apenas olhou para Harry com um olhar que dizia tão claramente "de que outra forma seu futuro filho ficaria sabendo desse apelido?", que Harry pensou que Snape estava usando Legilimência.

O resto da aula correu tranquilamente. Nenhum dos viajantes falou uma palavra sequer, apesar de trocarem olhares marotos a cada minuto, e Harry estava indignado demais para conseguir pronunciar mais alguma palavra.

Quando o sinal indicando o fim da aula tocou, porém, silêncio era a única coisa que não se podia ouvir. Todos estavam comentando o fato de que os alunos do futuro tinham conseguido uma detenção com Snape e ainda haviam chamado o professor de _ranhoso,_ o grande sonho da maior parte dos alunos.

Mas a tranqüilidade e a ordem nos corredores foram interrompidas quando um rapaz alto, loiro e de olhos azuis acinzentados gritou no corredor:

- MALFOY!

Scorpius, que andava entre Ted e Albus no momento simplesmente paralisou. Ele conhecia essa voz bem demais para não saber o que esse grito significava.

Lentamente o loiro mais novo se virou, assim como Ted, Albus, James, Harry, Ron e Hermione, para ver um Draco Malfoy parado no meio do corredor, a varinha em posição de ataque.

- Er... Olá papai. – disse Scorpius.

- Papai?! – exclamaram os alunos que pararam para assistir.

- Você é uma vergonha para o nome Malfoy. – disse Draco olhando com raiva do filho para os "amigos" que o cercavam – Como um suposto filho meu acabou nessa casa de traidores de sangue?

- Por mais que eu adoraria explicar esse pequeno detalhe, papai, – disse Scorpius – isso vai ter que ficar para outra hora. Já é hora do almoço, e eu tenho que me encontrar com a Lil. – completou o loiro dando as costas a Draco.

- NÃO ME DÊ AS COSTAS, INSOLENTE! – gritou Draco – _Rictusempra._

Antes que o feitiço atingisse Scorpius, porém, um feitiço escudo já estava protegendo o loiro.

- Você não sabe que é falta de educação tentar enfeitiçar alguém pelas costas? – perguntou uma voz feminina.

- Lil! – exclamaram Al, Jay, Scorpius e Teddy.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou Scorpius.

- Escuta aqui, Malfoy, – continuou a ruiva sem dar atenção para os quatro garotos – o seu futuro filho é uma ÓTIMA pessoa, diferente de você que só sabe arranjar confusão. E diferente de você, ele SABE que o que realmente importa não é a casa de alguém e sim o que ela pode fazer. E fique avisado, se tentar enfeitiçar meu namorado de novo, você vai preferir ter insultado dez hipogrifos.

E pegando Scorpius num braço e James no outro, Lil começou a andar para longe de Draco e dos outros estudantes que ainda olhavam para ela assustados. Antes que o grupo composto por Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Teddy, Albus, James, Lily e Scorpius chegasse ao fim do corredor, porém, Lil se virou, encarando novamente o boquiaberto Draco.

- E antes que eu me esqueça, _furunculus, inflatus, avis, __Oppugno. _– disse a ruiva com a varinha apontada para Draco.

No momento seguinte Draco era um balão inflado, encostando no teto, coberto de furúnculos e tendo de se proteger de um ataque de aves que insistiam em querer furá-lo.

- Me lembre de NUNCA ser o alvo dos seus feitiços. – pediu Scopius quando o grupo pôde voltar a andar.

- Isso é fácil! – respondeu Lil – É só não me irritar.

- Você sabe que acabou de ganhar uma detenção com o Snape, não sabe? – perguntou Teddy.

- E vocês cinco também não conseguiram isso em aula? – perguntou a ruiva rindo abertamente.

Na sala do diretor, momentos depois.

- Isso é um insulto Albus! – reclamava Snape – Aquela pestinha ruiva deliberadamente atacou um de meus alunos!

- O que ouvi dizer é que ela defendeu o futuro filho desse mesmo aluno de ser atacado pelas costas. – respondeu Dumbledore calmamente.

- E onde estão esses insolentes que não chegaram ainda? – reclamou mais um pouco o professor de DCAT.

TOC. TOC. TOC. Foi a resposta.

- Entrem. – disse o diretor.

Teddy, Al, Jay, Lil e Scorpius entraram lentamente na sala do diretor com um sorriso brincando em seus lábios... Até que viram Severus Snape ali, os olhando com ódio mortal.

- Estamos prontos pra voltar, diretor. – disse Ted.

- Infelizmente, meu rapaz, a volta de vocês terá de ser adiada. – disse Albus Dumbledore.

- Por quê?! – perguntaram os mais jovens.

- Porque o meu caro professor Snape, aqui presente, gostaria de analisar as poções que vocês tão inadvertidamente usaram para chegarem a esse tempo. – respondeu o diretor – Nesse tempo, os senhores continuaram como alunos aqui.

- Ma-mas... – Ted tentou dizer alguma coisa.

- Tão eloquente como todos os Black's que andam com Potter's. – comentou Snape sarcasticamente.

- Se o senhor está se referindo a Sirius Black, – disse Ted – está errado. Não é dele que vem o meu parentesco com essa familia. E quanto aos Potter's, o senhor deveria ser mais gentil com eles, afinal, meu padrinho ainda precisa de um motivo para homenageá-lo, professor.

- Do que o senhor está falando? – perguntou Severus genuinamente confuso.

- Do meu nome. – pronunciou-se Albus – Me chamo Albus SEVERUS Potter. É uma pena que meu pai nunca tenha conseguido me explicar o porque de homenagear um idiota de tamanho calibre como o senhor, professor.

- BASTA! – pediu o diretor – Esse não é o momento para se pensar no futuro! Os senhores continuarão como alunos nesse tempo até que o Professor Snape termine de analizar as poções e depois... Severus, gostaria que você levasse nossos visitantes de volta ao tempo deles. – falou Dumbledore.

- O ranhoso não! – pediram os garotos – Por que não podemos voltar sozinhos?

- Albus!? – exaltou-se Snape – Eu não sou babá de todos os malditos Potter's!

- E ainda assim, é o único que poderá fazer com que eles voltem direto para o tempo deles. – argumentou o diretor – Agora, estão dispensados. E é melhor seguirem para a próxima aula, ela já vai começar.

Sem opção, os viajantes saíram rapidamente da sala do diretor.

- Diretor? – chamou Snape – A detenção que passei a todos eles hoje...

- Continua valendo. – concordou Dumbledore – Não importa de que tempo sejam, todos os professores merecem ser respeitados.

- Obrigado, diretor. – disse Severus antes de também deixar a sala.

Irritados, Ted, Al, Jay, Scorpius e Lil saíram da sala do diretor reclamando.

- Porque é que precisamos do seboso pra levar a gente de volta? – reclamou James – Nós viemos pra cá por conta própria, podemos muito bem voltar sozinhos!

- Acho que o Dumbledore não acha que somos responsáveis o suficiente... – respondeu Teddy – Mas... pra que aula já estamos atrasados?

- Vocês eu não sei... Mas eu tenho que correr se ainda quero assistir a aula de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas. – respondeu Lil antes de beijar rapidamente os lábios de Scorpius e ir para longe dos garotos, em direção à orla da floresta.

- Malfoy! – disse James desconcertado – Nunca mais me deixe ver você beijando a minha irmã!

- Se você não percebeu, foi ELA que me beijou. – retrucou o loiro – Mas não se preocupe, não deixarei você ver. E nossa próxima aula é poções.

- Droga! – xingou Teddy.

- O que foi? – perguntou o loiro curioso.

- Eu não fiz N.I.E.M.'s de poções. – respondeu o metamorfomago.

- Por que não? – questionou Scorpius.

- Porque o Slughorn é um leão-marinho idiota e não ensinou a minha turma a preparar a poção do esquecimento. – respondeu Ted – Tudo porque nenhum de nós estava entre os seus favoritos.

- É a sua chance de provar que é um ótimo preparador de poções, então. – comentou Albus liderando o grupo para dentro da sala de aula.

- Desculpe o incomodo, professor. – disse o moreno ao entrar na sala – Mas o diretor achou melhor não voltarmos para o nosso tempo tão rápido.

- Entrem, entrem! – fez Slughorn no seu habitual tom de voz animado – Peguem um caldeirão e os ingredientes, estamos preparando a poção do esquecimento hoje!

Ted lançou ao professor um olhar de dar medo antes de simplesmente se sentar em uma mesa vazia no fim da sala, sem pegar nenhum dos materiais.

Albus, Scorpius e James, por outro lado, pegaram um caldeirão cada um e os ingredientes necessários antes de se sentarem próximos ao amigo.

As aulas da tarde passaram tranquilamente. E apesar disso, sentados à mesa da Grifinória no salão principal, jantando, Albus, Scorpius, Ted, James e Lily estavam completamente desanimados.

- O que aconteceu com vocês? – perguntou Hermione curiosa.

- Snape. – respondeu Lil sem tirar os olhos do prato, onde ela mexia o garfo, brincando com a comida sem colocar nada na boca.

- Eu achei que vocês não se importavam com a detenção... – comentou Harry olhando para a cópia quase perfeita de si mesmo sentada a sua frente – Vocês provocaram a detenção...

- O problema não é esse. – respondeu Ted, que já tinha acabado de jantar e estava só esperando os outros.

- Será que dá pra explicar o porquê dessas caras de enterro, então? – perguntou Ginny.

- Snape. – responderam Al, Jay e Lil em coro.

- O diretor pediu pro Snape levar a gente de volta. – explicou Scorpius – Como se nós precisássemos de uma babá.

- E quando vocês vão? – perguntou Ron, sentado entre Harry e Hermione e de frente para Ted.

- Não faço idéia. – respondeu Ted – Parece que o Dumbledore quer... – parou para pensar se poderia dizer.

- Na verdade... – disse Lil indo em socorro do amigo – É o Snape que quer examinar nosso meio de transporte...

- E vocês não pretendem nos dizer como vieram pra cá, não é mesmo?

- Sempre esperta Tia Mione, sempre esperta. – disse Jay sorrindo marotamente – E falando em esperteza... acho que temos que ir. Já está quase na hora da detenção, e se eu me lembro de alguma coisa das histórias, o seboso não gosta de atrasos.

Os garotos rapidamente se levantaram, ignorando a pergunta de Hermione "o que você quer dizer com histórias?", e foram para a sala de DCAT, onde Severus já estava esperando por eles.

- Impressionante. – disse o professor – É a primeira vez em minha vida que vejo um Potter ser pontual. Mas talvez isso se deva apenas ao fato ainda inexplicável de um Malfoy lhes fazer companhia.

- O que temos que fazer? – perguntou Ted – Professor? – acrescentou ao ver a cara de Snape.

- Limpar e colocar em ordem esses livros. – disse Severus apontando para uma parede cheia de livros completamente empoeirados – E tomem cuidado, muitos deles não gostam de ser perturbados.

As horas passaram devagar. Um incidente logo no começo da detenção esclareceu aos garotos o que o professor queria dizer com os livros não gostarem de serem perturbados.

Assim que James tirou um livro qualquer da estante, e começou a passar um pano úmido na tentativa de tirar o pó do mesmo, o livro começou a gritar, dizendo para o garoto tomar cuidado, já que ele tinha mais de 500 anos e as informações guardadas por ele eram preciosíssimas para qualquer um que se interessasse por DCAT e blá, blá, blá.

Quando deram onze horas, Snape olhou para os adolescentes sujos e cansados, sorrindo diabolicamente.

- Vocês estão liberados. E eu realmente espero não ter que ver nenhum de vocês mais do que o estritamente necessário, porque da próxima vez será pior, eu garanto.

Os cinco trocaram apenas um olhar antes de deixarem a sala, seguindo direto para a torre da Grifinória.

Antes, porém, de tomarem banho e irem para a cama, eles aproveitaram o silêncio do salão comunal para planejarem sua vingança. Porque Snape poderia ser um professor, poderia ter ajudado a salvar o mundo mágico, mas não deixava de ser um seboso irritante.

Depois de planejarem todos os detalhes de uma vingança mirabolante, aí sim eles se deixaram dominar pelo cansaço e foram dormir.

Os próximos dias seriam interessantes. Muito interessantes.

* * *

N/a: Olá! tudo bem??  
Não demorei mto dessa vez, demorei?  
eu sei que esse cap está mais curto que o normal... mas esse é o ultimo mes de aula... mes de provas e trabalhos... por isso estou sem mto tempo pra escrever...

prometo que o próximo vai ser GIGANTESCO! D  
só não posso garantir que ele fique pronto logo...

e não esqueçam! DEIXEM MUITAS REVIEWS!!


	6. Capitulo 4

_Depois de planejarem todos os detalhes de uma vingança mirabolante, aí sim eles se deixaram dominar pelo cansaço e foram dormir. _

_Os próximos dias seriam interessantes. Muito interessantes._

**Capítulo 4**

O dia seguinte amanheceu tranqüilo. Muito mais calmo do que esperavam Ron, Ginny, Hermione e Harry.

Quando Harry e Ron acordaram, as camas de Ted, Albus, Scorpius e James estavam vazias. Desarrumadas, mas vazias.

Ao descerem para o salão comunal acompanhados de Neville, encontraram Mione e Ginny sentadas em frente à lareira, conversando.

- Bom dia! – disseram os garotos.

- Bom dia. – responderam elas.

- Onde estão os outros? – perguntou Mione.

- Não faço idéia! – respondeu Ron – Quando acordamos, eles não estavam mais no quarto.

- Estranho... – comentou Ginny – Lily também já tinha saído quando levantei.

- Bom... – disse Neville – Eles já devem estar no salão principal tomando café.

- É... Provavelmente. – concordou Harry, mas sem convicção.

Longe do salão comunal, o grupo composto por Lily, James, Albus, Scorpius e Ted andava sorrateiro em direção ao salão principal, vindos da cozinha.

- A barra tá limpa. – disse Jay para os outros depois de olhar o mapa do maroto – Nossos alvos já estão no salão e não tem ninguém pelo caminho.

- Ótimo! – disse Ted – Temos que estar sentados e inocentes antes deles serem atingidos.

- E não esqueçam do Peeves (Pirraça)! – lembrou Lily – A ajuda dele é indispensável.

- Ele já concordou em nos ajudar... – disse Scorpius – Só temos de dar o sinal e ele entra em ação!

- Tudo pronto? – perguntou Albus uma última vez, e recebeu um aceno dos outros – Então temos que ir. O Snape tem que nos ver pelo menos entrando no salão.

E dito isso eles saíram do lugar onde estavam escondidos e foram para o salão principal. No caminho encontraram Peeves, e depois de uma rápida troca de acenos eles entraram no salão principal onde a maior parte dos alunos e todos os professores já estavam tranqüilamente tomando café da manhã.

Assim que o grupo se sentou próximos a Harry, Ginny e Mione, e a uma distância segura de onde Ron e Lavender estavam, os cinco foram bombardeados com perguntas.

- Onde estavam? – perguntou Ginny.

- Porque levantaram tão cedo? – questionou Harry.

- O que vocês vão aprontar? – perguntou Mione completando o round de questões.

- Ei, ei, ei, ei, ei! – disse Lil – Uma pergunta de cada vez!

- É! – concordou Ted – Até parece que vocês não confiam na gente!

- Eu acho que não confiam... – disse Albus para Jay e Lil como quem conta um segredo, mas alto o suficiente para todos escutarem, e recebe entusiasmados acenos de concordância dos dois.

- Não é nada disso! – defendeu-se Hermione.

- Nós só estávamos preocupados com vocês! – continuou Harry.

- E curiosíssimos pra saber o que vocês vão aprontar com o seboso. – completou Ginny com um sorriso digno de Fred e George.

Os viajantes, porém, foram salvos de responder, já que o correio-coruja escolheu essa hora para entrar no salão.

Harry viu com curiosidade sua coruja branca, Hedwig, sair do meio das outras corujas e pousar à sua frente, antes de esticar a pata onde estava presa uma carta à ruiva sentada na frente dele.

- Hedwig?! – espantou-se o moreno.

- Er... – fez Ginny – Eu sei que deveria ter pedido, mas você não se importa de eu ter pegado Hedwig emprestada para mandar uma carta pra minha mãe, não é? – perguntou a garota fazendo uma carinha inocente.

- Claro que não, Ginny! – respondeu Harry – Sempre que precisar! Hedwig precisa mesmo fazer exercícios de vez em quando... – Harry se arrependeu do que disse no segundo seguinte, pois a coruja bicou dolorosamente seu dedo.

- Acho que você a ofendeu, papai. – disse Lil rindo da cena – Hedwig é uma coruja linda! Não precisa de exercícios pra se manter em forma, não é garota?

E para a imensa surpresa e descontentamento do moreno, a coruja piou alegremente e foi para o lado de Lil, que lhe oferecia um pedaço de torrada.

-Ei! Você está tentando roubar minha coruja? – perguntou Harry indignado.

- O que a mamãe diz na carta? – perguntou Ron se intrometendo na conversa – Ela diz alguma coisa sobre as férias de natal?

- Eles querem a gente em casa... – respondeu Ginny – E também está convidando TODOS vocês para passarem o Natal na Toca.

- Quando você diz todos, quer dizer incluindo Ted, Albus, James, Lil e o Malfoy? – perguntou o ruivo – E como ela espera ter lugar pra todos? Aliás, COMO ela sabe que eles estão aqui?

- É, Ron... – respondeu Ginny – Ela está chamando todo mundo. E ela sabe que eles estão aqui porque eu contei... Aparentemente a curiosidade dela para conhecer os futuros netos é maior que o medo de descobrir o que não deve...

- Peraí! – disse Scorpius – Eu não sou um Weasley! Não sou neto dela!

- Mas está namorando a única neta que ela sabe da existência, é o suficiente! – respondeu Lil – Teddy também não é um Weasley e nem por isso reclama de ser tratado como um.

- É diferente! – tentou argumentar o loiro – Ele cresceu acostumado a isso, e depois, ele vai se casar com uma Weasley, não é mesmo?

- Ou! Deixem Victoire fora da discussão de vocês! – reclamou o metamorfomago – E depois, vocês não acham que estão...

Mas o que eles estavam ou não fazendo eles nunca souberam, já que um barulho vindo das portas do salão, chamou a atenção de Ted, que começou a rir descontroladamente, sendo logo seguido por Al, Jay, Lil e Scorpius.

Harry, Ginny, Ron e Mione olharam deles para o caminho entre a porta e a mesa dos professores. A visão de cabelos multicoloridos, pintados de vermelho e dourado com algumas mechas escondidas de verde e prata, além de um vestidinho curto e cor-de-rosa-choque e mais um cartaz onde se lia "preciso lavar os cabelos" foi o suficiente para que os quatro também começassem a rir, junto com a grande maioria dos alunos.

Severus Snape ignorou o coro de risadas e, tentando parecer ameaçador, – tarefa muito difícil tendo em conta a aparência dele - foi até a mesa da Grifinória e parou em frente a Albus, sentado em frente a Ginny.

- Os cinco, na minha sala. AGORA!

- Por quê? – perguntou Lil – Se foi porque rimos, o senhor deveria por Hogwarts inteira em detenção!

- Ela está certa, Severus. – disse Minerva McGonagall, que acabara de chegar próximo a eles.

- Foram eles, Minerva! – afirmou Snape – Foram eles que fizeram isso comigo!

- Como eles poderiam ter feito isso se estavam sentados aqui no salão o tempo todo? Eles não podem estar em dois lugares ao mesmo tempo.

- Eu sei que foram vocês. – reclamou Snape – E eu vou conseguir provar isso. E quando eu provar, vocês vão pagar por isso, Potter's.

- Ele vive esquecendo que aqui não tem SÓ Potter's... – reclamou Ted – Não que tenhamos alguma coisa a ver com isso, professora. – acrescentou rapidamente.

- Assim espero, Sr. Lupin. Assim espero.

- Lupin? – perguntaram Lavender e Parvati – Você não tinha dito que seu sobrenome é Black?

- Eu disse apenas que sou relacionado à família Black. – tentou consertar ele – E obrigado por espalhar, professora...

- O Sr. não se orgulha do sobrenome que tem? – estranhou Minerva.

- Claro que me orgulho! – defendeu-se Ted – Era só uma forma de atormentar ainda mais o ranhoso...

- Não creio que seu pai aprovasse uma atitude dessas. – disse a professora.

- Ele não precisa saber, não é mesmo? – perguntou Ted com um sorriso inocente.

- Que seja... – disse Minerva dando-se por vencida – Agora andem depressa e não se atrasem pra aula!

E dito isso, a professora saiu do salão, sendo logo seguida pela maior parte dos alunos.

Os dias seguiram-se num mesmo ritmo. Os viajantes do tempo tentavam continuar guardando seus segredos sobre o futuro enquanto Ginny, Ron e Harry continuavam tentando pegá-los desprevenidos.

Foi nesse período sem muitas novidades que Harry se viu, novamente, cercado por várias garotas, todas tentando lhe chamar a atenção para acompanhá-lo na festa de Slughorn. Incrivelmente, ao menos na visão de Teddy e Scorpius, o professor de poções também convida os viajantes do tempo para participarem da festa, fazendo com que Ted, Albus e James se vissem na mesma situação de Harry.

Scorpius e Lily não tiveram esse problema, já que, como namorados, todos assumiam que iriam juntos a festa. Entretanto, os outros demoraram a conseguir se livrar das garotas curiosas. Como disse Hermione a Harry, a única maneira de se livrarem de todas aquelas garotas era convidando uma delas ao baile, o que eles rapidamente fizeram.

James convenceu Cho Chang a deixar de lado a tristeza de um namoro recém terminado para ir com ele. Ted se sentiu um pouco culpado por não ter Victoire a seu lado, mas rapidamente aceitou o convite que uma tímida Susan Bones lhe fez. Albus não foi tão rápido, mas esperto como sempre foi, logo percebeu o desespero de Hermione e, na tentativa de ajudar a ela e a si mesmo, quebrou o voto de silêncio e contou a ela sobre um acontecimento futuro.

- É sério, Mione! Ir com McLaggen vai ser pior do que ir sozinha! Porque simplesmente não vamos juntos e nos divertimos vendo meu pai fugir do Slughorn?

- Harry ainda não convidou ninguém... – comentou ela sem responder a pergunta dele – Você não sabe com quem ele vai, sabe?

- Luna Lovegood. – contou ele sussurrando no ouvido dela – E te garanto que ele nunca descobriu se isso foi ou não uma boa idéia!

Hermione riu do comentário e aceitou ir com ele na festa, isso depois de acidentalmente contar a Lavender e Parvati que iria para a festa com um dos bruxos mais cobiçados no castelo, ao menos no momento.

Quando Harry, Ted e James chegaram ao corredor de entrada às oito horas da noite, eles acharam um número anormal de meninas que espreitavam, todas olhando para eles com visível ressentimento quando se aproximaram de Luna, Susan e Cho. Luna estava usando vestes prateadas com estrelas, atraindo risinhos das outras, mas, fora isso, estava bem bonita. Harry estava contente que ela não estava usando seus brincos de rabanete, nem seu colar de rolhas de cerveja amanteigada, nem os espectros. Susan usava vestes simples, de um amarelo pálido e tinha os cabelos presos num coque no alto da cabeça e tinha um sorriso contageante no rosto. Cho, por sua vez, usava vestes azul-bebê, de frente única e tinha os longos cabelos soltos.

- Oi – disse Harry a Luna - Vamos?

- Oh sim - ela disse feliz - Onde será a festa?

- No escritório de Slughorn. - respondeu Harry, enquanto a conduzia pela escadaria marmórea longe de todos o fitando e murmurando. - Você ouviu, é provável que um vampiro esteja vindo?

- Rufus Scrimgeour? - Luna perguntou.

- Eu - O quê? - disse Harry, desconcertado. - Você quer dizer o Ministro da Magia?

- Sim, ele é um vampiro - disse Luna inteirada do assunto - Papai escreveu um artigo muito longo sobre isto, quando Scrimgeour assumiu o lugar de Cornelius Fudge, mas ele foi forçado a não publicar por alguém do Ministério. Obviamente, eles não quiseram que a verdade vazasse!

Harry pensou que fosse improvável Rufus Scrimgeour ser vampiro, mas acostumado com as visões estranhas do pai de Luna acerca dos fatos, não respondeu; eles já estavam se aproximando do escritório de Slughorn, e os sons de risada, música e conversação alta estavam crescendo mais a cada passo que eles davam.

Ted e James rapidamente se aproximaram de suas acompanhantes, e logo estavam seguindo Harry e Luna, todos se dirigindo para o local da festa.

Fosse porque tinha sido construído assim, fosse porque ele tivesse usado magia para deixá-lo assim, o escritório de Slughorn era muito maior que os escritórios dos demais professores. O teto e paredes tinham sido forrados com panos esmeralda, carmim e dourado, de forma parecida a uma vasta tenda. O quarto estava abarrotado e sufocante, uma luz vermelha fixa a um abajur dourado fazia parte do elenco, ornado, oscilando no centro do teto no qual fadas de verdade estavam tremulando, como pontos brilhantes de luz. Um som alto, acompanhado pelo que pareciam bandolins soando em um canto distante; uma neblina de fumaça, vinda de um tubo pendurado em cima de vários feiticeiros anciãos que conversavam ao fundo, e numerosos elfos domésticos se deslocavam entre uma floresta de joelhos, obscurecidos pelas travessas prateadas pesadas de comida que estavam carregando, de forma que pareciam pequenas mesas perambulando.

- Harry, meu garoto! - Slughorn disse, quase assim que Harry e Luna apareceram pela porta. – Entre, entre. Há tantas pessoas que eu gostaria que você conhecesse!

Slughorn estava usando um chapéu aveludado ornado com bolas para combinar com sua jaqueta. Agarrando o braço de Harry tão firmemente que poderia ter desaparatado com ele, Slughorn o conduziu decidido para a festa; Harry agarrou a mão de Luna e a arrastou junto com ele. Depois de uma troca de olhares, Ted e James resolveram seguir o professor, não querendo perder nem um segundo da agonia do outro moreno.

- Harry, eu gostaria que você conhecesse Eldred Worple, um antigo aluno meu, o autor de Os Irmãos Consangüíneos: Minha Vida Entre os Vampiros - e, claro, o amigo dele Sanguini.

Worple, que era um homem pequeno, de óculos, agarrou a mão de Harry e a sacudiu entusiasticamente; o vampiro Sanguini era alto e emagrecia com as sombras escuras debaixo dos olhos, somente acenou com a cabeça. Ele parecia bastante enfadado. Um grupo de meninas estava se levantando perto dele, parecendo curioso e entusiasmado.

- Harry Potter, eu simplesmente estou encantado! - disse Worple, enquanto investigava discretamente a testa de Harry - Eu estava dizendo a Professor Slughorn outro dia, onde está a biografia de Harry Potter que todos nos estamos esperando?

- Er, - disse o Harry - você disse?

- Modesto da mesma maneira que Horace descreveu! - disse Worple.

- Mas seriamente, – a maneira dele de falar mudou; ficou repentinamente em um tom de negócios - me seria um prazer escrever isto, as pessoas almejam saber mais sobre você, querido, almejam! Se você estiver preparado para me conceder algumas entrevistas, digo sessões de quatro ou cinco horas, nós poderíamos ter um livro pronto dentro de meses. E tudo com muito pouco esforço de sua parte, eu o asseguro, pergunte para Sanguini se não for totalmente... Sanguini, fique aqui! - Worple disse, repentinamente duro, para o vampiro que estava dirigindo-se para perto do grupo de meninas, com um olhar bastante faminto. - Aqui, distraia-se com isto. - disse Worple, enquanto agarrava um duende que passava e deu na mão de Sanguini antes de voltar a dar atenção para Harry - Meu querido, o ouro que poderíamos fazer, você não tem idéia...

- Eu definitivamente não estou interessado. - disse Harry firmemente - Vi há pouco uma amiga minha, com licença. - E puxou Luna depois dele na multidão; ele realmente tinha só visto uma longa juba de cabelo marrom desaparecer entre o que se parecia dois membros dos Irmãos Estranhos. Tentando inutilmente segurar as risadas, Jay, Cho, Teddy e Susan seguiram os outros dois. Cho e Susan não sabiam se brigavam com eles, ou se juntavam-se a eles nas risadas.

- Hermione! Albus! – Chamou Harry.

- Harry! – disse a castanha - Oi, Luna! Olá, Teddy, Jay, Susan, Cho. Tudo bem?

- O que aconteceu? - Harry perguntou, para Hermione que parecia distintamente desordenada, como se tivesse acabado de lutar com uma moita de visgo do Diabo.

- Nada demais, estávamos apenas dançando. – respondeu Albus – Você deveria ver o estado da Lil!

- E onde está ela? – perguntou James.

- Dançando. – respondeu Hermione apontando para o meio da pista, onde Lily e Scorpius dançavam animadamente.

- Essa menina não tem juízo mesmo! – reclamou James enquanto o grupo se dirigia para o outro lado do salão, pegando taças de hidromel no caminho, percebendo tarde demais que a Professora Trelawney estava por lá sozinha.

- Oi. - disse Luna educadamente a Professora Trelawney.

- Boa noite, minha querida. – disse a Professora Trelawney, enquanto focalizava Luna com alguma dificuldade. Harry podia sentir o cheiro de licor novamente - Eu não a vi ultimamente em minhas aulas...

- Não, eu estou com Firenze este ano - disse Luna.

- Oh, claro - disse a Professor Trelawney brava, rindo como bêbada - Ou Dobbin, como prefiro pensar nele. Você poderia ter pensado, ou não, que agora que eu voltei à escola Professor Dumbledore se livraria deste cavalo? Mas não... nós compartilhamos aulas. . . . É um insulto, francamente, um insulto. Você sabe... – a Professora Trelawney parecia bastante alterada para reconhecer Harry.

Aproveitando que a professora parecia não ter percebido a presença deles, os rapazes começaram uma animada conversa sobre o próximo jogo de quadribol, Cho juntou-se a eles, mas nem Hermione nem Susan pareciam gostar muito do assunto.

- Quadribol! - disse Hermione furiosamente. - É só nisso que vocês garotos pensam?

Com essa exclamação de Hermione, Trelawney pareceu perceber a presença das demais pessoas.

- Harry Potter! - disse Professora Trelawney em tons fundos e vibrantes, notando-o pela primeira vez.

- Ah, oi - disse Harry sem entusiasmo.

- Meu querido! - Ela disse em um sussurro. - Os rumores! As histórias! 'O Escolhido!' Claro que eu já sabia há tempos... Os presságios nunca eram bons, Harry. . . Mas por que você não se inscreveu em Adivinhação? Para você, entre todas as pessoas, o assunto é da extrema importância!

Antes que Harry, ou qualquer um dos outros pudesse falar qualquer coisa, no entanto, eles foram interrompidos:

- Ah, Sibila, todos nós pensamos que nosso assunto é o mais importante! - disse uma voz alta, e Slughorn apareceu a Professora Trelawney pelo outro lado, a face dele muito vermelha, o chapéu aveludado um pouco obliquo, um copo de mead em uma mão e um enorme pedaço de torta na outra. - Mas eu não acho que haja algo tão natural quanto Poções! - disse Slughorn, dirigindo a Harry um aficionado olhar. - Instintivo, você sabe, como a mãe dele! Eu só ensinei alguns tipos de habilidade, e eu já posso lhe falar, Sibila... — quando apareceu Severus, para o horror de Harry. Slughorn lhe passou o braço e parecia puxar o magro Snape pelo ar para perto deles. - Deixe de se esconder e venha, Severus! - dizia Slughorn alegremente. - Eu estava falando sobre capacidade excepcional de Harry em fabricar poções! Algum crédito você tem que ter, claro, você o ensinou durante cinco anos!

Acanhado, com os braços de Slughorn ao redor de seus ombros, Snape olhou para baixo de seu nariz curvo para Harry, os olhos pretos estreitando-se.

- Engraçado, eu sempre tive a impressão que nunca consegui ensinar qualquer coisa para Potter.

- Bem, então, é habilidade natural! - Slughorn gritou - Você deveria ter visto, primeira lição, Esboço de Morte Viva — nunca vi um resultado melhor de estudante em uma primeira tentativa, acho que nem você, Severus.

- Sério? - disse Snape, os olhos dele ainda grudados em Harry que sentia uma certa inquietação, calado. A última coisa que ele queria era Snape começando a investigar a fonte do brilho recém descoberto dele em Poções.

- Que outras matérias você está cursando, Harry? - Slughorn perguntou.

- Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, Feitiços, Transfiguração, Herbologia...

- Em resumo, todos os assuntos requeridos para um Auror - disse Snape zombando languidamente.

- Bem, sim, é isso o que eu gostaria de ser. - disse Harry desafiadoramente.

- E um grande você será! - trovejou Slughorn.

- Eu não penso que você deveria ser um Auror, Harry - disse Luna inesperadamente. Todo mundo olhou para ela. - O Aurores fazem parte da Conspiração de Rotfang, eu pensei que todo mundo soubesse disso. Eles estão planejando derrubar o Ministério de Magia usando combinação de Magia Negra e outras armas.

Harry inalou metade de seu hidromel pelo nariz quando começou a rir. Ted, Albus e James, por sua vez, não agüentaram e tiveram que sair um pouco dali, levando Susan, Hermione e Cho para a pista de dança. Sem dúvida, para Harry, valera a pena trazer Luna só por aquilo.

Tirando a taça do rosto, tossindo e molhado, mas ainda rindo, ele viu algo que era certo elevar sua animação às alturas. Argus Filch vinha na direção do grupo arrastando Draco Malfoy pela orelha.

- Professor Slughorn, - ofegou Filch, o ar de queixas e a luz maníaca da descoberta em seus olhos inchados - eu peguei este menino espreitando um corredor do andar superior. Ele diz ter sido convidado a sua festa e ter partido atrasado. Você realmente o convidou?

Malfoy se livrou das garras de Filch, parecendo furioso.

- Não, eu não fui convidado! - ele disse furiosamente - Eu estava tentando entrar, feliz agora?

- Não, não estou! - disse Filch, numa declaração de extrema vantagem estampada em sua face - Você está em apuros, isso sim! As ordens superiores mandam não rondar por ai, a menos que você tenha permissão, não é?

- Certo, Argus, está certo. - disse Slughorn – Mas é Natal, e não é um crime querer vir a uma festa. Então, nós esqueceremos qualquer castigo; você pode ficar, Draco.

A expressão de furiosa decepção de Filch era perfeitamente compreensível; mas por que, Harry queria saber, observando Malfoy, ele parecia quase igualmente infeliz? E por que Snape olhava Malfoy como se estivesse bravo e... Seria possível?... Levemente amedrontado?

Mas antes de Harry registrar o que ele tinha visto, Filch tinha se virado e saído, resmungando ruidosamente; Malfoy recompôs o rosto com um sorriso e estava agradecendo a Slughorn por sua generosidade e o rosto de Snape exibia novamente uma calma inescrutável.

- Não é nada, nada. - Slughorn disse, renunciando aos agradecimentos de Malfoy - Eu conheci seu avô, afinal de contas...

- Ele sempre falou muito bem sobre você, senhor. - Malfoy disse depressa - Disse que você era o melhor para fazer poções que ele havia conhecido... - Harry encarou Malfoy. Não era vê-lo puxando saco que o intrigava; ele tinha visto Malfoy fazer isso por muito tempo com Snape. Era o fato de Malfoy ter, afinal de contas, um olhar um pouco doente.

Era a primeira vez em que ele tinha visto Malfoy agir como um idoso; agora ele reparou que Malfoy tinha sombras escuras debaixo dos olhos e uma cor distintamente cinzenta de pele.

- Eu gostaria de ter uma palavra com você, Draco - Snape disse de repente.

- Agora, Severus. - Slughorn disse soluçando novamente - Por Cristo, não seja muito duro.

- Eu sou o Diretor da Casa dele e eu decidirei quão duro, ou caso contrário, gentil, devo ser. - Snape disse - Siga-me, Draco - Eles partiram, Snape à frente com Malfoy parecendo ressentido. Harry esperou um momento, então disse:

- Eu voltarei daqui a pouco, Luna...Vou ao banheiro.

- Certo - ela disse distraída e ele pensou tê-la ouvido, quando se apressou para longe da multidão, retomar o assunto da Conspiração de Rotfang com a Professora Trelawney que parecia extremamente interessada. Era fácil, uma vez fora da festa, retirar a Capa da Invisibilidade do bolso e colocá-la por cima, no corredor completamente vazio. O mais difícil era achar Snape e Malfoy.

Harry correu pelo corredor, o ruído dos pés disfarçados pela música e pela conversa alta que ainda saía do escritório de Slughorn atrás dele. Talvez Snape tivesse levado Malfoy ao escritório dele nos calabouços... Ou talvez ele o estivesse escoltando para o Salão Comunal da Sonserina... Harry encostava a orelha de porta em porta pelo corredor até que, com um grande sobressalto de excitação, ele se abaixou para o buraco da fechadura da última sala de aula no corredor e ouviu vozes...

- ...não pode cometer erros, porque se você for expulso-

- Eu não tive nada a ver com isto, certo?

- Eu espero que você esteja contando a verdade, porque isso foi tolo e desajeitado. Você já é suspeito de ter uma mão nisto.

- Quem suspeita de mim? - disse Malfoy furiosamente. - Pela última vez, eu não fiz nada, certo? Aquela garota, Bell, deve ter algum inimigo e não sabe - não me olhe como se eu gostasse disso! Eu sei o que você está fazendo, eu não sou estúpido, mas não vai funcionar - eu posso parar você! - Houve uma pausa e, então, Snape disse baixo:

- Ah... Tia Bellatrix tem lhe ensinado Oclumência, eu vejo. Que pensamentos você estará tentando esconder do seu mestre, Draco?

- Eu não estou tentando esconder nada dele, eu só não o quero se intrometendo!

Harry apertou ainda mais a orelha contra a fechadura... O que teria acontecido para fazer Malfoy falar com Snape assim - Snape, para quem ele tinha sempre mostrado respeito e tinha até mesmo gostado?

- Então, é por isso que você tem me evitado? Você temeu minha interferência? Você percebeu isso, tendo faltado e não veio a meu escritório quando eu tinha lhe dito repetidamente para ir lá, Draco-

- Então, me ponha em detenção! Informe para Dumbledore! - zombou Malfoy. Houve outra pausa. Então Snape disse:

- Você sabe perfeitamente que eu não posso ou desejo fazer qualquer uma dessas coisas.

- Você agiria melhor parando de me dizer para ir ao seu escritório!

- Escute-me. - Snape disse, a voz dele tão baixa agora que Harry teve que encostar a orelha dele bem forte contra a fechadura para ouvir. - Eu estou tentando ajudar. Eu jurei à sua mãe que eu o protegeria. Eu fiz o Voto Inquebrável, Draco-

- Vocês terão que quebrar isto, então, porque eu não preciso da sua proteção! É meu trabalho, ele deu isto para mim e eu estou fazendo, eu tenho um plano e vou cumprir, só está levando um pouco mais de tempo que eu pensei que iria!

- Qual é seu plano?

- Não é da sua conta!

- Se você me contar o que você está tentando fazer, eu posso ajudar...

- Eu tenho toda a ajuda de que preciso. Obrigado, eu não estou só!

- Você estava sozinho, certamente, esta noite, na qual foi tolo ao extremo, vagando pelos corredores sem vigia ou auxílio, estes são erros elementares –

- Eu teria Crabbe e Goyle comigo se você não os tivesse posto em detenção!

- Controle sua voz! - Snape gritou para Malfoy que tinha subido sua voz excitadamente.

- Se seus amigos Crabbe e Goyle pretendem passar a pelo N.O.M. de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, eles precisarão trabalhar melhor do que eles estão fazendo-

- O que importa? - disse Malfoy. - Defesa Contra as Artes das trevas parece piada, não é, um ato? Como se algum de nós precisasse dessa Defesa.

- Este passo é crucial para nosso sucesso, Draco! - disse Snape. - Onde você acha que eu teria chegado em todos estes anos se eu não soubesse agir? Agora me escute! Você está sendo descuidado, vagando à noite, se for pego, e se você está colocando sua confiança em assistentes como Crabbe e Goyle...

- Eles não são os únicos, tenho outras pessoas a meu lado, pessoas melhores!

- Então por que não confia em mim, e eu posso...

- Eu sei como você é! Você quer roubar minha glória! - Houve outra pausa, então Snape disse friamente:

- Você está falando como uma criança. Eu entendo totalmente que a prisão de seus pais o transtornou, mas - Harry teve um segundo apenas para alertar-se; ele ouviu os passos de Malfoy no outro lado da porta e se arremessou para fora no momento em que a porta estourou abrindo. Malfoy estava descendo o corredor, para além da porta aberta do escritório de Slughorn, e sumiu por um canto distante, longe da vista.

Quase não ousando respirar, Harry permaneceu abaixado até Snape deixar lentamente a sala de aula. Com uma expressão desconcertada, ele voltou à festa. Harry ficou no chão, escondeu-se perto de uma armadura, com a mente em uma grande corrida. Quando conseguiu se mover novamente, Harry percebeu que não era o único escondido naquele corredor. Aparentemente Lily, Scorpius, Ted, Albus e James também queriam saber o que Snape iria dizer ao Malfoy. E pela cara de Scorpius, eles sabiam exatamente o que Draco Malfoy estava tentando fazer.

Nem Harry, nem Lily, nem Scorpius, nem Ted, nem Albus e nem James falaram sobre o que ouviram da conversa entre os dois sonserinos. Pelo menos nenhum deles disse nenhuma palavra sobre o assunto naquela noite, nem no dia seguinte, durante a viagem de trem que os levaria para passar o natal na Toca.

Molly Weasley mal avistou seus filhos e correu para abraçá-los. Abraçou a cada um deles com todo o amor de mãe e de vó como só ela sabia fazer. Para a matriarca dos Weasley's não fazia diferença se aqueles garotos pertenciam ou não ao tempo presente. Tudo o que importava era que todos eles faziam parte da sua família.

Acomodar todos eles na Toca não foi fácil. Quase todos os ruivos passariam o Natal em casa, excluindo apenas Percy e Charles, além do fato de que Fleur e Remus iriam dormir por lá não ajudar em nada na falta de espaço.

Sem opções, a Sra. Weasley foi obrigada a aceitar a sugestão de James e deixar que seus futuros netos dormissem em colchões espalhados pelo chão da sala enquanto Harry e Ron dividiam o quarto do ruivo e Ginny se conformava em ter Fleur como companheira de quarto.

Os gêmeos, como sempre, dividiriam um quarto, e teriam seu irmão mais velho, Bill, como companhia, já que o quarto deste foi destinado ao uso do licantropo.

Assim que teve uma chance, Harry, com a ajuda de Albus, contou a Ron sobre a conversa que ouvira entre Snape e Draco.

- Então, Snape estava se oferecendo para ajudá-lo? Ele estava definitivamente se oferecendo para ajudá-lo? – perguntou Ron pelo que parecia ser a centésima vez.

- Se você me perguntar isso mais uma vez. - disse Harry - Eu vou enfiar esse talo de couve...

- Eu só estou checando. - disse Rony. Eles estavam sentados sozinhos na pia da cozinha d'A Toca, limpando um monte de couve-de-bruxelas para a Sra. Weasley. A neve caía através da janela aberta.

- Sim, Snape estava se oferecendo para ajudá-lo. - disse Harry - Ele disse que fez uma promessa para a mãe do Malfoy de protegê-lo, que ele havia feito um Voto Perpétuo ou algo assim.

- Um Voto Perpétuo? - disse Rony, parecendo espantado - Não, ele não poderia . . . Você tem certeza?

- Claro que temos! – exclamou Albus que já estava cansado desse assunto.

- O que acontece se você quebrá-lo? – perguntou Harry com certo receio da resposta.

- Você morre. - disse Rony simplesmente - Fred e George tentaram me pegar para fazer um com eles quando eu tinha mais ou menos cinco anos. Eu estava quase fazendo, eu estava de mãos dadas com Fred e tudo mais quando papai nos encontrou. Ele ficou furioso - disse Rony, com um olhar amedrontado nos olhos – Foi a única vez que vi papai tão bravo quanto a mamãe... Fred diz que o lado esquerdo do seu traseiro nunca mais foi o mesmo.

- Sim, bem, deixando de lado o traseiro de Fred...

- Perdão - disse a voz de Fred assim que os gêmeos entraram na cozinha acompanhados de Ted e James - Aaah, George, olha isso. Eles estão usando faca e tudo. Deus os abençoe.

- Eu terei dezessete em pouco mais de dois meses, - disse Rony irritado - e então eu poderei fazer isso com mágica!

- Mas, enquanto isso - disse George sentando na mesa da cozinha e colocando seus pés sobre ela - nós podemos assistir a demonstração do uso correto de uma... epa!

A conversa mudou rapidamente de rumo, indo parar num questionamento sobre a sanidade mental de Lavender, namorada de Ron, o que gerou muitas risadas, menos, obviamente, do ruivo mais novo. E mesmo com a saída dos gêmeos, que convidaram Ted, James e Albus para uma partida de quadribol, Harry ainda assim não conseguiu convencer Ron, ao menos não completamente, de suas teorias sobre Malfoy e Snape.

Harry desejava apenas ter tido tempo de contar a Hermione. Ela estava dançando animadamente quando eles voltaram para a festa, e quando eles saíram cedo para A Toca no dia seguinte, ele mal teve tempo de desejar um Feliz Natal e contar a ela que ele tinha notícias muito importantes para quando voltassem do feriado. Ele não tinha certeza que ela o ouviria se ele contasse naquele momento, é o que pensava; Rony e Lilá estavam se despedindo romanticamente um do outro justamente perto de onde estavam.

Mesmo assim, nem Hermione poderia negar uma coisa: Malfoy estava definitivamente planejando algo, e Snape sabia o que era, então Harry se achava com todo o direito de dizer "eu bem que falei", como já havia dito várias vezes a Ron.

Harry não teve a chance de falar com o Sr.Weasley, que estava trabalhando muito no Ministério, até a noite da Véspera do Natal. Os Weasleys e seus convidados estavam sentados na sala de estar, que Ginny decorou de forma bastante exagerada. Era como sentar num local onde ocorreu uma explosão de papel-decorativo. Fred, Jorge, Harry, Rony, Ted, Jay, Al, Lil e Scorpius eram os únicos que sabiam que o anjo no topo da árvore era até pouco tempo um gnomo de jardim que mordeu Fred no tornozelo enquanto ele apanhava cenouras para a noite de Natal. Estufado, pintado de ouro, vestido com um tutu minúsculo e com pequenas asas colocadas atrás, ele olhava com raiva para todos eles, o anjo mais feio que Harry já viu, com uma grande cabeça careca como uma batata e pés cabeludos.

Depois da "sessão tortura" como os nossos viajantes do tempo _carinhosamente _chamavam o momento em que a Sra. Weasley obrigava todos eles a escutar por uma transmissão de Natal a cantora favorita da matriarca, Harry, que estava próximo ao Sr. Weasley conseguiu conversar com ele.

- Desculpe-me por isso - ele disse, apontando com a cabeça a direção do rádio, enquanto Celestina voltava ao refrão - Já está acabando.

- Sem problemas - disse Harry, sorrindo - Tem estado ocupado no Ministério?

- Muito. - disse Sr. Weasley - Eu não consideraria assim se nós estivéssemos pegando alguma coisa, mas das três apreensões que fizemos nos últimos dois meses, eu duvido que ao menos um deles é um Comensal da Morte de verdade. Mas não conte isso a ninguém - ele disse rápido, parecendo muito mais acordado.

- Eles ainda não estão mantendo Stan Shunpike preso, estão? - perguntou Harry.

- Eu receio que sim. – disse o Sr. Weasley - Eu sei que Dumbledore tentou apelar diretamente para Scrimgeour sobre Stan. ... Eu digo, qualquer um que tenha conversado com ele ultimamente dirá que ele é tão Comensal da Morte quanto esta poltrona... Mas os superiores preferem ver como se ele tivesse fazendo algum progresso, e 'três prisões' soa melhor que 'três prisões erradas e libertação'... Mas de novo, isso é realmente secreto...

Harry concordou em manter segredo e aproveitou o momento para contar ao Sr. Weasley sobre a conversa ouvida entre Snape e Draco. A resposta dele e de Lupin, que estava sentado próximo e escutara tudo atentamente, foi a mesma. "você já pensou na possibilidade de ele estar fingindo oferecer ajuda pra descobrir o que ele o garoto Malfoy está fazendo?" no que Harry respondeu que era de Snape que estavam falando e que ele não é confiável.

Antes, porém que os três entrassem em uma discussão sobre a lealdade de Severus Snape, o programa de Natal havia terminado.

- Vamos tomar mais uma pra encerrar? - perguntou Sr. Weasley em voz alta, ficando de pé - Quem quer gemada?

- Como tem passado ultimamente? - Harry pergunto a Lupin, enquanto Sr.Weasley apressava-se para buscar gemada e todos se distraíam com uma conversa.

- Oh, eu tenho estado escondido - disse Lupin - Quase literalmente. É por isso que não pude lhe escrever, Harry, enviando cartas para você eu teria me denunciado.

- O que isso significa?

Antes, porém, que Remus pudesse responder, uma figura de cabelos azuis se intrometeu na conversa.

- Então nos encontramos de novo, papai.

- Papai? – perguntou Remus confuso olhando pela primeira vez para um dos viajantes – Esse cabelo... Eu já vi isso antes... Mas não foi um sonho?

- Sonho? – perguntou Ted antes de rir – Padrinho! Você não tinha me contado que apagou a memória deles! – disse o metamorfomago de braços cruzados e uma expressão de repreensão no rosto ao falar com Harry.

- Apagar memória? – questionou o moreno – Do que é que você está falando Teddy?

- TEDDY REMUS LUPIN! – gritou Lil do outro lado da sala – VOCÊ NÃO DEVERIA ESTAR FALANDO COM SEU FUTURO PAI E SABE MUITO BEM DISSO!

- Desculpa te contradizer, ruiva, – falou Teddy piscando um olho para ela – mas você ACABOU de dizer tudo o que eu não deveria dizer...

Como resposta, Lil mostrou a língua pra ele.

- Vai dizer que não era exatamente isso que você queria fazer? – perguntou ela, um sorriso maroto nos lábios – Agora o papai não pode brigar com você por ter contado.

- É! – concordou Albus que estava ao lado da irmã – Ele vai brigar com VOCÊ!

- Er... – fez a ruiva corando levemente – Não tinha pensado nisso... Vovó! Não deixa a mamãe me por de castigo!? Por favor! Ela vai querer tirar minha vassoura!

E depois dessa frase todos os presentes caíram na risada. Ou melhor. Quase todos.

Remus John Lupin ainda se encontrava num estranho transe. Memórias que ele não sabia que tinha haviam surgido em sua mente, e o fato gritante de que aquele garoto era seu filho ainda ecoava em sua mente.

- Ah não... De novo não! – disse Ted ao perceber o estado que seu pai se encontrava – Remus John Lupin! Você não tem mais quinze anos pra ficar estático pelo simples fato de conhecer seu futuro filho!

- Do que é que você tá falando, Ted? – perguntou Harry curioso.

- Desculpa padrinho, mas eu não posso contar. – respondeu o metamorfomago antes de arrastar Remus Lupin para fora do campo de visão e de audição de todos.

**N/A:**Olá! tudo bem com todos voces?  
eu realmente espero que sim! aproveitaram as férias? eu estava mesmooo precisando de férias! então agradeçam a viagem que eu fiz, porque foi ela que me reinspirou pra voltar a escrever essa fic!  
desculpem a demora do cap... mas o fim so ultimo semestre não foi nada facil...  
mas falando de coisas melhores... GOTARAM?? eu particularmente gostei desse cap! como voces puderam ver, eu inclui algumas cenas do livro... não estão identicas pq eu, com preguiça de copia do livro, peguei uma versão da internet... mas... o proximo cap vem logo! prometo! e ele vai trazer muiiitas mudanças! mas pro cap vir mais rapido, COMENTEM BASTANTE!!

AHH! UMA ENQUETE! voce querem que eu mude os acontecimentos do passado ou mantenho o cannon? pq, o trailer jah diz, os marotos vão aparecer logo! eu deixo ou não a memória deles intacta??


	7. Capitulo 5

- Do que é que você tá falando, Ted

_- Do que é que você tá falando, Ted? – perguntou Harry curioso._

_- Desculpa padrinho, mas eu não posso contar. – respondeu o metamorfomago antes de arrastar Remus Lupin para fora do campo de visão e de audição de todos._

**Capítulo 5**

Na sala de estar dos Weasley's, oito ruivos, dois morenos, dois loiros e um castanho puderam apenas observar enquanto Ted levava Remus para o jardim.

- Do que é que eles estavam falando? – perguntou finalmente Ron, quebrando o silêncio deixado pela saída dos dois Lupin's.

- Como o próprio Teddy disse, - respondeu Albus – não podemos contar! Tudo o que digo é que os verdadeiros culpados de estarmos aqui hoje são James e Lily.

- O que seus irmãos fizeram de tão grave? – perguntou Bill curioso.

- Meus irmãos? – perguntou Al um pouco confuso – Eu estou falando de Prongs Potter e Lily Evans...

- Albus Severus Potter! – disse James seriamente – Você não deveria ter dito isso a eles.

- Uau! – fez Scorpius numa tentativa de acalmar os ânimos e divergir a atenção deles – James Sirius Potter repreendendo alguém? Isso é inédito!

- Realmente! – concordou Lil, que também queria desviar a curiosidade dos presentes – Você anda passando tempo demais com Albus e Teddy. Onde foi parar seu lado maroto?

- Não enche, Lil! – disse o castanho – Eu só não estou nem um pouco a fim de dar idéias.

- Dar idéias? – questionou Hermione cada vez mais curiosa – Do que afinal de contas vocês estão falando?

- Eu não vou contar. – disse James categórico – E vocês três. NÃO se ATREVAM a contar qualquer coisa! Eu não estou nem um pouco a fim de enfrentar a fúria da mamãe.

- Já entendemos Jay. Não se preocupe. – concordou Albus – Mas... E o Teddy?

- O Ted que se vire! É o pai dele, oras! – completou o castanho voltando a sorrir marotamente.

- Agora, mudando de assunto... – falou Scorpius – Alguém pode me dizer...

E dito isso, Albus, Lil, James e Scorpius começaram a falar sobre tudo, qualquer coisa que não envolvesse os acontecimentos passados, ou melhor, futuros.

Logo depois de ser arrastado para fora da casa, Remus Lupin se viu frente a frente, novamente, com seu filho. Memórias confusas surgiram na mente dele, já que o licantropo não conseguia mais definir o que havia sido um simples sonho e o que fora real.

- Então... – disse Ted quebrando o silêncio que se instalara sobre eles – Nos encontramos de novo.

- Quando você diz de novo, você quer dizer? – perguntou Remus – Porque, teoricamente, nós devemos nos encontrar sempre, já que você é meu filho e tudo mais...

- O que eu quero dizer é... – começou Ted, uma sombra de tristeza passando por seu rosto por alguns segundos antes dele voltar a sorrir – Nos encontramos de novo numa época em que você nem é casado com a minha mãe...

- Ca-casado? – gaguejou Remus – Mas eu não vou me casar com Nimphadora!

- Você achou o que? – perguntou Ted achando graça da situação – Que numa noite qualquer do futuro ela tinha simplesmente te seduzido e engravidado?

- Bom... é... – respondeu o licantropo completamente sem jeito.

Ted não sabia se ria ou se batia em seu pai. A situação de Remus era hilária, mas ele achar que sua mãe faria uma coisa como essa era revoltante.

- Tente entender o meu lado! – pediu Remus percebendo as reações em Teddy, as mesmas reações que ele mesmo teria se estivessem em posições contrárias – Eu sou um lobisomem! Nimphadora é muito mais nova do que eu! E eu não tenho nada a oferecer a ela!

- E você já disse isso a ela um milhão de vezes, e vai dizer mais milhares de vezes, e não vai resultar em NADA! Porque, como pode ver muito bem, eu estou aqui pra provar que você PODE SIM ser feliz ao lado dela.

Remus continuou calado. Ted compreendia o pai. Por tudo o que seu padrinho tinha lhe contado, ele sabia que seu pai não acreditava merecer tal felicidade, e ainda assim, Teddy achava simplesmente irritante a maneira como Remus Lupin, o homem que deu a vida para que seu filho pudesse viver num mundo em paz, conseguia ter pena de si mesmo.

- Eu vou voltar lá pra dentro. – disse Ted dando as costas a seu pai – Pare de achar que não merecer ser feliz. Todos nós merecemos. Foi você quem me ensinou isso.

E então o metamorfomago voltou para dentro da casa, deixando para trás um licantropo pensativo.

Na manhã seguinte...

- Ela deve estar brincando...

Harry acordou assustado e encontrou uma meia estufada no fim da sua cama. Ele colocou seus óculos e olhou ao redor, a janela minúscula estava quase completamente obscura com neve e, na frente dela, Rony que estava sentado muito reto na cama e examinava o que parecia ser um cordão de ouro.

- Que é isso? - perguntou Harry.

- É da Lavender. - disse Rony, parecendo revoltado - Se ela pensa seriamente que eu vou usar...

Harry olhou mais de perto e deixou escapar uma risada. Pendurado no cordão em letras enormes de ouro havia a frase "Meu Namorado".

Foi nessa hora, a pior de todas para Ron, que Lil, Jay, Al e Ted entraram no quarto.

- EU NÃO ACREDITO! – berrou Lil – Quando o papai nos contou sobre essa corrente... – continuou a ruiva pegando o cordão das mãos de Ron – Eu jurava que era mentira!

- Sua mãe não te ensinou a bater na porta antes de entrar não? – perguntou Ron tentando tirar a corrente das mãos dela – E se um de nós estivesse sem roupa?

Antes que Lily tivesse a chance de responder, a porta foi novamente aberta.

- O que está acontecendo aqui?

- Deixa pra lá... – falou Ron desanimado ao ver Ginny entrando no quarto.

- Tio Ron ganhou um cordão de natal! – contou Lil mostrando para Ginny o presente de Lavender.

E com isso, o presente virou a atração da casa, para a infelicidade de Ron, que teve que agüentar todos os seus irmãos, amigos e futuros sobrinhos tirando sarro dele.

Todos estavam vestindo suéteres novos quando se sentaram para o almoço de Natal, aliás, todos exceto Fleur (com quem, aparentemente, a Sra.Weasley não quis desperdiçar seu tempo) e a própria Sra.Weasley, que estava usando um chapéu azul meia-noite novo que resplandecia como diamante com o que pareciam ser pequenas estrelas, e um espetacular colar de ouro.

- Fred e Jorge me deram! Eles não são lindos?

- Bem, nós queremos te agradar cada vez mais, mãe, agora que estamos lavando nossas próprias meias. - disse Jorge, acenando levemente - Pastinaca, Remus?

- Harry, você tem uma larva no seu cabelo. - disse Gina alegre, inclinando-se sobre a mesa para tirá-la; Harry sentiu um nó em sua garganta que não tinha nada a ver com a larva.

- Kreacher? – perguntou Albus, e recebeu um aceno de concordância de Harry.

- Qu' horrivell – exclamou Fleur.

- Sim, não é? - disse Rony - Molho de carne, Fleur?

Em sua ânsia para ajudá-la, ele bateu na tigela de molho de carne e a fez voar; Bill acenou sua varinha e o molho de carne girou no ar e voltou imediatamente para a tigela.

- Você é tão desastrrade quanto a Tonks. - disse Fleur para Rony, quando terminou de beijar Bill em agradecimento – Ela está semprre derrubande...

- Convidei a _querida_ Tonks para vir aqui hoje. - disse Sra.Weasley, abaixando as cenouras com uma força desnecessária e encarando Fleur - Mas ela não aceitou. Você tem falado com ela ultimamente, Remus?

- Não, eu não tenho mantido muito contato com ninguém. - disse Lupin - Mas Tonks tem sua própria família para visitar, não tem? – e ao perguntar isso, Remus lançou um rápido olhar a Ted, que mesmo conversando com Fred ainda olhava para ele desaprovadoramente.

- Hmmm. Talvez. Na realidade, tive a impressão que ela estava planejando passar o Natal sozinha.

Ela deu a Lupin um olhar irritado, como se pensasse que a culpa era toda dele que ela teria como nora Fleur em vez de Tonks, mas Harry, olhando de relance para Ted, teve a impressão de que não era exatamente disso que a matriarca Weasley estava falando. Entretanto, ele se lembrou de uma pergunta que queria fazer sobre Tonks, e quem melhor para perguntar do que a Lupin, o homem que sabia tudo sobre Patronos?

- O Patrono de Tonks mudou de forma. - ele disse a Lupin - Foi o que Snape disse. Eu não sabia que isso podia acontecer. Por que seu Patrono mudaria?

Lupin passou um tempo mastigando seu pedaço de peru e o engoliu antes de dizer lentamente:

- Ás vezes... Um grande choque... Uma crise emocional... – e a cada palavra que saia de sua boca, o licantropo se sentia culpado. Principalmente porque o olhar de Teddy continuava sobre ele.

- Ele parecia grande, e tinha quatro pernas - disse Harry, golpeado por um súbito pensamento e abaixando sua voz - Ei, não poderia ser...?

- Arthur! - disse Sra. Weasley repentinamente. Ela tinha se levantado da cadeira, sua mão estava pressionando o coração e estava olhando fixamente para fora da janela da cozinha.

- Arthur, é o Percy!

- O quê?

O Sr. Weasley olhou. Todos olharam rapidamente para a janela, Gina ficou de pé para olhar melhor. Lá, com certeza absoluta, estava Percy Weasley, passando pelo jardim cheio de neve, seus óculos de aro de tartaruga brilhando na luz do sol. Entretanto, ele não estava sozinho.

- Arthur, ele está... Ele está com o Ministro!

E com absoluta certeza, o homem que Harry viu no Profeta Diário estava andando ao lado Percy, mancando ligeiramente, sua juba de cabelos acinzentados e seu casaco preto manchado de neve. Antes que qualquer um deles pudesse dizer alguma coisa, antes que o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley fizessem mais trocas de olhares surpresos, a porta de trás se abriu e lá estava Percy. Houve um silêncio doloroso por um momento. Então Percy disse formalmente:

- Feliz Natal, Mamãe.

- Oh, Percy! - disse a Sra. Weasley se jogando nos braços do filho.

Rufus Scrimgeour parou na entrada, apoiado em sua bengala e sorrindo enquanto observava a cena de afeto.

- Desculpe-me por essa intromissão. - disse ele, quando Sra.Weasley olhou para ele, irradiando e limpando os olhos. - Percy e eu estávamos na vizinhança trabalhando, você sabe, e ele não pôde resistir de vir aqui e ver todos vocês.

Mas Percy não mostrou sinal algum de querer cumprimentar alguém do resto da família. Ele ficou quieto e imóvel, e começou a observar todas as pessoas. Sr.Weasley, Fred, e Jorge estavam todos observando-o, enfrentando-o cara a cara.

- Por favor, entre, sente-se, Ministro! - convidou eufórica a Mrs. Weasley, ajeitando seu chapéu. - Coma ou pouco, ou beba... Quer dizer...

- Não, não, minha cara Molly. - disse Scrimgeour. Harry supôs que ele tinha checado o nome dela com Percy antes deles entrarem na casa. - Eu não quero me intrometer, eu não estaria aqui se Percy não quisesse vê-los assim tão de repente.

- Oh, Percy! - disse Sra. Weasley com ternura, alcançando-o para beijá-lo.

- Nós só vamos ficar uns cinco minutos, então eu vou dar uma volta no jardim enquanto vocês conversam com Percy. Não, não, eu lhe asseguro que não quero me intrometer! Bem, se alguém pudesse me mostrar esse jardim charmosíssimo... Ah, aquele jovem já terminou, por que ele não me leva para dar uma volta?

A atmosfera ao redor da mesa mudou perceptivelmente. Todos olharam de Scrimgeour para Harry. Ninguém parecia entender o que Scrimgeour pretendia quando fingiu não saber o nome de Harry, ou pensar que era natural que ele fosse o escolhido para acompanhar o Ministro ao jardim quando Gina, Fleur, e Jorge também estavam com os pratos limpos.

- Sim, tudo bem - disse Harry entre o silêncio.

Ele não convenceu ninguém, toda a conversa de Scrimgeour de que eles estavam na vizinhança, que Percy queria ver sua família... A razão real que eles tiveram para ir até lá foi que Scrimgeour poderia conversar sozinho com Harry.

- Tudo bem - ele disse baixo, enquanto passava por Lupin, que já estava se levantando de sua cadeira. – Bem. - completou, quando Sr. Weasley abriu sua boca para falar.

- Maravilha! - disse Scrimgeour, voltando para deixar Harry passar através da porta atrás dele. - Nós só iremos dar uma volta pelo jardim, e Percy estará livre. Continuem, todos!

Todos, menos a Sra. Weasley, ficaram observando Harry e o ministro saírem para o jardim.

- Tio Percy! – disse Ted com um olhar maroto – Finalmente uma chance de te conhecer!

James, Albus, Lily e Remus reconheceram aquele olhar. Os três primeiros porque sabiam que um olhar maroto significava diversão e o terceiro por já ter visto esse mesmo olhar em seus dois melhores amigos e, por isso, sabia que Percy Weasley não sairia dali intacto. Ao menos não o ego dele.

- Tio? – perguntou Percy confuso – Até onde eu sei nenhum dos meus irmãos tem filho. Ainda mais um dessa idade.

- Oh! – fez James entrando na brincadeira – Você não sabia Tio Percy? Somos todos seus sobrinhos!

- É! – concordou Lily – É assim que se chama, os filhos da sua irmã...

- COMO É? – perguntou Percy assustado – Ginny! Como... quem... quando?

E depois dessa explosão incoerente, Ginny, Ron, Fred, George, Bill, James, Ted, Albus, Lily e Scorpius começaram a gargalhar. Remus e Arthur tentavam segurar o riso, Fleur não entendia nada do que estava acontecendo e a Sra. Weasley ficou simplesmente furiosa.

- Garotos! Nesta casa se respeitam os mais velhos! Suas mães não lhes deram educação?

- Bom... – disse Albus quando conseguiu parar de rir – Tentar elas até tentaram... Mas somos descendentes dos Marauders! O que você esperava Vovó?

A interferência dos viajantes conseguiu amenizar o clima que havia se formado depois de Scrimgeour levar Harry para o jardim, e a família Weasley até conseguiu aproveitar um pouco a visita de Percy, ou ao menos a Sra. Weasley aproveitou.

Harry, porém, não quis falar muito sobre a conversa que teve com o ministro da magia, e por mais que insistissem, os Weasleys e Remus continuaram sem saber o que exatamente foi dito.

Apesar de tudo isso, os dias finais das férias passaram tranquilamente, e logo os adolescentes tiveram que voltar para Hogwarts.

No dia marcado para voltarem, Harry, Ginny, Ron, James, Albus, Ted, Lily e Scorpius usaram o pó de flu para voltarem, saindo na lareira da sala da Professora McGonagall.

- Cuidado com o pó. – disse a professora – E o diretor quer vê-los.

- Mas nós não fizemos nada! – protestou Scorpius.

- É sobre a viagem de volta. - completou ela.

Se despedindo na porta da sala de McGonagall, Harry, Ron e Ginny foram para o salão comunal, enquanto nossos viajantes do tempo caminharam lentamente para a direção.

Ao entrarem na sala de Dumbledore eles viram que o diretor não estava sozinho. Severus Snape estava sentado confortavelmente em uma poltrona e não dirigiu nem sequer um olhar na direção deles.

- O Senhor queria nos ver, diretor? – perguntou Albus.

- Sim, meus jovens. – respondeu o diretor fazendo aparecer cinco cadeiras e deixando-os se acomodarem – Creio que seu passeio pelo tempo esteja terminado. É hora de voltarem para casa, antes que a linha do tempo seja completamente arruinada.

- Nós podemos pelo menos nos despedir dos outros? – perguntou Teddy tentando soar inocente.

- Mas é claro! – sorriu Dumbledore – O professor Snape irá com vocês, e assim que se despedirem ele os levará de volta para o verdadeiro tempo de vocês.

Sem dizer nenhuma palavra, Severus Snape saiu da sala do diretor, sendo seguido, a alguma distância, pelos nossos viajantes. Eles caminhavam em direção a sala comunal da Grifinória, onde Harry, Ron, Hermione e Ginny deveriam estar.

Snape continuou apenas andando, sem se importar em olhar para trás e ver se estava ou não sendo seguido, o que deu a James uma idéia:

- Ei! – chamou Jay baixinho – Ele não sabe como o feitiço funciona... E se a gente...

- Será que ele cai nessa? – perguntou Albus.

- É do seboso que estamos falando, Al... – lembrou Ted.

- É! – concordou Lil – Mas pra isso temos que convencer ele a nos devolver as poções!

- Tem razão! Como faremos isso? – perguntou Albus.

- Acho que sei como... – disse Scorpius – Tudo o que temos que fazer é...

E formado o plano, eles alcançaram Snape quando ele já estava em frente ao retrato da mulher gorda.

- Andem. – mandou Severus – Não tenho o dia todo. Se despeçam e peguem o que for de vocês. E, de preferência, façam isso rápido!

Sem discutir, eles deram a senha e passaram pelo buraco do retrato, com Snape permanecendo do lado de fora.

- O que é que vocês aprontaram? – perguntou Hermione.

- Nada! – defenderam-se.

- Nós vamos pra casa... – respondeu Teddy – Viemos apenas nos despedir!

- Mas já?! – disse Harry.

- É! A não ser que vocês queiram conhecer o futuro. – brincou James.

- A única parte chata é que o _ranhoso_ vai junto... – lamentou-se Albus – Mas temos que nos apressar, ele tá esperando a gente do lado de fora.

Os garotos subiram para seus respectivos dormitórios, pegaram os pouquíssimos objetos pessoais que tinham e mais algumas coisas de "lembrança". Depois, desceram novamente as escadas e, juntos a Harry, Ginny, Ron e Hermione, saíram do salão comunal.

- Que comovente. – disse Snape irônico – Vieram todos se despedir.

- Já sabe como funciona o feitiço, professor? – perguntou Scorpius.

- Se eu não soubesse, de que adiantaria eu estar aqui?

- Foi só uma pergunta inocente! – continuou o loiro – Afinal, é o senhor que está com as poções...

- Falando nas poções, o senhor poderia devolvê-las? – pediu Ted – É que o padrinho não vai ficar nem um pouco feliz se descobrir que eu deixei alguma delas aqui...

De má vontade, Severus pôs a mão em um de seus bolsos e tirou vários vidrinhos com poções laranjas e roxas.

- Obrigado. – disse o metamorfomago pegando todas elas de volta.

- Se estão todas com você, como espera que eu os leve de volta? – perguntou Severus.

- Ora, senhor. – argumentou Ted – Eu entreguei ao diretor quatro vidros de poção laranja e cinco vidros de poção roxa. Eu só estou vendo quatro de cada, portanto eu assumi que o senhor estava com o vidro que falta.

- Mesmo? – perguntou Snape um pouquinho embaraçado – O outro vidro quebrou. Portanto, teremos que usar os que estão com você.

- Sério? – perguntou Ted – Isso vai ser mais fácil do que eu pensei!

- Do que você está falando? – perguntou o professor.

- Disso. – e sem um segundo de hesitação Ted jogou um dos vidros laranjas no chão e disse – _Tempurus passatus, _1977.

Antes que qualquer um deles pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, uma fumaça laranja envolveu a todos. Aos viajantes, a Snape e também a Harry, Ron, Ginny e Hermione, que estavam o tempo todo observando a cena.

Corredor em frente ao quadro da mulher gorda, 5 de janeiro de 1977.

Quatro garotos estavam voltando para o salão comunal depois do jantar. Antes, porém, que alcançassem seu objetivo, uma intensa fumaça laranjada apareceu bem em frente ao quadro da mulher gorda, deixando a mostra a sombra de 10 pessoas.

- Quem são vocês? – perguntou um garoto de cabelos negros arrepiados e olhos castanho-esverdeados escondidos atrás de um óculos de armação redonda – De onde saíram?

- Er... Oi, vovô... Lembra da gente? – perguntou Lil.

N/a: Olá! tudo bom?  
Em primeiro lugar, MUITO obrigada a todos/as que comentaram! seus comentários alegram meu dia! de verdade!!

Como deu pra notar, Marotos entraram na história! ou pelo menos vão entrar a partir do proximo cap!

Deixem MUIIITAS REVIEWS! e a enquete continua, mudo ou não mudo o futuro?


	8. Capitulo 6

_- Er... Oi vovô, lembra da gente? – perguntou Lil._

**Capítulo 6**

- Vovô? Como assim, do que vocês estão falando? De onde surgiram? – perguntou James "Prongs" Potter completamente confuso.

- É! – concordou Sirius – Vocês não estavam aí a um segundo atrás!

- Olha o que você fez! – gritou Severus Snape indignado – Desfaça isso imediatamente, Lupin!

- O que foi que eu fiz? – perguntou Remus perdido na conversa.

- Não você, ele! – disse Severus apontando para Teddy.

- Desculpe Professor, mas... – disse James Sirius apontando a varinha para o bruxo mais velho – _Confundus._

- Por que você fez isso, James Sirius Potter? – perguntou Ginny Weasley severamente.

- Porque assim ele para de encher o saco. – respondeu Albus – Não é muito melhor não ter o Snape bufando e dando ordens, mamãe?

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – perguntou Remus – Você é obviamente mais velho do que ela, como ela poderia ser sua mãe? E porque esse... Snape chamou você de Lupin?

- Porque não entramos no salão comunal? – perguntou Lil – Assim estaremos melhor acomodados e poderemos contar a vocês de onde surgimos.

- Só grifinórios podem entrar no nosso salão comunal. – disse Peter.

- E você está vendo alguém que NÃO seja da Grifinória por aqui? – perguntou Ginny – Além do ranhoso, é claro.

- Certo... – concordou Prongs – Acho que não tem problema vocês entrarem na torre...

E dito isso, Prongs disse a senha para a mulher gorda e, juntamente a Padfoot, Moony e Wormtail, observou Albus, James, Lil, Scorpius, Ron, Mione e Ginny arrastarem Harry para dentro, já que o moreno de óculos e olhos verdes parecia paralisado desde que ouvira a voz de Prongs Potter.

Depois de se acomodarem nas confortáveis poltronas em frente à lareira, Remus voltou a perguntar:

- Então, quem são vocês e como surgiram no meio do corredor?

- Como aparecemos é fácil, já ouviu falar em magia, Moony? – perguntou Teddy que estava começando a se acostumar a encontrar seu pai em situações envolvendo viagens no tempo.

- Certo... – disse Sirius – Mas vocês ainda não disseram quem são.

- É! – concordaram Prongs e Moony.

- Porque aquele cara te chamou de Lupin? – perguntou o licantropo.

- Porque ela te chamou de James Potter? – perguntou Prongs ao mesmo tempo – Só existe UM James Potter nessa escola. E meu nome do meio não é Sirius!

- De novo não... – reclamou Lily – Nós explicaremos tudo a vocês, se vocês deixarem!

- Certo... – disse Moony um pouco embaraçado – Expliquem-se então. QUEM são vocês?

- Essa é a pergunta mais fácil. – respondeu Scorpius – Eu me chamo...

- AAAHHHH!!! – gritou uma garota do lado de fora da sala comunal.

- Esquecemos do seboso... – disse Ted.

- É a Lily! – disse Prongs antes de se levantar e ir abrir o quadro da mulher gorda.

A cena do lado de fora era hilária. Lily, Marlene e Alice estavam batendo com livros e mochilas na figura caída de Severus Snape, que pedia a elas e a Merlin para que parassem de bater nele e dissessem onde ele estava e porque ele estava ali.

Ted, Jay, Al, Scorpius, Lil, Ginny e Ron não conseguiram segurar a risada. Hermione tentava não rir da cena, e Harry estava finalmente saindo do transe causado pela visão de Prongs e Padfoot.

- Será que vocês podem parar de rir e vir ajudar? – pediu Moony.

Hermione logo correu em socorro de seu professor, ajudando-o a levantar com a ajuda de Remus enquanto Prongs, Padfoot e Peter falavam com as garotas, tentando fazê-las parar de bater em Snape.

Quando finalmente as garotas se acalmaram, os marotos fizeram-nas entrar na sala comunal, e Hermione fez com que Snape também entrasse.

Todos se sentaram em frente à lareira. Os marotos, Lily, Marlene e Alice nas poltronas, e os viajantes do tempo no chão, de frente para eles. Severus Snape apenas olhava para todos eles, os olhos meio desfocados por causa do feitiço de confusão.

- Muito bem. Alguém pode me explicar o que está acontecendo aqui? – perguntou Lily Evans – Quem são vocês? E quem é ele?

- É o que estávamos tentando dizer aos nossos queridos marotos, quando você deu de cara com o seboso... – disse Lil – Acho que agora finalmente podemos começar a nos apresentar, não é? Estão todos aqui.

- O que você quer dizer com "estão todos aqui"? – perguntou Alice – De onde vocês nos conhecem?

- Acho que o primeiro passo é nos apresentarmos. Meu nome é Albus Severus Potter.

- Lily Luna Potter.

- James Sirius Potter.

- Ted Remus Lupin.

- Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy.

- Hermione Jane Granger.

- Ron Weasley.

- Ginny Weasley.

- Harry James Potter. – disse o moreno olhando ainda meio abobado para as figuras de seu pai e sua mãe.

- E aquele ali é nosso professor de poções, Severus Snape. – disse Hermione – Desculpem pelo susto, mas...

- PERAÍ! – disse James – De onde surgiram tantos Potter? Eu sou o único descendente da família Potter.

- Verdade. – disse Lil – Nesse tempo, você é o único Potter que existe.

- Você está dizendo que vocês não são desse tempo? – perguntou Marlene.

- Você sabe algum outro jeito de existir DOIS Severus Snape, um com 17 e outro com 37 anos?

- COMO ASSIM? – gritou Sirius – Aquele é o Snivellus? Ele é um sonserino! Não pode entrar aqui!

- Deixe ele pra lá, só por enquanto, Sirius. – pediu Jay.

- Você sabe meu nome?

- Nós sabemos os nomes de todos vocês. – respondeu Albus – Vocês são os marotos, Sirius Orion Black, Remus John Lupin, Peter Pettigrew e James Charlus Potter. E elas são Lily Evans, Marlene McKinnon e Alice Cohen.

- Vocês estão começando a me assustar. – disse Peter – Como sabem disso tudo?

- Ah! – disse Ted com um brilho maroto no olhar – Mas nós sabemos de muito mais do que isso.

- Como o quê? – perguntou James meio curioso meio desafiante.

- Como, por exemplo, que você é... completamente apaixonado por Lily Evans. – respondeu Lil.

- Todo o castelo sabe disso... – disse Sirius rolando os olhos.

- Certo... se vocês não têm problemas em ter o segredo maroto de vocês contado na frente delas... – começou Ted – Podemos contar o que realmente significa os apelidos, Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot e Prongs.

- Vocês estão blefando! – disse Moony, torcendo para que suas palavras fossem verdadeiras.

- Eu juro solenemente que não estou blefando. – disse Jay.

- Você... Vocês... COMO vocês sabem disso tudo? – perguntou Peter.

- Eu achei que isso já tinha sido esclarecido! – disse Hermione irritada – Nós viemos do futuro. De dois futuros diferentes, na verdade.

- É! – disse Ginny, também ficando cansada dessa conversa – Eu, Ron, Mione, Harry e o seboso viemos parar aqui depois que eles – disse apontando para Ted, Al, Jay, Lil e Scorpius – vieram do futuro para o nosso tempo.

- E qual seria o seu tempo? – perguntou Lily Evans – E o deles?

- Nós somos de 1997. – disse Ron – E eles são... são de...

- 2021. – completou Ted.

- WOW! 2021? Mas isso é MUITO tempo no futuro! – disse Alice – O que vocês vieram fazer aqui?

- Essa é uma pergunta para a qual eu adoraria saber a resposta. – disse Hermione olhando para Ted.

- Er... – fez Ted olhando para seus companheiros de viagem – Vocês nunca tiveram curiosidade de saber como eram as coisas... no passado?

- Mas se você já estava em uma viagem ao passado... – disse Ginny – Por que nos trouxe a essa época?

- Podemos conversar sobre isso outra hora? – perguntou Lil tentando acabar com o assunto – Já está tarde, a gente deveria dormir... Amanhã de manhã podemos decidir o que faremos.

- Certo... – concordou Hermione contrariada – E onde vamos dormir?

- Sala Precisa. – disseram Ted, Albus e Jay juntos.

- Oh! Certo. – concordou Ginny – Vamos então?

Assim, Ginny, Hermione e Ron, arrastando Harry, seguiram Jay, Al, Lil, Scorpius e Ted, sendo que o último levitava Snape, até o quadro da mulher gorda. Antes que eles saíssem do salão comunal da grifinória, porém, Lily Evans perguntou:

- EI! Onde vocês pensam que vão? Vocês não responderam as nossas perguntas!

- Responderemos amanhã! – disse Jay antes de abrir a passagem e fazer com que todos saíssem.

*******

**1997 – Direção.**

- Estranho. Muito estranho. – dizia Albus Dumbledore, sentado em sua cadeira e olhando atentamente para a porta de seu escritório.

- Se me permite, o que é estranho? – perguntou o quadro de Phineas Nigellus.

- Severus já deveria ter voltado, mas não há nenhum sinal dele em nenhuma parte do castelo. – respondeu o diretor, ainda olhando para a porta.

- Acho que está na hora de... desfazer o feitiço... – disse Phineas para o quadro de Dippet – Não acha?

- É! – concordou ele – A essa hora, todos eles já se foram.

- Feitiço? Se foram? – perguntou Albus – Do que vocês dois estão falando?

- Não se assuste Dumbledore. – disse o quadro Dylis – Há quase vinte anos atrás, Hogwarts achou que seria melhor se você se... esquecesse, de alguns acontecimentos daquele ano.

- E agora chegou a hora de retirarmos este feitiço. – completou Phineas.

Uma luz branca surgiu no meio da sala. Fawkes cantou. E Albus Dumbledore caiu em cima de sua mesa. Lembranças que ele não sabia que tinha invadiram sua mente.

- HARRY! – foi o único nome pronunciado por Dumbledore quando o velho bruxo se levantou de sua mesa, saindo o mais rapidamente que suas vestes e todos os seus anos permitiam em direção à sala comunal da Grifinória.

*******

**1977 – Sala Precisa.**

- Muito bem. – disse Ginny – Vocês escaparam de responder a mãe do Harry, mas não vão escapar de NÓS!

Foi quando Ginny disse isso, mais especificamente quando Ginny mencionou a "mãe do Harry" que o moreno de olhos verdes e óculos finalmente saiu completamente do transe que encontrar seus pais adolescentes lhe causara.

- Minha mãe? Aquela era realmente minha mãe?

- Era. – respondeu Lil simplesmente.

- Vocês querem dizer que realmente viemos para o passado? – perguntou Harry – Isso quer dizer...

- Quer dizer que o futuro ainda não foi formado. – respondeu Hermione – Mas Harry, mudar os acontecimentos pode ser desastroso!

- Que mal há em impedir que meus pais morram? – incrivelmente, quem perguntou isso não foi Harry, mas Ted.

- Seus pais morreram? – perguntou Ron confuso – Mas seu pai não é o Professor Lupin? E sua mãe... Quem é sua mãe?

- Isso é óbvio, Ron... – disse Hermione – Só pode ser a Tonks! De onde mais ele puxaria a metamorfomagia? Mas tem uma coisa que eu não entendo...

- E o que seria? – perguntou Ted.

- Se você quis vir ao passado para mudar o seu futuro, porque você não mudou o futuro do nosso tempo, porque vir para esse ano?

- Porque tudo começa aqui. – respondeu Albus – Embora a idéia inicial não fosse mudar o passado. Pelo menos não pra mim... Teddy?

- Bem... – disse ruborizando um pouco – Talvez essa idéia tenha passado pela minha cabeça... depois que o padrinho mandou que eu buscasse vocês...

- TEDDY! – repreendeu Lil – Você não lembra de todo o esforço da minha mãe pra impedir que meu pai fizesse uma besteira imensa? Não ouviu o que ela disse?

- Do que vocês estão falando? Por que a Ginny brigaria com o Harry sobre mudar ou não o passado? – perguntou Hermione. A curiosidade de resolver o mistério a fez esquecer que estavam em outro tempo.

- Acho que aqui não é o melhor lugar para conversarmos. – disse Albus – Mamãe, tia Mione, Tio Ron e Papai, vocês podem, por favor, cuidar do Snape? Ted, Lil, Jay e Scorpius, lá fora. Temos que conversar.

- Aonde vocês vão? – perguntou Ginny – Não podem perambular pelo castelo depois do toque de recolher!

- Não seremos pegos. – garantiu James – Só não deixem o seboso vir atrás da gente, ok?

E depois disso, Albus abriu a porta da Sala Precisa e por ela passaram James, Scorpius e Lil. Apenas depois de um olhar que poderia matar, Teddy seguiu seus contemporâneos.

- Pra onde? – perguntou Scorpius.

- Torre de astronomia. – respondeu Jay liderando o caminho enquanto olhava o mapa do maroto.

Ao chegarem à torre, os adolescentes se espalharam pelo lugar, procurando um bom lugar para se sentarem, já que a conversa parecia que seria longa, muito longa.

- Teddy, - começou Lil – o que, exatamente, você quer mudar do futuro, do nosso tempo?

- Vocês não sabem como foi crescer sem meus pais. – respondeu Ted sem olhar para nenhum deles – Não sabem o que é poder apenas imaginar como seria ter uma mãe pra te mimar, um pai pra aconselhar...

- Você é nosso irmão mais velho, Teddy! – disse Albus – Você tem mais de um pai e mais de uma mãe. Você tem a Vó Andy, a Vó Molly, nosso pai, nossa mãe, eles são seus pais também.

- Não é a mesma coisa. – disse o metamorfomago – E vocês sabem disso.

- Eu não sabia que você se sentia assim. – confessou James – Você sempre pareceu... conformado com isso.

- O que eu poderia fazer? No nosso tempo eu não tenho como mudar nada disso. Mas aqui... Aqui eles estão vivos! Estão bem! Aqui eu posso fazer alguma coisa para mudar o que aconteceu naquela maldita luta.

- Mas... e quanto ao resto do mundo? – perguntou Scorpius.

- Do que você está falando? – perguntou Teddy.

- É óbvio que se você prefere mudar o futuro daqui, e não de 1997, o que você contar a seu pai não vai mudar apenas o SEU futuro. Você teria que explicar a ele tudo. Teria que contar a ele que os melhores amigos dele vão morrer, parar em Azkaban por 12 anos e que a causa disso tudo é a traição do quarto maroto. – respondeu o loiro – Mudando o futuro daqui, você não vai só mudar o seu futuro. Vai mudar também o futuro do seu padrinho.

- E porque isso é uma coisa ruim? – perguntou Ted – Não conheço ninguém que mereça mais uma infância diferente do que meu padrinho.

- Acontece que, se você contar tudo a seu pai, talvez Harry Potter não nasça. – respondeu o loiro – Que pais querem que seu filho seja predestinado a matar o maior bruxo das trevas de todos os tempos? E o mesmo vale pra você. Mudando o futuro dessa maneira, quem te garante que Remus Lupin VAI se apaixonar por Nymphadora Tonks?

- O futuro não pode mudar tanto assim só porque eu quero que meus pais sobrevivam! – disse Ted, mas sem tanta certeza – Pode?

- Pode. – respondeu Lil – Foi exatamente isso que minha mãe disse ao meu pai. Que se ele mudasse a infância dele, tudo o que ele tinha no futuro poderia simplesmente não existir mais. Nós não existiríamos.

- Eu... não tinha pensado por esse lado... – disse Ted envergonhado.

- Nós sabemos. – disse James – É por isso que estamos todos aqui, pegando poeira nessa sala que parece que nunca foi limpa, só pra enfiar de vez nessa sua cabeça lunática que você não é só um Lupin, você também é um Potter.

- Como se isso fosse grande coisa... – resmungou Scorpius.

- Ei! Não esqueça que você está namorando uma Potter,_ Malfoy._ – disse Lil fingindo irritação e fazendo com que os outros três garotos rissem e Scorpius logo tentasse concertar:

- Eu nunca disse que ser um Malfoy era grande coisa...

- Sei... – disse a ruiva ainda fingindo-se de brava – Agora, podemos sair desse lugar empoeirado e voltar pra sala precisa?

- Claro ruiva! – disse Teddy se sentindo mais leve e mudando a cor de seus cabelos para negro e a de seus olhos para verde – Que tal eu fico de Potter?

- Porque você está imitando o Al? – perguntou James indignado enquanto voltavam para a sala precisa – Ele não é o único Potter! E nem eu nem a Lil parecemos com ele!

- Mas vocês já deram uma olhada no pai e no avô de vocês? Os dois têm cabelos pretos e olhos verdes, ou no caso de Prongs, esverdeados...

- Não esquenta, Teddy. O Jay só está com inveja porque se parece mais com os Weasley do que com os Potter. – comentou Albus fazendo com que Teddy e Scorpius rissem.

*******

**Enquanto isso, na Sala Precisa...**

- Aonde vocês vão? – perguntou Ginny – Não podem perambular pelo castelo depois do toque de recolher!

- Não seremos pegos. – garantiu James – Só não deixem o seboso vir atrás da gente, ok?

Ron, Mione, Ginny e Harry viram James, Albus, Ted, Scorpius e Lily saírem da Sala Precisa sem conseguirem dizer mais nenhuma palavra. O tom de voz sério, usado por James mostrava a eles que eles realmente precisavam conversar. A resolução dos mistérios que os trouxe para o ano de 1977 ficaria para mais tarde.

Enquanto os quatro adolescentes se encaravam incrédulos, Severus Snape, que começava a vencer o feitiço _Confundus_ lançado por Jay, finalmente lembrou-se de quem era, e qual a sua função no castelo, embora o fato de que estava vários anos no passado ainda não tivesse penetrado sua mente.

- O que fazemos agora? – perguntou Mione.

- Esperamos. – respondeu Harry – O que mais podemos fazer? Quando eles voltarem a gente tenta fazer com que eles nos expliquem o que está realmente acontecendo por aqui.

- Vocês estão encrencados, Potter. – disse Snape – E dessa vez eu peguei vocês em flagrante.

- Professor!? Não é nada do que o senhor está pensando! – disse Ginny se assustando ao lembrar que Severus estava no mesmo lugar que eles.

- Venham comigo, todos vocês. O diretor vai _amar_ saber que vocês quatro continuam aprontando, mesmo depois de tudo o que aconteceu no ano passado. – disse Snape com seu sorriso sarcástico.

- Er... Professor. Nós não podemos sair agora. – disse Hermione – Já passa do horário de recolher...

- Exatamente. – disse Severus, seu sorriso sarcástico aumentando, dando medo aos adolescentes – É por isso que vou levá-los para ver o diretor.

Sem escolha, os garotos começaram a seguir Snape para fora da Sala Precisa. Depois de alguns corredores, porém, eles foram parados por outra pessoa.

- Ei! É proibido andar pelos corredores depois do toque de recolher. – disse uma voz às costas deles. Todos eles se viraram para encarar um rapaz de 16 anos, olhos escuros, cabelos longos, negros e aparentemente ensebados, vestindo o uniforme com emblema sonserino e o emblema de monitor. O garoto olhava apenas para os grifinórios, não prestando atenção ao adulto que estava com eles – Tinham que ser grifinórios. – zombou.

- Quem é você? – perguntou Snape olhando de forma estranha para o garoto.

- Sever... – começou a responder o garoto, mas parou ao olhar pela primeira vez para o mais velho.

Os dois Severus Snape se olharam por longos segundos e então, caíram desmaiados no chão, completamente desacordados.

- O que foi isso? – perguntou Ron.

- Eles desmaiaram. – respondeu Hermione.

- Isso eu estou vendo! – respondeu Ron irritado – Eu quero saber o por quê!

- Eu não sei de tudo, de verdade Ron. – respondeu Mione com a voz cansada – Mas imagino que essa seja uma das duas reações possíveis para um encontro com você mesmo em tempos diferentes.

- O que você quer dizer? – perguntou Ginny.

- Encontrar com si mesmo, em tempos tão diferentes quanto esses... bom... isso poderia causar... um rompimento no contínuo espaço-tempo...

- Esse é o tipo de coisa que poderia destruir o mundo do jeito que o conhecemos? – perguntou Harry.

- Não. Poderia destruir o universo. – respondeu Mione.

- Então... ainda bem que eles desmaiaram! – respondeu Ron – O que faremos agora?

- Vamos levá-los de volta para a Sala Precisa. Quando os outros voltarem a gente decide o que fazer. Mas acho que agora nossa estada nesse tempo foi prolongada...

- E vai virar oficial... – completou Harry – Teremos que avisar ao Professor Dumbledore, já que esses dois vão precisar dos cuidados de Madame Pomfrey.

- Certo... Vamos levá-los de volta então. – disse Ginny pegando sua varinha e fazendo o Snape mais novo levitar.

Quando os quatro chegaram novamente à sala precisa, levitando os dois Snape's com eles, encontraram cinco pares de olhos olhando com preocupação, medo e indignação para eles.

- Onde vocês estavam? – perguntou Lil – Nós pedimos pra vocês ficarem aqui!

- O seboso resolveu nos levar pra ver o diretor... – respondeu Ron – Acho que ele não lembra que viajamos no tempo...

- É! – concordou Ginny – E ai nós encontramos o Snape desse tempo e os dois desmaiaram!

- O Snape encontrou com ele mesmo? – perguntou Teddy preocupado – DROGA! Isso poderia causar um imenso rasgo no contínuo espaço-tempo!

- É... A Mione já disse isso... – comentou Harry – O que faremos com eles?

- Acho que agora temos que falar para o diretor que viemos... acidentalmente para esse tempo... – disse Albus – Só espero que ele não queira nos selecionar de novo!

- E quando faremos isso? Agora? – perguntou Ron.

- Não... Duvido que eles acordem tão cedo. – disse Scorpius – A gente devia ir dormir... Amanhã de manhã a gente leva eles para a enfermaria e depois vamos falar com o diretor.

- Mas... e se perceberem que o seboso desse tempo não voltou para a sala comunal dele? – perguntou Lil.

- Você quer mesmo passar a noite toda acordada, explicando pro velho o que estamos fazendo aqui? – perguntou o loiro.

- Não... – disse Lil dando-se por vencida – Ok... Vamos dormir então...

E quando ela disse isso, três portas surgiram nas paredes à volta deles. Atrás da primeira porta eles encontraram duas camas, nas quais colocaram os dois Snapes adormecidos. Detrás da segunda porta havia um aconchegante quarto com três camas, que Lil, Ginny e Hermione logo aproveitaram. E dentro da terceira porta, um enorme quarto com seis camas, onde Harry, Ron, Scorpius, Albus, James e Teddy se deitaram. O dia seguinte seria um longo dia.

N/A:Olá! E então? O que acharam desse cap? bom? ótimo? ruim? péssimo?  
REVIEW!!, por favor! =D  
eu sei que demorou um pouquinho pra sair... mas o próximo já está encaminhado.. então não deve demorar muito...

DEIXEM REVIEWS!!!! Ok? porque essa é a unica forma de eu saber se voces estão gostando ou não da fic!

Ahhh!!! e um MUIIITISSISSIMO OBRIGADA a todos que apertaram o botãozinho roxo pra deixar review no ultimo cap! =D


	9. Capitulo 7

_E quando ela disse isso, três portas surgiram nas paredes à volta deles. Atrás da primeira porta eles encontraram duas camas, nas quais colocaram os dois Snapes adormecidos. Detrás da segunda porta havia um aconchegante quarto com três camas, que Lil, Ginny e Hermione logo aproveitaram. E dentro da terceira porta, um enorme quarto com seis camas, onde Harry, Ron, Scorpius, Albus, James e Teddy se deitaram. O dia seguinte seria um longo dia._

**Capítulo 7**

O primeiro a acordar no dia seguinte foi Scorpius Malfoy. A verdade é que o loiro mal conseguira dormir, já que o fato de que seu pai lhe mataria quando voltasse para o seu verdadeiro tempo finalmente entrara em sua mente.

- Ele vai me matar! – disse baixinho e para si mesmo – Como eu vou explicar pra ele que além de namorar uma Potter eu parei na grifinória?

- Ele não vai te matar. – disse uma voz doce às suas costas – E se ele realmente ficar irritado, eu vou ter uma conversa muito séria com ele.

- Lil! Você quer me matar de susto, por acaso?

- Não, Scorp... Eu só não quero que você fique pensando em bobagens. – disse ela abraçando-se ao loiro e depositando um beijo casto em seus lábios.

- Acho que não vai sobrar pedaço de mim pro meu pai matar... – comentou ele – Seus irmãos vão fazer isso antes, se você continuar me beijando na frente deles. E... Scorp? Não tinha um apelido melhor não?

- O que? – disse Lil ficando ainda mais perto dele – Você prefere que eu te chame de pudinzinho de abóbora? – completou ela antes de beijar novamente o namorado.

- Lil... – repreendeu ele, mas sem real intenção.

- O que? – perguntou a ruiva fazendo-se de inocente – Eu não fiz nada demais! Pudinzinho.

- Tá! Eu prefiro Scorp... e... será que a gente pode ir conversar em outro lugar? Eu não quero acordar ninguém... – pediu Scorpius, o início de um sorriso maroto em seus lábios.

- Você não estava reclamando agora pouco que tinha se transformado em um grifinório? – provocou Lil – Grifinórios não tem medo de nada!

- É! Mais eu fui criado como um sonserino, lembra? – retrucou ele – E sonserinos aprendem desde pequenos a não provocarem brigas que não podem ganhar.

- Em outras palavras, a salvar a pele...

- Exatamente.

Lily Potter se deu por vencida e estava saindo da sala precisa, seguida de seu namorado, quando...

- EI! Onde vocês pensam que vão?

- Jay! É cedo ainda, porque você não volta a dormir? – perguntou Lil fingindo inocência.

- Foram vocês que me acordaram, pra começo de conversa. – reclamou o Potter mais velho – E eu não quero você fora das minhas vistas. Principalmente pra sair por aí com o Malfoy.

- Será que vocês podem deixar a discussão pra depois e me deixarem dormir? – perguntou Albus, ainda deitado e com os olhos fechados.

- Ninguém pediu sua opinião, Al. – disse Lily – Voltem a dormir vocês dois, antes que terminem de acordar os outros!

- Meio tarde pra isso... – resmungou Ted sentando-se – Vocês já nos acordaram... Mas tem um lado bom nisso...

- E qual seria o lado bom em ser acordado a essa hora da madrugada? – perguntou Ron de mau humor.

- Nós temos que falar com o diretor, lembra? – perguntou Hermione, já se colocando de pé – E temos que levar os dois Snapes para a enfermaria.

- Certo, certo... Vamos logo então... Quanto mais cedo o seboso levantar, mais cedo podemos voltar para o nosso tempo. – falou James, levantando-se também.

Quando todos estavam prontos, Ted e James usaram suas varinhas para levitar os dois Snapes, levando-os em um estranho cortejo para a ala hospitalar de Hogwarts.

Albus, Lily e Scorpius iam à frente, ruiva e loiro de braços dados. Ted e James vinham logo atrás, levitando os dois desacordados. E Hermione, Ron, Harry e Ginny vinham por último, um pouco afastados dos outros e conversando em voz baixa.

- O que eles vão contar ao diretor? – questionou-se Hermione – Porque... Se eles simplesmente disserem que viajaram DE NOVO para o passado... Eles vão estar muito encrencados...

- Eu não sei... – respondeu Ginny – mas o que realmente me deixa curiosa é o que eles conversaram ontem à noite...

- É! – concordou Ron – Porque o Ted iria querer _visitar_ esse ano?

- Isso é meio obvio, não? – manifestou-se Harry pela primeira vez.

- É? – perguntou Hermione.

- Claro que é! – exclamou Harry chamando a atenção dos outros.

- É claro que é o que? – perguntou Ted.

- É claro que o Dumbledore é o diretor dessa época. – mentiu o moreno – O Ron estava achando que o professor Dumbledore só seria diretor depois da época dos marotos.

- Sei... – disse Ted não acreditando nas palavras dele, mas deixando pra lá.

- Viu o que você fez! – reclamou Ginny.

Antes, porém, que qualquer um deles pudesse retomar o assunto, eles chegaram à ala hospitalar.

- O que significa isso! – exclamou uma jovem Madame Pomfrey ao ver o grupo entrar na enfermaria.

- Temos duas pessoas que precisam de seus cuidados, Madame. – respondeu Lily – Eles... desmaiaram, quando olharam um para o outro.

Madame esqueceu-se de brigar com eles e foi logo examinar seus mais novos pacientes, que haviam sido colocados em cima de macas.

- Por Merlin! – exclamou a enfermeira quando deu uma boa olhada nos dois desacordados – Eles são... são...

- A mesma pessoa... é. – confirmou Ted – Nós tivemos um... pequeno acidente temporal...

- O diretor precisa saber disso! – disse Pomfrey enquanto examinava os dois.

- Nós sabemos... – respondeu Albus – Estamos indo para a sala dele agora... A senhora não saberia nos dizer a senha, saberia?

- Penas açucaradas. E só voltem aqui com o diretor!

Os viajantes saíram silenciosamente da enfermaria, indo em direção à gárgula que dava passagem a sala do diretor. Ao chegarem lá, deram a senha e subiram a escada em formato de caracol. Parados em frente à porta de carvalho, Ted, Albus, Lily, James e Scorpius se entreolharam.

- Seja o que Merlin quiser... – disse Albus antes de bater na porta.

- Entre. – veio a voz de dentro da sala, e eles obedeceram.

- Olá professor. – disse Teddy com um sorriso inocente.

O olhar de Dumbledore teria sido cômico, se todos eles não estivessem tão nervosos com a situação.

- Sentem-se, sentem-se. – disse o diretor conjurando mais cadeiras, quando saiu de seu estupor. – Se me permitem a pergunta, quem são os senhores?

- Diretor, nós temos um... pequeno problema. – começou Lily.

- Não deveríamos nos apresentar primeiro? – interrompeu Hermione.

- Isso pode ficar pra depois... – resmungou a ruiva mais nova – Professor, nosso... responsável... está desmaiado em sua enfermaria, o que quer dizer que só poderemos ir embora depois que ele se... recuperar. Seria pedir demais que o senhor nos deixasse ficar no castelo até podermos voltar pra casa?

O diretor, que até então apenas observara os jovens e a forma como interagiam se espantou com o que ouviu. O fato de que todos eles estavam vestidos com o uniforme da grifinória o intrigava, pois o diretor não os reconhecia, e se eles fossem mesmo seus alunos, não havia sentido na pergunta feita pela mais jovem do grupo.

- Os senhores não pertencem todos à casa de Griffindor? – perguntou Dumbledore – E não estão todos em idade escolar? Porque, então, pedem permissão para ficaram no castelo?

- Porque, apesar de sermos todos seus alunos, nós não somos seus alunos. – respondeu Teddy.

- Oh. – fez Dumbledore, uma idéia de quem fossem eles começando a surgir em sua mente.

- Vocês realmente pretendem ficar enrolando? – perguntou Ginny impaciente – Não seria mais prático explicar de uma vez quem somos e o que estamos fazendo aqui?

- Sinta-se à vontade pra fazer isso. – respondeu Albus Potter – Se você tem um jeito de dizer a verdade sem falar demais e sem parecer louca...

- Professor, - começou Ginny – nós somos...

- Gin... Deixe que eles lidem com isso! – interrompeu-a Ron – Eles têm razão... Parece loucura.

- Oh, meus garotos. – disse o diretor com um sorriso bondoso – Está obvio para mim que vocês estão em algum tipo de viagem.

- Exatamente, diretor. – concordou James – Uma viagem... temporal.

- Ah! Deduzi certo, então. Minhas opções, depois do que ouvi de vocês, é que estavam ou em uma viagem temporal, ou em uma viagem dimensional.

- Er... Nenhum de nós é de outra dimensão... – disse Scorpius – Só... de tempos diferentes.

- Tempos diferentes? – questionou o diretor – De dois tempos diferente?

- É. – concordou Albus Potter.

- Pronto... Agora que vocês já deixaram todo o trabalho de dedução sobre de onde viemos para o professor, será que podemos dizer quem somos? – perguntou Hermione ainda enfadada pela demora e complicação da conversa.

- E qual seria a graça nisso? – perguntou Ted – Sabendo que somos de dois tempos diferentes, eu tenho certeza que o professor já tem uma idéia de quem somos, não é mesmo?

- Um jogo? – perguntou o diretor com os olhos brilhando – Muito bem, vejamos... Temos aqui três ruivos, três morenos (N/A: Lembrem-se que o Ted está "vestido" de Potter), dois castanhos e um loiro. O senhor – disse olhando para Scorpius – deve ser um Malfoy, já que se parece incrivelmente com um aluno que tive há alguns anos, Lucius Malfoy.

- Ponto para o diretor! – disse James marotamente – Ele é Scorpius Malfoy, neto do seu conhecido Lucius.

- Neto? – disse Dumbledore mais para si mesmo do que para os jovens – Creio, então, que ele e os senhores – disse apontando para Scorpius, Lily, Albus, Ted e James – são de um tempo mais afastado do que os seus companheiros de viagem.

- Certo novamente. – concordou Teddy – Somos todos de um... futuro distante, pelo menos mais distante do que o deles.

- Muito bem. Nesse caso, estes dois ruivos – Ron e Ginny estavam na mira de seu olhar – São Weasleys, talvez irmãos de Willian, Charlie e do pequeno Percival, os filhos de Molly e Arthur?

- O senhor é bom nesse jogo. – disse Lily antes que Ron ou Ginny pudessem se pronunciar – Eles são Ron e Ginny Weasley, filhos de Molly e Arthur, os mais novos de sete.

- Muito bem. Agora, os senhores – dirigiu-se a Harry, Albus e Teddy – são Potters, sem dúvida alguma. A semelhança entre os senhores e James Potter, um de meus alunos é inconfundível. Estou certo? – perguntou Dumbledore, os olhos brilhando em expectativa.

- Sim e não. – respondeu Teddy, o sorriso maroto aumentando em seu rosto – Eu não sou um Potter, mas o senhor está certo quanto aos outros dois. Aquele é Harry Potter, e este é Albus Potter. E imagino que a essa altura já tenha percebido que Harry é filho do seu aluno James e que Albus é neto dele.

- Neto? Interessante! Mas o senhor tem certeza que não é um Potter? – perguntou Albus Dumbledore para Teddy – Os cabelos e olhos são idênticos aos de seus companheiros e o sorriso maroto é característico.

Para contestar as palavras do diretor, Ted mudou a cor de seus cabelos para azul e a de seus olhos para castanho.

- Oh! O senhor é um metamorfomago. Isso explica por que se parecia com James Potter, mesmo não sendo um Potter. Mas o senhor tem alguma relação familiar com um dos marotos, certo? Seu sorriso lhe denúncia. – disse o diretor.

- Sim, sim... Sou filho de um maroto. – respondeu Ted.

- Vejamos então. Faltam ainda quatro de vocês para adivinhar quem são. – continuou Dumbledore olhando para Lily, Teddy, James e Hermione – A senhorita – disse para Lily – é filha de Ginny Weasley, aqui presente, estou certo?

- Sim! – concordou a ruiva – Ginny será minha mãe, no futuro.

- E seu nome é? – perguntou o diretor ao ver que ela não se apresentaria.

- Ainda falta algo para o senhor deduzir sobre mim. – respondeu ela.

- Oh! Mesmo? Vejamos então. – disse Dumbledore, os olhos brilhando enquanto analisava os adolescentes à sua frente – A senhorita também é uma Potter! – completou o diretor ao lembrar-se de como ela interagia com os outros garotos de seu tempo.

- Muito bem! – concordou Lil – Me chamo Lily Potter.

- Lily? – questionou Dumbledore – Sua avó paterna seria... Lily Evans, então?

- Exatamente. – respondeu James – Mas o senhor já sabia disso, não é verdade?

- Como eu poderia ter esta informação? – perguntou Dumbledore para Jay.

- Porque o senhor soube disso assim que encarou o Harry. – respondeu o castanho – Afinal, o senhor ainda deve se lembrar do que aconteceu com seus alunos no ano passado.

- Do que vocês estão falando? – perguntou Hermione – Como sabem que alguma coisa aconteceu a alguém no ano passado?

- Er... vocês não estavam curiosos pra saber o porque do Teddy ter agido daquele jeito... estranho quando encontrou o pai dele no Natal? – perguntou Albus tentando responder a pergunta deles, mas sem contar muito sobre os acontecimentos futuros, ou seriam passados?

- Seus amigos não sabem que James Potter, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, Lily Evans, Alice Cohen e Marlene McKinnon viajaram para o futuro? – estranhou o diretor.

- Bem... – disse Albus – Nós não podíamos realmente contar a eles sobre o futuro não é?

- Eles foram para o futuro? – questionou Harry – Como? Quando?

- Isso é meio óbvio... – respondeu Hermione – Deve ter sido pouco antes de eles viajarem para o nosso tempo. Lembra no Natal? Quando Albus falou que o motivo de terem viajado tinha a ver com Prongs e Lily Evans?

- É mesmo! – concordou Ginny – Tinha me esquecido disso...

- Mas isso não importa no momento. – disse James – O que importa, diretor, é que nós não podemos voltar para o nosso tempo.

- E por que não? – perguntou seriamente o diretor.

- Porque... – começou Lily – Porque o professor de poções dos meus pais encontrou com o eu passado dele e os dois estão desmaiados em sua enfermaria?

- Oh. – foi tudo o que saiu dos lábios do diretor enquanto seus olhos deixavam de brilhar.

- Oh, realmente. – concordou Scorpius – Seria pedir muito que o senhor nos deixasse ficar aqui até descobrirmos o que esse... evento vai modificar no futuro?

- Creio que ainda não sei o nome de três de vocês. – disse o diretor, seus olhos voltando a brilhar de repente.

- Er... O senhor quer que nos apresentemos ou prefere continuar a deduzir? – perguntou Teddy.

- O senhor é Teddy Lupin. – disse o diretor – Seu nome foi mencionado quando meus alunos voltaram do futuro. E o senhor – disse olhando para James – também é um Potter.

- James Potter, às suas ordens. – sorriu Jay.

- Quanto à senhorita... – completou Dumbledore – Não tenho idéia de qual seja a sua família. Presumo que seja de família não mágica.

- Hermione Granger, senhor, e sim, sou uma nascida trouxa.

- Muito bem. Agora que fomos todos devidamente apresentados, está na hora do almoço. Creio que devo lhes apresentar ao resto da escola. – disse Dumbledore.

- E... COMO o senhor pretende nos apresentar? – perguntou Albus com receio.

- Ah! Uma ótima pergunta. – respondeu o diretor – Qualquer invenção poderá deixá-los desconfortáveis, tendo em vista que terão de inventar todo um passado que não possuem. Quanto à verdade, ela é complexa demais, e causaria perguntas que não poderão ser respondidas.

- A verdade é sempre a melhor saída. – comentou o loiro – Por mais que os seus alunos fiquem curiosos, nós conseguimos manter até aqui os nossos segredos, pelo menos a grande maioria deles, não responder às perguntas feitas sobre o futuro é melhor do que contar mentiras e sermos colocados contra a parede quando perceberem.

- Ninguém precisa saber que estamos mentindo. – contestou Hermione – Mexer ainda mais com o tempo pode ser muito perigoso!

- E nós estamos lidando com os MAROTOS. – lembrou James – Você realmente acha que vai conseguir mentir para eles? Eles vão acabar descobrindo a verdade, e você sabe disso Mione, principalmente depois de ontem à noite.

- Ah! Me parece que vocês não me contaram tudo o que tinham pra contar. – disse o diretor.

- Er... – fez Teddy – Nós acidentalmente demos de cara com os marotos quando chegamos aqui... E obviamente eles ficaram curiosos sobre quem somos...

- Nesse caso, eu concordo com o Sr Malfoy. A verdade é sempre a melhor opção. – disse o diretor.

- O senhor bem que poderia se lembrar disso daqui a alguns anos... – murmurou Harry.

- O que disse? – perguntou o diretor olhando para o moreno de óculos.

- Eu? Nada! – respondeu rapidamente.

Albus, James, Lil, Scorp e Teddy riram, tendo ouvido o murmúrio de Harry e sabendo exatamente ao que ele se referia.

- Muito bem, então creio que chegou a hora de apresentá-los à escola.

____________________

**N/A:** Olá! E então? O que acharam deste cap? As confusões só aumentam daqui por diante... =D

Como vocês devem ter visto láaaa no começo do capitulo... o Scorpius precisa de um apelido... então eu vou fazer uma enquete! Deixem nos comentários/reviews suas sugestões, e a mais criativa, a que realmente for a cara do Scorpius receberá um prêmio! Que prêmio? ...ainda não tenho certeza... posso fazer um personagem em homenagem a pessoa... ou mandar o próximo cap primeiro pra essa pessoa... a decisão fica pra quem ganhar!

Por isso... DEIXEM REVIEW!

Mesmo que você não tenha idéias ou não queira participar da enquete... DEIXEM REVIEW! É sempre bom saber o que meus amados leitores estão achando da fic!


	10. Capitulo 8

n/A: Cap NÃO betado, qualquer erro... relevem!

_

* * *

_

_- Muito bem, então creio que chegou a hora de apresentá-los à Escola._

**Capitulo 8**

O almoço naquele dia foi um grande evento. Pelo menos foi o que pareceu a grande maioria dos alunos. Quando Albus Dumbledore, o diretor de Hogwarts entrou no salão principal, um pouco atrasado para o almoço, e seguido de um grupo composto de nove adolescentes, todos os alunos começaram a cochichar entre si de curiosidade.

- Uma ótima tarde para todos. – disse o diretor depois de se colocar em seu lugar, no centro da mesa dos professores – Os senhores obviamente estão curiosos pra saber quem são estes jovens, pois bem, estes são Harry, James, Albus e Lily Potter, Ron e Ginny Weasley, Ted Lupin, Scorpius Malfoy e Hermione Granger, e todos eles permanecerão em Hogwarts até que Madame Pomfrey descubra o que há de errado com o professor deles. Ah! Mais uma coisa, estes jovens vieram do futuro, então, por favor, tentem não fazer muitas perguntas.

Os nove já haviam começado a caminhar, do meio do salão onde se encontravam, para a mesa da grifinória quando...

- Dumbledore – chamou Minerva – em que casa eles vão ficar?

- Oh! É verdade, mais uma coisa que minha velha cabeça começa a esquecer. Os senhores devem ser selecionados.

- De novo? – questionou Hermione.

- Mas os senhores ainda não foram selecionados, não neste tempo, não é verdade senhorita Granger? – respondeu o diretor.

- Selecionado três vezes... – resmungou Albus Potter – era só o que me faltava...

Em instantes o chapéu seletor estava sobre um banquinho de três pernas, o mesmo em que todos eles já haviam se sentado, em seu próprio tempo. E depois de uma pequena discussão sobre quem iria primeiro, Minerva McGonagal simplesmente chamou Granger, Hermione, a primeira em ordem alfabética.

- Grifinória! – gritou o chapéu depois de dizer a ela que jamais poderia discordar de seu "eu" futuro.

- Lupin, Ted. – disse a professora, fazendo Teddy sentar-se no banquinho.

- Grifinória! – gritou novamente o chapéu, dizendo a ele que a coragem estava no sangue.

- Malfoy, Scorpius – chamou McGonagal.

- Grifinória! – disse novamente o chapéu, e sussurrou na mente do loiro o quanto ele merecia estar nesta casa pelo simples fato de que ele pertencia a essa casa, independentemente de onde seus ancestrais haviam estado.

- Potter, Albus. – disse a professora.

- Grifinória! – gritou o chapéu, _meus "eus" futuros não deveriam questionar sua coragem, ela é sua melhor arma._

- Potter, Harry. – Minerva continuou a lista.

- Grifinória! – o chapéu parecia incrédulo. _Seu coração é bom demais, e isso é muito mais importante do que grandeza._

- Potter, James. – disse McGonagal.

- Grifinória! – mais uma vez disse o chapéu, dizendo a James o quanto sua habilidade para se meter em confusão o fazia honrar o nome que recebera.

- Potter, Lily. – chamou a vice-diretora.

- Grifinória! – cantou mais uma vez o chapéu, mas apenas depois de dizer a Lily o quanto ela era corajosa e independente, apesar de seus irmãos.

- Weasley, Ginny. – continuou McGonagal.

- Grifinória! – gritou o chapéu após sussurrar para a ruiva que ela era uma digna Weasley.

- Weasley, Ron. – Minerva terminou a lista.

- Grifinória! – gritou uma ultima vez o chapéu. _O senhor é mais corajoso e inteligente do que pensa, basta confiar mais em si mesmo._

Quando finalmente todos os viajantes puderam se sentar à mesa da grifinória, descobriram que todo o salão estava olhando para eles.

- É. Somos do futuro. – disse Teddy entediado – mas isso não quer dizer que vocês precisam ficar nos encarando!

E com essas palavras a maior parte dos alunos voltou sua atenção para o banquete que tinha acabado de aparecer nas mesas. Para a infelicidade deles, porém, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin e Peter Pettigrew continuaram encarando-os. Os três primeiros com grande curiosidade e o ultimo com um misto de medo e suspeita.

- O que, exatamente, vocês perderam por aqui, marotos? – perguntou Lily olhando diretamente para seu avô.

- Vocês estavam realmente falando a verdade. – foi tudo o que Remus conseguiu dizer.

- Claro que estávamos. – respondeu Albus com descaso – porque mentiríamos pra vocês? Afinal de contas, somos parentes!

- Parentes? Você está dizendo que somos TODOS parentes? – perguntou Sirius incrédulo – como isso pode ser possível?

- Ora... isso é simples! – respondeu Lily – o Harry é filho do Prongs, e é meu pai, Albus e James são meus irmãos, portanto todos relacionados com Prongs. Hermione vai se casar com Ron, que é irmão de Ginny que é nossa mãe, portanto todos relacionados com Prongs. Teddy é filho do Moony com a prima do Padfoot e vai se casar com uma prima minha chamada Victoire, portanto relacionado com o Prongs. E o Scorp é meu namorado, portanto relacionado com Prongs.

- Porque você tinha que relacionar todo mundo com o Prongs? Porque não a mim? – perguntou Sirius fingindo-se de ofendido – afinal, eu sou mais bonito, mais inteligente...

- E mais humilde também, não é? – perguntou Jay rindo – mas se você realmente precisa saber... é pelo simples fato de que você não é nosso avô.

- Porque eu tenho a impressão de que eu conheço vocês? – perguntou Remus – pelo menos alguns de vocês...

- Porque você nos conhece, – respondeu Albus – apenas não se lembra.

- Nós conhecemos vocês? – perguntou Peter incrédulo – como? Vocês são do futuro!

- E vocês já estiveram lá... – respondeu James recebendo um olhar de censura de Teddy e Lil – Ops... acho que eu não deveria ter falado isso.

- Eles não lembram Jay! – recriminou Lil – não lembra a cara do tio Remus quando ele viu o Teddy no natal?

- Tá, tá... já sei que disse besteira... mas agora já foi... o que eu posso fazer? – respondeu Jay, um sorriso maroto se formando em seu rosto ao olhar para Albus.

- A gente sempre pode apagar a memória deles... – respondeu Albus – assim a gente não se mete em uma encrenca muito grande!

- Vocês não fariam isso! – Disse Prongs querendo acreditar em suas palavras.

- Porque não? – perguntou Scorpius – é uma ótima idéia! Assim pelo menos a gente pode voltar pra casa sem ter alterado o tempo e conseqüentemente sem levar bronca.

- Vocês não podem apagar nossa memória só pra não levar bronca! – disse Sirius – e isso é uma ordem!

- Ordem? – perguntaram Jay, Lil, Albus e Teddy ao mesmo tempo.

- E quem disse que você manda na gente, Siri? – perguntou Jay sarcasticamente.

- Eu sou mais velho que vocês, então me respeitem! – respondeu Padfoot.

- Respeitar os mais velhos? – perguntou Harry se intrometendo na conversa – acho que você não pode exigir da gente uma coisa que você simplesmente não faz.

Sirius ficou ligeiramente encabulado, afinal, eles tinham razão.

- Mas não se preocupem – disse Hermione – não vamos apagar a memória de vocês, por enquanto.

Foi logo depois dessa conversa que o almoço acabou, e todos eles tiveram que sair do salão principal e sendo que os viajantes, por não saberem o que deveriam fazer, se recolheram ao salão comunal da grifinória. Lá chegando, Lily e suas amigas se aproximaram dos viajantes, sendo que a ruiva (Lily) olhava insistentemente para Harry.

- Você também não tinha acreditado na gente, Lily? – perguntou Lil à outra ruiva.

- Não é isso... – respondeu Lily Evans – é que... vocês me parecem familiar...

- De um sonho que você teve? – perguntou Teddy.

- É! – respondeu ela – como você sabe?

- Meu pai me disse a mesma coisa quando eu encontrei com ele no natal... – respondeu o metamorfomago.

- Eu respondi? – perguntou Remus que ouvira a conversa.

- É mesmo! – disse Harry – eu lembro que quando você conversou com o Remus, Teddy, você virou pra mim dizendo que eu não tinha te contado sobre apagar a memória deles...

- Foi você que apagou nossa memória? – perguntou Alice olhando para Harry – e como você não lembra disso então?

- Porque foi ele, mas não foi ele. – respondeu Jay.

- Esclareceu muito... – resmungou Sirius.

- Foi o Harry do futuro... do nosso futuro. – esclareceu Lil.

- Quer dizer que aquilo tudo não foi um sonho? – perguntou Lily assustada.

- Não. – respondeu Albus – isso é ruim? – completou ao ver a cara de espanto dela.

- Eu... não sei se isso é ou não é ruim... – respondeu a Lily – eu vou subir... tenho que pegar o material para a próxima aula.

E com isso, ela saiu do salão comunal, sendo seguida por Marlene e Alice.

- Onde será que nós vamos dormir? – perguntou Lil.

- Acho que só subindo pra descobrir... – respondeu Ginny – e já que não precisamos ir pra aula hoje, acho que vou aproveitar para dormir um pouquinho.

E assim, Ginny, Hermione e Lil também subiram as escadas do dormitório feminino, deixando os marotos, Harry, Ron, Jay, Albus, Teddy e Scorp para trás.

- Bom... eu duvido que o diretor tenha nos colocado no mesmo quarto... – comentou Albus depois de ver as meninas saírem – somos muitos... porque nós também não vamos descobrir onde dormiremos? Temos algumas coisas pra resolver... – completou ele olhando para o irmão e para Ted.

- Tem razão! – respondeu Jay entendendo perfeitamente o irmão.

E com isso, Harry, Ron e Scorp seguiram Jay, Al e Teddy, que procuravam o quarto onde dormiriam.

No salão comunal, os marotos continuaram sentados em frente à lareira. Memórias que eles julgavam pertencer a um sonho tentavam voltar com força total à suas mentes, e a sensação de que eles haviam esquecido alguma coisa muito importante continuava perturbando suas cabeças.

Quando Lily, Alice e Marlene passaram por eles, saindo para suas aulas, o silencio em que eles se encontravam foi rompido:

- Vocês acreditam mesmo neles? – perguntou Peter.

- Eu SEI que eles estão dizendo a verdade. – respondeu Remus – alguma coisa em mim me diz que aquele metamorfomago é mesmo meu filho. E como eu não posso ter um filho mais velho do que eu...

- É... e você viu como o tal de Harry se parece comigo... – comentou James...

- Eu queria saber por que é que nenhum dos meus descendentes veio com eles nessa viagem... é impossível que um filho meu seja um nerd certinho! – disse Sirius indignado.

- Nós estamos atrasados... – disse Remus – temos aula agora.

- Mas é história da magia! – reclamou Sirius – podemos matar essa aula!

- Se você quer matar aula o problema é seu Padfoot. Eu vou pra aula – respondeu Remus se levantando e saindo do salão comunal.

Logo, os outros três marotos também seguiram seu amigo licantropo. Quando Remus se irritava desse jeito, era melhor obedecê-lo.

********

No dormitório Feminino...

Lil, Ginny e Hermione não ficaram surpresas ao entrar no quarto destinado ao sexto ano da grifinória e encontrar lá três camas a mais.

- Não pode ser verdade! – exclamava Lily Evans quando as viajantes do tempo entraram no quarto.

- Porque não? – perguntou Lil para sua xará ruiva.

- Porque isso quer dizer... quer dizer que você é minha neta... – respondeu Lily – e eu NÃO vou me casar com o Potter.

- Ai... isso de novo não! – resmungou Lil – nós já passamos por isso ruiva, não há nada de errado com os Potter, e menos ainda com um deles em especial.

- E não adianta dizer que odeia o James. – disse Marlene – nós sabemos que isso não é verdade!

- É! – concordou Alice – o James é uma pessoa maravilhosa, todos os marotos são.

- Nem todos... – disse Hermione mais para si mesma do que para as outras.

- O que disse? – perguntou Alice.

- Quem, eu? – perguntou Mione assustada – eu não disse nada!

- Você disse que nem todos os marotos são legais... – comentou Lene – porque você disse isso?

- A Mione não é muito fã do Peter... – respondeu Ginny – ele... destruiu um dos livros dela... por acidente.

- É! – disse Mione olhando agradecida para Ginny – Peter é muito... distraído... e depois que ele destruiu o meu livro de aritimancia eu procuro tomar cuidado perto dele...

- Hum.. – fizeram Lily, Lene e Alice, mesmo que ainda descrentes.

- Bom... pelo visto vocês vão dormir por aqui... – comentou Lene – então nos vemos depois...

- É. Estamos atrasadas para a aula. – completou Lily antes de sair do quarto seguida de suas amigas.

- Ufa. – fez Mione – essa foi por pouco!

- É, mas agora que o perigo passou, eu acho que vou dormir um pouquinho. – disse Ginny.

- Tudo bem. – aceitou Lil – eu vou descobrir onde estão os meninos... talvez dar uma volta com o Scorp...

- Tudo bem. – concordou Mione – eu vou a biblioteca, talvez eu consiga descobrir um jeito de acordar o Snape.

E assim, Ginny deitou-se em uma das camas enquanto Lil e Mione saiam do quarto. No salão comunal elas se separaram. Mione saiu pelo buraco do retrato enquanto Lil subia a escada para os dormitórios masculinos.

**********

Dormitório Masculino.

Al liderou o caminho escada à cima. Jay e Teddy o seguiam de perto, tramando um meio de se livrarem de Harry e Ron. Scorp, por sua vez, apenas acompanhava os outros, prestando atenção ao que Harry e Ron conversavam.

- Eles estão estranhos... – comentou Ron em voz baixa – como se estivessem escondendo alguma coisa da gente...

- Eles estão escondendo alguma coisa. – respondeu Harry – são do futuro, lembra?

- É, eu sei... mas eles poderiam pelo menos nos dizer o que viemos fazer aqui! – respondeu Ron mal humorado.

- Tudo a seu tempo. – intrometeu-se Scorp na conversa – vocês são mais curiosos que os marotos!

- Isso não é possível. – disse Albus parando em frente a porta do sexto ano.

- Porque paramos aqui? – perguntou Jay – você não disse que provavelmente não ficaríamos em um quarto separado?

- Disse... – respondeu Al – mas pelo visto me enganei... só tem um quarto depois desse, e é o do sétimo ano.

- Ou seja, o Dumby nos acomodou com os marotos. – concluiu Teddy abrindo a porta.

O quarto fora obviamente aumentado com magia. O quarto tinha praticamente o dobro de um quarto normal abrigando dez camas confortavelmente. Os garotos se espalharam pelo quarto, observando as bagunçadas camas dos seus novos companheiros de quarto.

Logo depois de cada um ter se acomodado em uma das camas livre, uma batida na porta foi ouvida, e logo depois uma cabeça ruiva surgiu.

- Então é aqui que vocês se esconderam! – disse Lil entrando no lugar.

- O que você está fazendo aqui, Lil? – perguntou Jay.

- Eu realmente preciso de um motivo especial para vim ver meu namorado e meus irmãos? – perguntou inocentemente a ruiva.

- Claro que não. – respondeu Ted – sinta-se à vontade.

- Onde estão Mione e Ginny? – perguntou Ron.

- Ginny está dormindo, e Mione foi até a biblioteca. – respondeu Lil – ela quer descobrir um jeito de acordar o sebosão...

- Ela não vai achar nada... – comentou Teddy, recebendo olhares estranhos dos outros.

- O que você sabe sobre viagens no tempo que não contou pra gente? – perguntou Jay.

- Bom... o padrinho me explicou algumas coisas antes de me mandar buscar vocês... - respondeu o metamorfomago – foi ele que "criou" esse feitiço, e nós somos os primeiros a testar o que acontece quando alguém encontra seu eu passado, então não dá pra ter certeza do que vai acontecer.

- Teddy, - chamou Albus – você é campeão em falar um monte de coisas e não dizer absolutamente nada.

- Tá, tá... – concordou Ted – aparentemente, o feitiço do tempo impede a interação de uma pessoa com ela mesma, se eu entendi direito, os dois Snapes vão ficar desacordados até a gente levar ele pro tempo certo...

- Mas como o Dumbledore só vai nos deixar ir embora quando o seboso acordar... – Albus continuou o pensamento.

- Estamos presos aqui pra sempre? – perguntou Scorpius.

- Não! - disse Ted – estamos "presos" aqui por quanto tempo a gente quiser.

- ENTÃO O QUE AINDA ESTAMOS FAZENDO AQUI? – perguntou Ron descontrolado.

- Passeando. – respondeu Lil.

- Passeando? – repetiu Harry – Passeando! Isso não é um bom motivo!

- Pai. – disse Albus – calma. Não é bem assim. Pensa desse jeito, você está no tempo dos seus pais, você pode conhecê-los, descobrir o que tem de parecido com eles, talvez até... fazer a vó Lily perceber que ama o vô Prongs mais rápido...

- Isso não seria... mudar o futuro? – perguntou Scorp.

- Não. – respondeu Lil – só, adiantar um fato.

- Eu acho que deveríamos deixar essas conversas filosóficas pra outra hora. – disse Jay – o que vocês acham de uma... competiçãozinha?

- Que tipo de competição? – perguntou Al curioso.

Em resposta, James tirou do bolso uma pequena caixa, que rapidamente fez voltar ao tamanho normal. Gravado na tampa tinha dois "w" entrelaçados, o símbolo das gemialidades Weasleys.

- Maninho, - disse Lil – você está começando a falar a minha língua.

- De que tempo veio isso? – perguntou Al.

- Do nosso. – respondeu Ted – acertei?

- Certíssimo, meu caro Lupin. – concordou Jay – e então? O que acham de uma... guerrinha de marotos?

- Porque você diz guerra, competição? – perguntou Ron – só nós vamos atacar, então não é exatamente uma competição...

- E você realmente acha que os MAROTOS não vão responder na mesma moeda? – perguntou Lil – não... eles vão responder sim, e isso vai ser MUITO divertido.

* * *

N/A: Olá! FELIZ ANO NOVO PRA TODO MUNDO!!!  
Eu ia postar esse cap ontem... mas... não deu tempo... então aqui vai ele!  
Espero que gostem! e que deixem muiiitooos reviews!  
Sabem como é, né? a forma como a gente começa o ano é a mesma forma que a gente continua o ano todo, ou seja, começar o ano postando cap novo é um ótimo sinal de que essa fic vai ter caps novos sempre! pra isso acontecer... é só deixarem seus reviews!

Beijos a todos, e um ótimo ano pra todos nós!


	11. Capitulo 9

N/A: MIL DESCULPAS PELA DEMORA!!!!!

**Capitulo 9**

Naquela mesma noite, o plano dos viajantes já estava pronto para entrar em ação. E o melhor horário para efetuar o plano era durante o jantar, o que nos trás para o lotado e barulhento salão principal. A mesa da Grifinória estava mais alvoroçada do que de costume, o que por si só já é um fato incrível, levando-se em consideração que essa era a casa em que habitavam os Marotos. Os responsáveis pelo barulho a mais eram, obviamente, os viajantes do tempo. Jay e Scorp se inticavam, tendo Lil entre eles na tentativa de impedir que uma briga surgisse. Mione conversava com Lily e Alice sobre as aulas que as duas últimas tiveram naquele dia, enquanto Ginny e Ron apenas olhavam de vez em quando para Albus e Teddy, que conversavam animadamente com os marotos, comentando, de vez em quando. Harry comia em silêncio, lançando olhares de canto de olho na direção de sua futura mãe.

Foi no meio do jantar, porém, quando todos pensavam que nada de anormal aconteceria nessa noite, que um "pop" foi ouvido. Alunos de todas as casas, assim como os professores, olharam a toda a volta, tentando descobrir de onde viera o barulho. Antes que achassem, porém, outros três "pop's" foram ouvidos, seguidos de risos. Minerva McGonagal já estava de pé e pronta para dar a maior bronca nos Marotos, apenas para descobrir que eles não estavam mais no lugar onde estiveram a apenas alguns segundos. Em seus lugares, quatro lindos gatinhos, vestido em uniformes de marinheiro verde e prata se encontravam.

Albus Dumbledore se levantou de seu lugar, fazendo com que todos, menos os gatinhos, se silenciassem. Miados desesperados podiam ser ouvidos, e ecoavam no silencioso salão. Antes, porém, que qualquer um pudesse fazer alguma coisa, os miados desesperados foram trocados pelo barulho de patas e unhas arranhando o piso de pedra do salão, pois os quatro gatinhos saíram correndo, um perseguindo o outro, mordendo-se uns aos outros, empurrando, derrubando... em suma, brincando como filhotes de gato normalmente fazem. Atônitos, professores e alunos apenas olhavam a cena. Antes que qualquer um saísse de seu estupor, um novo "pop" foi ouvido, maior do que os anteriores, e no lugar dos filhotes, Sirius, James, Remus e Peter reapareceram, mas ainda estavam vestidos com os uniformes de marinheiro verde e prata.

McGonagall levantou-se novamente, dirigindo-se para onde ainda estavam sentados no chão os Marotos. Pegando Prongs e Padfoot pelas orelhas, a professora começou a levá-los para fora do salão. Com apenas um olhar na direção de Remus e Peter para que eles a seguissem também.

Assim que a porta se fechou atrás deles, o salão principal explodiu em gargalhadas, risos e conversas. Ted e Al riam de se acabar, encostados um ao outro para não caírem das cadeiras.

- Isso foi DEMAIS! - disse Ron.

- Obrigado, obrigado. Os Srs. Gred e Forge agradecem.

Os comentários continuaram até o fim do jantar, quando todos foram mandados para suas respectivas casas. Os viajantes do tempo conversavam entre si, tendo Lily, Alice e Marlene andando logo atrás. Quando eles chegaram ao salão comunal, os marotos ainda não estavam lá, por isso, eles se sentaram em sofás e poltronas, prontos para enfrentarem os, até então, reis das brincadeiras.

Quando os Marotos finalmente voltaram para o salão comunal, apenas os viajantes ainda estavam acordados.

- Vocês ficaram lindos de gatinhos. - disse Lil.

- Valeu, Ruivinha. - agradeceu Sirius – Você não saberia quem foi o responsável, saberia? Foi tão divertido, que eu queria ver se ainda sobrou um pouco da poção, ou o que for que nos transformou...

– Talvez eu saiba, talvez não. - respondeu a ruiva – mas se eu descobrir que ainda sobrou um pouco do que quer que foi que fez isso, eu te aviso!

– Tá... nós fingimos que não sabemos que foram vocês... - disse Prongs

– Nós! - fingiu-se de inocente Albus – Jamais faríamos algo assim com os maravilhosos Marotos!

– Bom saber que pensam assim. - disse Remus com tranquilidade – porque vocês sabem que vai ter volta, não é?

– E eu espero que vocês saibam que essa foi só a primeira, e portanto a mais básica brincadeira no nosso arsenal. - disse Ted.

– Oh! Prongs! - disse Sirius – Eles acham que sabem brincar!

– Srs. Prongs, Padfoot, Moony e Wormtail, nós, os Srs. e Srtas. Tinkle, Jiny, Sevy, Corpi, Ikles, Reds e Slet, com os cumprimentos de Gred e Forge, os desafiamos para um guerra marota.

- Você não acha que 9 contra 4 é meio injusto? - perguntou Wormtail.

– Tio George sempre achou que nem mesmo ele e tio Fred eram pário para os Marotos... - disse Lil – será que vocês vão se acovardar só porque tem duas ou três pessoas a mais no time contrário?

– Marotos covardes? - irritou-se Prongs – JAMAIS!!

– As regras são: NÃO EXISTEM REGRAS! E preparem-se pra sofrer! - ameaçou Sirius.

Dito isso, os Marotos se retiraram para o quarto.

– Eu não acredito que vocês vão continuar com isso! - disse Mione para logo depois seguir o exemplo dos marotos e subir para o quarto.

– Eu não acredito que vocês me deixaram de fora dessa! - disse Ginny emburrada.

– Sevy? - perguntou Albus – que tipo de apelido é esse? E Jiny? Você já foi mais criativo, Tinkle...

- Pelo menos ele não te chamou de Ikles... - resmungou Ron

– Se você não gostou do seu apelido, Sevy, arranje outro você mesmo! - disse Ted um pouquinho irritado – e tia Ginny... é claro que você também vai participar! Eu só não consegui achar outro apelido pra ruiva briguenta...

E assim passou-se mais uma calma noite no salão comunal da grifinória. Se você considerar discussões, gritos e brincadeiras como uma noite calma. Mas o mais importante é que nessa noite, além de todas as brincadeiras, também surgiram planos. Planos que deixariam os marotos de cabelo em pé. Literalmente.

Na manhã seguinte, dormitório masculino...

Remus, como sempre, estava de pé antes de todos os outros. Ou ao menos era isso que ele pensava. Todas as cortinas em volta das camas estavam fechadas, incluindo a dele, mas o que ele não fazia ideia é de que Albus e Scorpius já estavam acordados, e já haviam preparado uma surpresinha para os Marotos.

A intensão de Remus ao se levantar, era acordar Sirius, James e Peter para prepararem a primeira peça que eles pregariam nos Viajantes. E ele realmente conseguiu acordar todos eles, mas não da forma como imaginara e sim com seu grito de susto.

Assim que o licantropo abriu as cortinas em volta de sua cama, uma rajada de vento o empurrou novamente, fazendo-o cair deitado novamente. Logo em seguida, uma onda de gosma verde caiu sobre ele, e em seguida surgiram penas, que grudaram na gosma.

A essa altura, Remus já havia gritado, os outro marotos já haviam se levantado e cometido o primeiro erro deles. Ao cada um deles abrir suas cortinas, o que tinha acontecido com Remus aconteceu com eles também. Albus, Scorpius, Jay, Ted, Harry e Ron riam de se acabar.

Quando eles desceram para o salão comunal, com gosma e penas cobrindo seus rostos e mãos (as partes visíveis, já que a gosma não queria sair de jeito nenhum), as garotas todas, incluindo Hermione, também começaram a rir, junto com todos os outros alunos que ainda se encontravam no salão comunal.

- O que aconteceu com vocês? - Lily conseguiu parar de rir por tempo suficiente para perguntar.

Os marotos não a responderam, apenas deixaram o salão comunal em direção ao principal, onde tomariam café da manhã.

- Apenas tomando um gole do próprio remédio. - respondeu Ted.

Todos os outros seguiram o exemplo dos marotos e foram tomar café. Ao chegarem no salão principal, McGonagall estava junto aos Marotos, exigindo saber o que tinha acontecido com eles. Ela nada conseguiu tirar deles, mas quando os viajantes se sentaram a volta deles, o característico sorriso maroto já voltara ao rosto deles.

Foi o sorriso na cara dos marotos que fez com que Ted e Lil suspeitassem de tudo o que aparecia na mesa. Cheirando, testando e provando aos pouquinhos cada comida e bebida que aparecia ali, para o deleite dos marotos, que não tinham colocado absolutamente nada na comida. Quando, porém, cada um dos viajantes começou a se levantar, com a intenção de irem para as aulas do dia, nenhum deles conseguiu, nem mesmo Hermione que era completamente contra a guerrinha deles.

Albus tentou se levantar novamente. Mas aparentemente sua roupa estava toda grudada no banco. Não apenas a parte de trás das longas vestes que todos os alunos usavam, mas também sua calça e, para seu desespero, até mesmo sua cueca parecia estar grudada ao banco.

Mas a brincadeira não acabava ali. James e Sirius se levantaram calmamente e James perguntou:

- Algum problema? Vocês parecem... grudados...

- É! - concordou Sirius – se vocês quiseram eu acho que posso ajudar!

Um movimento de varinha e palavras incompreensíveis depois e todos estavam soltos do banco, mas com as nádegas de fora, já que suas roupas continuavam grudadas ao banco.

- Ops! - fez Sirius – acho que errei de feitiço...

Todos que ainda se encontravam no salão, logicamente, riram de se acabar com a cena de nove alunos correndo para a torre da grifinória, muitos deles tentando cobrir com as mãos ou mochilas o buraco na roupa.

- Isso foi horrível Sirius! - reclamou Lily – você não deveria ter deixado ele fazer isso Potter! Coitados dos garotos!

Lily, Marlene e Alice deixaram o salão principal. James só a observou ir embora, sem entender como, para Lily, a culpa de tudo sempre caia nele.

******

Sala Comunal Grifinória...

- Eu não acredito que eles me incluíram nessa guerra estúpida! - reclamou Hermione – eu não tive absolutamente nada a ver com eles ficarem verdes e cobertos de pena!

-Parece que eles não se importam muito com isso... - comentou Ron.

-É! - concordou Harry – porque você não aproveita a oportunidade que eles te deram, se junta a nós e se vinga deles!

- Isso! - concordou Ted – você sempre teve ideias maravilhosas, tia Mione!

- Depois do que eles me fizeram? - Mione olhou para eles, as caras de ansiedade e esperança podia ser vista em todas elas – Ok. Eu acho até que já sei como começar o contra-ataque.

Cada um deles subiu para seu quarto para trocar de roupa, descobrindo que todas elas estavam rasgadas do mesmo jeito. Ted revirou os olhos e fez um feitiço, consertando todas as roupas. Ele teve que fazer o mesmo pelos outros, já que esse feitiço ele aprendeu durante seu estágio no setor de feitiços do Ministério da Magia, já que os feitiços simples de reparo, aprendidos no colégio não queriam funcionar nem por decreto de Merlin.

Logo Lil, Ginny e Mione estavam no quarto dos garotos, suas roupas também rasgadas.

- Mais isso agora! - reclamou Ginny – como eles acham que a gente vai sair daqui se as nossas roupas foram arrasadas!

- Calma... - disse Ted – eu dou um jeito nisso.

O metamorfomago novamente fez sua mágica e logo todas as roupas estavam como novas.

- Mas... já que estamos todos reunidos aqui... porque você não nos conta seus planos, Mione? - perguntou Ron.

- Certo... é o seguinte... - e Mione contou a eles seus planos...

******

Por todo o resto do dia, nenhum dos viajantes foi visto. O que irritou profundamente vários dos professores, que acharam isso uma tremenda falta de respeito. Quando, porém, eles apareceram para o jantar, Dumbledore apenas comentou com Minerva como era bom saber que estavam todos bem e que nada de ruim havia acontecido, deixando claro para a professora que providencias não seriam tomadas.

Nessa noite, foram os marotos que jantaram com cautela. O sorriso no rosto dos viajantes foi o suficiente para que eles tomasse cuidado com o que comiam e também com onde se sentavam. Mas nada de anormal aconteceu durante o jantar. Nenhuma comida nem bebida tinha sido modificada, e o assento deles estava completamente normal, sem nenhum tipo de cola, visto que logo depois de comerem eles se levantaram sem problemas.

Os problemas realmente começaram, para os dois lados, quando todos eles chegaram no salão comunal.

As paredes do salão comunal estavam cobertas. Em cada canto da sala, até mesmo dentro da lareira, estavam espalhadas as roupas dos marotos e vários de seus objetos pessoais. Incluíndo uma comprometedora cueca samba-canção cheia de veadinhos (Cervos, diria Prongs). Bilhetes, cartas, livros, tudo estava espalhado. Mas o que realmente causou problema para todos eles, Marotos e Viajantes, foi uma almofada em formato de coração, pendurada em cima da lareira, onde podia-se ler: _Propriedade de Lily Evans. _Junto a uma foto de James.

Aquele havia sido o presente de natal que James mandara para Lily, e que ela prontamente devolveu ao maroto. Mas o boato que se espalhou como rastilho de pólvora foi exatamente o contrário. O que se dizia era que Lily finalmente havia tomado posse do que todos já sabiam ser dela.

A ruiva ficou tão vermelha quanto seus cabelos, gritando para o castelo inteiro ouvir que tudo aquilo era uma brincadeira de muito mal gosto e que o culpado iria pagar caro por aquilo.

Lógico que os viajantes caíram na risada, o que foi um erro, pois a raiva da ruiva então se voltou contra eles.

- VOCES! EU VOU ACABAR COM TODOS VOCES! - gritava a ruiva – E O QUE VOCES ESTÃO OLHANDO? PARA O QUARTO TODOS VOCES!

Os outros alunos rapidamente subiram para seus dormitórios. Apenas os Marotos ficaram, para juntar seus pertences, assim como os viajantes, Lily, Lene e Alice.

- Se você quer se vingar deles... - comentou James casualmente – você pode se juntar a nós... eles estão em maioria, afinal de contas.

- Sabe, James... - começou a ruiva – pela primeira vez na vida eu concordo com você. Eles merecem que alguém apronte com eles depois dessa.

Esse comentário deixou um James de boca aberta, e um sorriso de satisfação poderia ser visto no rosto dos viajantes, se algum dos outros prestasse atenção neles.

- Nos inclua nessa! - disseram Alice e Lene – Nós não vamos ficar só olhando enquanto vocês se divertem!

- Garotas, sejam bem-vindas ao lado maroto da vida. - disse Sirius sorrindo um dos raros sorrisos completamente verdadeiros dele (o que fez com que Marlene ruborizasse levemente e Remus negasse com a cabeça, certo de que isso não poderia dar certo).

* * *

N/A: Oi pessoas! alguém ainda está interessado no fim dessa história???? espero que sim! porque a minha musa de inspiração voltou, eu estou de férias temporariamente permanentes e tudo o que eu tenho é tempo pra escrever e ler! então... se ainda tem alguém por ai que quer ver o que mais vai acontecer por aqui... DEIXE REVIEW!!! a autora agradece a todos que comentaram nos ultimos caps e promete não demorar séculos para postar os próximos caps! Aliás... o próximo deve sair no começo da próxima semana... eu espero! as ideias estão todas prontas... falta só botar no papel...

então... R&R???


	12. Capitulo 10

N/A: desculpem o atraso! Cap NÃO betado! Qualquer erro, perdoem! E me avisem!

C**apitulo 10**

Dois dias se passaram, desde que Lily, Marlene e Alice aceitaram se juntar aos Marotos na "guerra" contra os Viajantes. Dois dias de caos. Caos não pelo simples fato de que alguns alunos tinham suas peles mudadas de cor, ou passavam um dia inteiro falando apenas uma frase, ou em rimas. O Caos se via presente porque, no meio do campo minado que era a mesa e a casa da grifinória, vários inocentes alunos, de todas as casas, também acabavam sendo atingidos das maneiras mais estranhas.

Um lufa-lufa do terceiro ano acabou transformado num canário. Um corvinal do quinto precisou da ajuda de uma jovem Madame Pomfrey para se ver livre de uma calda de dragão. E um sonserino do sétimo ano teve que lavar seus cabelos 10 vezes, antes que a tintura trouxa de um rosa berrante saísse de seus cabelos loiros. Mas isso, como já foi dito antes, era apenas as peças que atingiram as pessoas erradas (ou talvez não tão erradas assim, no caso do sonserino). Essas eram também as peças mais simples.

Entre aqueles que realmente estavam participando da brincadeira, o estrago era ainda maior. Mas nada que fosse irreversível. Apenas inocentes brincadeiras. Marlene, Alice e Lily tinham uma mente extremamente criativa, como os Viajantes acabaram por perceber. As ideias delas eram inovadoras, e os Marotos ficavam impressionados com a genialidade delas. O que foi novamente comprovado na manhã do terceiro dia.

A ideia era que apenas Lil, Jay, Al, Scorp, Harry, Mione, Teddy, Ron e Ginny fossem afetados. Mas não foi bem assim que acabou. A ideia era brilhante! Realmente brilhante! Deveria ser hilariante! Se os Viajantes não tivessem descoberto todo o plano genial de Lily, Marlene e Alice.

Foram os Marotos que executaram o plano. Mas a ideia era toda das garotas. A simplicidade e a genialidade se combinavam perfeitamente. Tudo o que eles tinham que fazer era colocar as poções certas nos copos certos, ou pedir a um elfo que fizesse isso por eles. Um elfo de confiança. O que eles não perceberam, foi que Harry e Ron também queriam a ajuda dos elfos para uma brincadeira, e isso custou a eles a ideia brilhante.

Foi durante o café da manhã que tudo aconteceu. Os Viajantes, os Marotos mais as garotas estavam sentados, um grupo de cada lado da mesa, se encarando. Quando o suco foi servido, e todos os Viajantes beberam, o lado dos Marotos abriu um imenso sorriso satisfeito. Logo as poções fizeram efeito e cada um dos Viajantes mudou de cor. As peles se tornaram laranja berrante e brilhante enquanto os cabelos de todos ficaram roxo. O lado Maroto começou a rir de se acabar, com a cara indignada de Ron, Ginny e Lil, já que a principio, apenas a pele deles ficou laranja, misturando-se com os cabelos ruivos deles e fazendo-os parecer que estavam pegando fogo.

Quando, porém, eles olharam para a mesa dos professores, tentando descobrir se iriam ser ou não punidos pela brincadeira, James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Lily, Marlene e Alice deram de cara com as irritadíssimas caras de seus professores. Todos com os cabelos também roxos e as peles de um laranja fosforescente. Os Marotos e as garotas empalideceram e engoliram em seco ao ver a cara zangada de Minerva McGonagal.

-Acho que a ideia de vocês foi mal, M.A.L.'s e Marotos. - disse Teddy.

-Mals? O que isso significa? - perguntou Lily.

-Não é mals! - exclamou Ron – é M.A.L's! Marlene, Alice e Lily, as M.A.L.'s de Hogwarts!

Nesse momento, Minerva já havia descido da plataforma onde a mesa dos professores se encontrava e estava parada atrás dos Marotos.

-Expliquem-se! - exigiu ela.

-Nós não sabemos como aconteceu! Eu juro! - disse Sirius imediatamente.

-Vocês estavam esperando que alguma coisa acontecesse, Sr. Black.

-Sim! Mas não com os professores! - continuou Remus.

-Nunca com os professores! - tentou Marlene.

-Não fazemos ideia de como a poção foi parar no suco de vocês! - disse Peter.

-Ainda assim, vocês acabam de confessar que foi obra sua. Vocês, garotos eu já estou acostumada. Mas vocês! - disse olhando para as M.A.L.'s – estou extremamente desapontada com vocês! Detenção para todos! Essa noite!

E assim, a ideia brilhantemente brilhante se transformou em uma noite de detenção.

As brincadeiras pararam pelo resto do dia. Afinal,nenhum deles queria passar o resto do mês em detenção. No dia seguinte, porém, os Viajantes acharam que já era seguro provocar a ira da professora de transfiguração.

Nesse dia, os alunos do sexto ano teriam aulas com Minerva McGonagal, o que era a oportunidade perfeita para Teddy, Jay, Harry, Ron e Hermione armarem mais uma confusão.

A aula do dia foi considerada desnecessária, por Prongs, Padfoot e Wormtail, pelo simples fato de que nessa aula eles estariam completando a primeira fase da transformação em animagos, um feitiço que transforma as pessoas em sua forma animaga por cerca de 10 minutos.

Tudo parecia correr bem. Os alunos treinaram primeiramente o feitiço, já que não seria seguro deixá-los tentar tão cedo, já que o feitiço tinha de ser feito pela própria pessoa que queria se transformar. Quando foi a vez de os alunos começarem a tentar, um de cada vez para que a professora pudesse ajudá-los e impedir que qualquer coisa desse errado, os Marotos foram os primeiros a se candidatar.

James foi o primeiro. Ele se posicionou na frente da turma, apontou sua varinha para si mesmo, pronunciou o feitiço e com um "puf"... um rato surgiu em seu lugar. Remus, Sirius e Peter revesaram entre se entreolhar e observar enquanto o rato corria em círculos, como se estivesse tentando pegar a própria cauda.

Sem perceber nada de errado, a professora faz com que Peter vá até a frente. O garoto olha para o rato que na verdade é James com certo medo, mas ainda assim repete os movimentos do amigo. Com mais um "puf" e... um grande lobo aparece na sala.

Os alunos olham assustados e espantados para o lobo. Remus e Sirius se entreolham para logo depois olharem para onde os Viajantes estavam. O sorriso no rosto deles faz um calafrio percorrer a espinha deles.

Remus é o terceiro. Movimento de varinha, palavras mágicas e "puf"... um imenso cão negro ocupa o lugar do licantropo.

Os olhos de Sirius se arregalam. Se o que ele estava pensando fosse certo, ele já sabia em que bicho acabaria se transformando. E ele NÃO queria ser um veado.

Infelizmente para ele, McGonagal não estava disposta a esperar. Fazendo-o se posicionar, Sirius não teve outra opção a não ser cumprir os movimentos e as frases. Com mais um "puf" e um cervo se encontrava onde antes estivera Sirius Black.

A sala caiu na risada. Sirius Black, o maior garanhão de Hogwarts era um VEADO!

Quando a professora conseguiu fazer a atenção dos alunos voltarem ao exercício, Lily se dispôs a ser a próxima. Movimentos de varinha, palavras mágicas e "puf" uma rata apareceu onde antes estivera a ruiva.

Novamente a sala caiu em comentários, dizendo o quanto Lily e James foram feitos um para o outro, já que até a forma animaga dividiam.

O aluno seguinte se transformou num lobo, para o espanto da professora. O seguinte em cachorro, o outro em cervo e assim por diante. Todos os alunos que tentavam conseguiam unicamente uma das quatro formas, até Harry, Ron e Hermione entraram na brincadeira, sendo transformados respectivamente em lobo, cão e corsa, até que apenas Jay e Teddy faltavam se transformar. E para o espanto da professora, Jay transformou-se em cervo e Teddy em lobo.

O que a professora não havia percebido até o momento em que Teddy se transformou, foi que nenhum dos alunos voltara a sua forma humana ainda. Todos continuavam como animais, e vários deles já estavam se acostumando com a forma, não ficando mais quietos em seus cantos, mas sim correndo, brincado, pulando e mordendo mesas e mochilas. E para o desespero ainda maior da professora, quando o sinal de fim de aula soou, todos ainda transformados deixaram a sala dela, correndo desvairadamente.

Sem ter mais o que fazer, Minerva tomou uma decisão. Isso teria que acabar. E teria que acabar hoje!

******

Na sala do Diretor...

-Albus! Você não pode permitir que isso continue! - disse Minerva McGonagal, não pela primeira vez – desse jeito eles vão destruir a escola!

-Eu entendo sua preocupação, Minerva, mas não há muito que eu possa fazer. Não é seguro mandá-los de volta antes que os dois Severus Snape acordem. - respondeu Dumbledore, seus olhos mostrando preocupação.

-Então eu espero que eles acordem logo! Porque no ritmo que estão as coisas, Hogwarts vai acabar em pedaços.

-Tudo o que eu posso fazer, é tentar convencê-los a pararem com essa guerra. Pode deixar, Minerva, vou ter uma conversinha com os nossos convidados.

-Obrigada Albus. - disse a professora antes de se retirar.

******

No salão principal, no mesmo dia...

-O-ou... - disse Teddy depois de ler um recado que fora entregue por um elfo-doméstico.

-O que foi? - perguntou Al.

-O Dumbledore quer nos ver. - respondeu ele olhando para todos os companheiros de viajem – a TODOS nós.

-O-ou... você acha que estamos muito encrencados? - perguntou Lil.

-Acha que ele descobriu como acordar os Snape pra levar a gente de volta? - teorizou Jay.

-NÃO! - exclamou Al – Pelo menos temos que terminar a nossa guerra!

-Concordo! - exclamaram Ginny, Ron e Harry.

-Talvez tenha um jeito de resolver isso... - começou a explicar Scorpius.

******

Mais tarde, no escritório de Dumbledore...

-Muito bem. Irei permitir essa última brincadeira. Mas será realmente a última! - concordou o diretor.

-Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada! - disseram os garotos, um sorriso verdadeiro no rosto de cada um deles.

-Mas em dois dias, quando isso estiver terminado e decidido, vocês vão voltar aqui, e iremos conversar sobre a volta de vocês. Já faz tempo que estão desaparecidos, e não faz bem mexer com o tempo desse jeito. Ele pode se irritar. - terminou Dumbledore antes de deixar que os Viajantes saíssem dali.

Ao saírem da sala, os pensamentos de todos estavam no próximo passo do plano, convencer os Marotos a aceitarem o acordo. Todos menos Hermione, que apesar de interessada na última brincadeira, tinha as palavras do diretor ecoando em sua mente.

O grupo se dirigiu para o salão comunal da Grifinória, onde eles sabiam que os Marotos estariam. E não se decepcionaram. James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Alice, Marlene e Lily estavam todos ali reunidos. Quando foram avistados, os Marotos e as M.A.L, como ficaram conhecida depois do episódio laranja, logo ficaram alertas, esperando o novo ataque. Mas em vez de atacar, Teddy levantou um lenço branco, sinal de paz e trégua.

Os Marotos e as MAL se entreolharam, mas acabaram decidindo que ouviriam o que os Viajantes tinha a dizer.

-O que é isso? Rendição? - perguntou Sirius quando os Viajantes se aproximaram.

-NÃO! NUNCA! - exclamou Jay – apenas... mudanças de planos.

-Como assim? - perguntou Marlene.

-O diretor nos chamou na sala dele... - começou Teddy.

-Aparentemente nós estamos causando problemas demais... - continuou Ron.

-E ele queria que a nossa Guerra parasse de vez. - explicou Harry.

-O QUE!? - exclamaram Marotos e MAL.

-Calma, calma... - continuou Ginny – nós convencemos ele de que a guerra não poderia terminar sem um vencedor.

-É... mas nós termos que mudar de tática. - Contou Hermione.

-Mudar de tática? - perguntou Remus – como assim?

-É bem simples na verdade, - disse Scorpius – em vez de continuarmos com ataques surpresa, ataques pessoais e contra quem quer que seja que apareça na nossa frente, nós vamos ter uma única chance de ganhar o título de maior bagunceiro.

-Ainda não entendi. - comentou Sirius.

-Nós temos carta branca pra inventar qualquer coisa amanhã. - disse Harry – desde que não machuque ninguém permanentemente.

-Nós ficamos com a manhã, vocês com a tarde. Cada equipe monta um peça pra pregar na escola inteira, e deixamos que os professores e os outros alunos decidam qual foi a melhor. - completou o loiro.

-Precisamos... deliberar. - disse Lily.

E com isso, Marotos e MAL se reuniram num canto, afastados dos outros, para argumentarem entre si se concordavam ou não com a proposta. Alguns minutos depois eles voltaram.

-Ok. - disse James – nós aceitamos o desafio. Amanhã, Hogwarts verá o Caos.

E assim, os dois grupos se separaram. Cada um, afinal de contas, tinha planos a preparar, se queriam ganhar o título de maiores bagunceiro do colégio. Fred e George ficariam orgulhosos e desapontados. Orgulhosos porque os Viajantes todos tinha influências deles, e desapontados porque não poderiam participar de verdade da guerra.

* * *

N/A: Aqui vai mais um cap! Espero que tenham gostado!!!

DEIXEM REVIEWS!!! elas me ajudam a escrever!!!

Ideias de brincadeira para essa guerra final são bem vindos! Principalmente no lado maroto...


	13. Capitulo 11

**N/A: **Cap não betado... perdoem os erros!

**Capitulo 11**

Hogwarts, pela primeira vez desde que começara a guerra, amanheceu em completo e absoluto silêncio. Nenhum alma, viva ou morta, se mexia naquele começo de dia. O sol, afinal de contas, ainda começava a mostrar seus preguiçosos raios, e o vento ainda dormia, fazendo com nem mesmo o barulho das árvores da floresta proibida acontecessem.

Este estado de paz, entretanto, só realmente começou a existir a pouco tempo, tendo em vista que até altas horas da madrugada dois grupos de grifinórios se mantiveram acordados, planejando e preparando o que se provaria ser um dos dias mais agitados do colégio por muitos e muitos anos. Mas esse dia não seria o hoje. Hoje o silêncio e a paz ainda iriam reinar, como a calmaria antes da tempestade.

Depois de mais alguns momentos de preparação, ambos os grupos engajados na Guerra de bagunceiros perceberam que uma noite não seria o suficiente para preparar A Brincadeira, por isso concordaram em selar um tratado de paz que duraria dois dias, tempo suficiente para que tudo fosse preparado e arquitetado com calma. Nesses dois dias, absolutamente nenhuma brincadeira e/ou peça poderia ser pregada por nenhum integrante dos dois grupos.

Acontece que, nem entre os Viajante, nem entre os Marotos (o que depois de tantos dias planejando e brincando, já incluía as M.A.L...), a paz e o silêncio eram bem-vindos. Por isso, apesar de o dia ter começado calmo e tranquilo, ele não permaneceria assim por muito tempo.

Quando os alunos começaram a acordar e se preparar para o dia, todos já se preparavam também para se defenderem da mais nova peça que um dos grupos com certeza iria pregar. Toda Hogwarts estava em alerta, esperando um barulho de explosão, um grito, qualquer coisa que indicasse que a primeira vitima já havia sofrido. Nada disso aconteceu.

O salão principal estava lotado, quando os Marotos entraram no salão, procurando logo onde estavam os Viajantes. Os outros alunos já os olhavam receosos, mas eles não se importaram com isso. Agora que as mentes deles não estavam se preocupando em atacar e se defender, perguntas sobre o mundo de onde os Viajantes vieram voltaram a surgir, e eles estavam certos de que dessa vez eles conseguiriam respostas satisfatórias.

-Muito bem... nós temos a tarde livre hoje... - disse Sirius como quem não quer nada – o que vocês pretendem fazer com o tempo livre?

-Planejar? - disse Scorpius, uma sobrancelha levantada.

-Porque nós não nos reunimos perto do lago? Aproveitar a tarde... - perguntou Prongs.

-Na neve? - questionou Teddy.

-Nós sempre podemos usar a sala precisa... - comentou Remus – fingir que é um belo dia de sol à beira do lago.. o que acham?

-O que vocês esperam conseguir com isso? - perguntou Lil – nós não vamos contar os nossos planos.

-Eu acho uma ótima ideia! - intrometeu-se Lily – um picnic!

-É! - concordou Marlene – talvez uma partidinha de quadribol?

-Vocês não me enganam. - disse Albus – nós não vamos contar o futuro pra vocês.

-Como...? - perguntou Alice – por que você acha que nós queremos saber sobre o futuro?

-Porque vocês são curiosos? - respondeu ele – e porque você não desistiram nem mudaram de tática quando a Lil disse que não vamos contar nossos planos.

-Que mal há em fazer uma ou outra perguntinha? - perguntou Sirius.

-Tá... - aceitou Teddy – que tipo de pergunta?

-Porque não veio nenhum descendente meu com vocês? - perguntou Padfoot.

-Porque não tem nenhum Black em idade escolar em nenhum dos nossos tempos. - respondeu Scorpius.

-São todos mais velhos ou mais novos que vocês? - perguntou ele.

-Por ai... - respondeu evasivamente Lil – proxima pergunta?

-Porque é que nós fomos para o futuro? - perguntou Lily.

-Acidente... com vira-tempo. - respondeu Albus – nada de tão extraordinário.

-Quando eu caso com a minha ruivinha? - perguntou Prongs.

-Nada de datas... - respondeu Hermione – isso só estragaria a surpresa.

-Quem é a sua mãe? - perguntou Remus olhando para Teddy.

-Er... não acho que seja uma boa ideia responder a isso. Ainda mais se você não lembra da resposta. - respondeu o metamorfomago.

-Já que vocês estão respondendo sobre o futuro... - perguntou Ron – o Chudley Cannons ganha algum dia?

-Sinto muito, tio Ron... - respondeu Jay – eles continuam tão ruins no nosso tempo quanto no seu...

-E agora... - disse Albus – está na hora de ir pra aula! Afinal, é a TARDE que temos livre, não a manhã.

Assim todos se levantaram e começaram a se dirigir a suas respectivas salas de aula. No caminho, antes de o grupo se separar, Lily ainda perguntou:

-Mas... e o picnic? Está de pé, né?

-Humm... - Lil pesou a resposta por alguns segundos – ok... nos encontramos na sala precisa na hora do almoço.

*****

As aulas ocorreram sem nenhuma perturbação, para a grande alegria de Minerva McGonagal, que agradecia a Dumbledore pelo silencio, sem saber que esse era apenas temporário.

Quando as aulas da manhã terminaram, todos, Viajantes e Marotos, se encontraram em frente à sala precisa.

Jay andou as três vezes de um lado para o outro, imaginando a beira do lago, como seria no seu tempo. O que talvez não tenha sido a melhor das ideias.

-Aqui estamos. - disse Jay ao abrir a porta – um dia de sol à beira do lago.

À distancia o castelo podia ser visto, como uma pintura na parede. A cabana de Hagrid era apenas uma cabana abandonada, algumas paredes ainda mostravam as marcas de um incêndio que ocorrera ali a vários anos. E três estruturas de mármore branco podiam ser vistas próximas à cabana: a lápide de Dumbledore; um obelisco como memorial à derrota de Voldemort; e uma segunda lápide, obra de Harry para guardar o corpo de Snape.

À principio ninguém percebeu essas diferenças, e eles se sentaram sobre uma imensa toalha xadrez que estava esticada sobre o solo. Marlene e Alice traziam duas cestas, providas pelos elfos, cheias de comida, que logo foi espalhada pela toalha.

-Que lindo dia para um picnic! - disse Lily sorrindo.

-Realmente! - concordou Prongs – um dia perfeito para um passeio... um encontro... não é Lily?

-Quem sabe... - respondeu a ruiva – agora... o que eu realmente queria entender, é: o que vocês vieram fazer aqui?

Essa era a pergunta que estava na mente de quase todos eles. Os Marotos, as M.A.L., Harry, Ron, Ginny e Hermione olharam para os outros, esperando a resposta.

-Bom... - começou Albus – nós fomos parar no tempo do papai meio que por acidente.

-Acidente? - perguntou Hermione – como pode ser acidente se tem todo um ritual, um encantamento que tem que ser feito pra funcionar?

-Acho que não podemos responder isso. - disse Lil – só... aceitem o fato de que FOI um acidente.

-Mas não foi acidente a gente vir parar nesse tempo. - constatou Ginny – nós estávamos lá, vocês deliberadamente trouxeram a gente e o Snape pra cá.

-Ah... isso foi coisa do Teddy. - disse Jay.

-Vai! Joga toda a culpa em cima de mim! - protestou Teddy – esquece que a ideia foi SUA!

-Mas eu só queria fazer o SNAPE viajar pra um tempo diferente, não todos nós! - defendeu-se Jay.

-E como ele iria voltar? - perguntou Albus – se ele devolveu todas pro Teddy?

-Ah... ele não disse que tinha descoberto como funcionavam? Deveria ter descoberto como fazer também! - explicou Jay.

-Tá... isso não vem ao caso agora. - disse Lil – e vocês estão falando muito mais do que deveriam.

-Porque você fez eles pararem! - protestou Sirius – nós estávamos quase descobrindo tudo!

-É exatamente por isso, Sirius. - respondeu Al – vocês NÃO deveriam descobrir tanto.

-Certo... certo... - Sirius deu-se por vencido – mas podemos então, pelo menos voltar a fazer perguntas?

-Tá... - concedeu Teddy – perguntem. Só não nos cobrem respostas que não pudermos dar.

-O que são aquilo? - perguntou Ron – não estão lá no nosso tempo.

-Aquilo? Aquilo o que? - perguntou Scorpius.

-Aquilo! - apontou para as três estruturas de mármore.

-Oh. - fez Teddy – o que aquilo está fazendo aqui?

-Er... acho que imaginei tudo por aqui como é no nosso tempo... desculpem! - disse Jay, pedindo a sala que mudasse a casa de Hagrid e apagasse as lápides e o obelisco.

-O que era aquilo? - perguntou Alice curiosa.

-Memórias. - respondeu Albus – apenas, memórias.

-Sua mãe... - perguntou Remus – eu acho que eu lembro quem ela é. Mas... eu devo ter lembrado errado! Eu não posso ter me casado com ela!

-Porque não? - perguntou Teddy.

-Ei! Porque o Remus pode saber sobre o casamento dele e eu não? - perguntou Prongs chateado.

-Não pode. - disse Lil – nós não vamos responder nada pessoal. Aliás, eu acho que não vamos responder sobre mais nada! Se querem perguntar alguma coisa, perguntem aos outros! Eles também são do futuro!

-Como é Hogwarts no tempo de vocês? - perguntou Marlene – tão barulhenta quanto hoje em dia? Vocês com certeza aprontam muito, não é? Tendo marotos como modelos...

-Na verdade... - respondeu Harry – nós tínhamos até ano passado um par de marotos. Os irmãos gemeos de Ron e Ginny, Fred e George.

-Mas e você? Você também deve fazer muita bagunça, certo? - perguntou Prongs.

-Eu? Er... eu acho que não tive muito tempo pra armar brincadeiras... - respondeu ele.

-Estudando? - perguntou Lily esperançosa.

-Er... mais... tentando sobreviver.

-Como assim?! - perguntaram James e Lily juntos.

-Não acho que seja uma boa pergunta! - interrompeu Teddy – não é bom saber em que tipo de encrenca Harry se meteu nos anos de escola.

-Mas ele é meu filho! Eu tenho que saber! - disseram os dois novamente ao mesmo tempo.

-Teddy está certo, sabe. - disse Hermione – acho que essa ideia de falar sobre o futuro não é muito boa. Tem muitas coisas que não podemos contar a vocês.

-Exatamente! - concordou Lil – é melhor irmos embora. Afinal, ainda temos A Brincadeira para fazer acontecer.

Assim, todos saíram da sala, se reunindo em grupos para terminar de planejar o que aconteceria no outro dia.

*****

Hogwarts conheceu mais um dia de paz. O que todos estranharam muito. Professores e alunos não entendiam como e porque nada acontecia. O que, por si só, já podia ser considerado uma brincadeira, pois todos esperavam que alguma coisa acontecesse. Todos os alunos, independentemente de a que casa pertenciam, olhavam por sobre os ombros, cuidavam ao virar uma esquina, em suma, olhavam todo e qualquer canto de onde pudesse surgir uma brincadeira.

O dia da grande brincadeira também começou assim, calmo e tranquilo. Mas não continuaria assim por muito tempo.

Os alunos todos se reuniram, como sempre, no salão principal para o café da manhã. Nesse dia, os Viajantes foram os primeiros a se sentarem na mesa da grifinória, e só não foram os primeiros porque haviam dois ou três lufa-lufa e um corvinal já sentados nas mesas de suas casas. Esses, ao verem quem eram os primeiros grifinórios acordados, já se prepararam mentalmente para uma brincadeira.

Eles estavam certos. Afinal, aquela manhã era o tempo que os Viajantes tinham para realizar A Brincadeira.

O salão se encheu. Todos começaram a tomar o café da manhã. Os Marotos e as M.A.L.'s olhavam de soslaio para os Viajantes, esperando que alguma coisa acontecesse a cada mordida que davam ou gole que tomavam. Mas nada acontecia ali.

E nada continuou a acontecer, quando os primeiros alunos se levantaram e começaram a se dirigir para suas salas. Os Viajantes também se levantaram, fazendo com que os Marotos olhassem para eles com estranhamento.

-Eles estão indo pra aula? - perguntou Peter – mas... eles ainda não fizeram nada!

-É... - disse Alice – realmente estranho.

-Bom... acho que vamos ter que esperar até o intervalo. - disse Lily se levantando e se dirigindo para a aula .

Mas eles não teriam que esperar até o intervalo. Em todas as salas, os alunos se sentaram. Os professores entraram, fecharam as portas e então esperaram o sinal para poderem começar suas aulas.

Quando, porém, o sinal indicando o começo das aulas soou, o caos voltou a reinar em Hogwarts.

Ao soar do sinal, um horrível e inteligível barulho foi ouvido em todo o castelo. O professor Flintwink, como quase todos os outros professores, abriu a porta de sua sala, tentando descobrir o que acontecia. A visão do lado de fora era inesperada. As armaduras, que normalmente ficariam paradas no corredor estavam todas juntas, formando um semicirculo e eram as responsáveis pelo barulho. De seus corpos metálicos ressoava sons que, separadamente poderiam ser bonitos, mas que ao soarem todos juntos, cada armadura cantando uma musica diferente, eram simplesmente horríveis.

E para piorar, quando as armaduras viram a porta da sala aberta, se encaminharam para lá a uma velocidade incrível. O professor não foi rápido o suficiente, e cinco delas conseguiram entrar na sala.

À porta da professora McGonagal, duas armaduras levaram a pior. A professora se irritou com a cantoria e tentou encerar o encantamento. Ao em vez da reação esperada, a armadura se dissolveu em uma gosma verde, que foi se espalhando e espalhando até formar um pântano que cobriu todo o corredor.

O pântano se espalhou por todo o castelo. Em todo corredor, toda vez que um aluno ou professor tentava enfeitiçar uma armadura, independentemente do feitiço usado, ela se transformava em pântano. Logo não havia um corredor que não tivesse ao menos um pedaço transformado.

Aqueles que tentavam andar pelo pântano se viam afundados até os joelhos no lodo. Até mesmo flores nasciam, além de imensas folhas em que podiam ser encontrados sapos e lagartixas.

Mas a brincadeira ainda não havia acabado. Quando a maioria dos professores estava com lodo até os joelhos, McGonagal com um sapo em cima do chapéu, algo inesperado aconteceu, novamente.

Explosões foram ouvidas. Algo normal num colégio de magia, certo? Bom... estas explosões foram acompanhadas de explosões de cores. E aqueles que estavam perto de uma janela conseguiam ver que essas luzes se juntavam, se retorciam até formarem imagens. A principio imagens eram apenas explosões de luz, mas logo formavam árvores, e então animais. Todos os tipos de animais. Dos mais normais aos mais estranhos. E então os animais começaram a entrar no castelo. Invadiram tudo, corredores, salas, salões comunais. E os bichos voavam em volta dos alunos.

Peter acabou com uma ratinha planando em volta da cabeça. Lily tinha um cervo e seu filhote. Sirius tinha uma cadelinha, com fita em volta do pescoço e tudo. A professora McGonagal tinha um gato a perseguindo, voando a sua volta e batendo nela. Cada pessoa dentro do castelo tinha pelo menos um bicho o perseguindo. Alguns com significados claros, outros sem significado nenhum.

As aulas foram canceladas pela manhã, já que vários alunos e professores estavam presos no pântano. Quando, porém, o sinal indicando a hora do almoço tocou, tudo simplesmente evaporou. As pouquíssimas armaduras que ainda cantavam, pararam. O pântano sumiu completamente. E a grande maioria dos fogos de artifício também sumiram. Apensar de que alguns deles ainda persistiram. Como o animado gatinho que corria atrás de McGonagal.

Os alunos, todos, comentavam sobre o ocorrido, enquanto se dirigiam para o salão principal.

Quando todos estavam sentados, Dumbledore se levantou.

-Meus queridos. Os eventos dessa manhã foram obra de um dos nossos dois grupos de... bagunceiros. Prestem atenção, pois no jantar será feita uma enquete. Agora, tenham um ótimo almoço.

E assim, a primeira Grande Brincadeira do dia acabou. E alunos e professores teriam alguns momentos para apreciar o almoço em paz.

N/A: Olá! Aqui está mais um cap... no próximo, A Brincadeira dos Marotos + M.A.L.'s!!

Idéias são sempre bem vindas!!

Ahh! Deixem REVIEWS!!!


	14. Capitulo 12

_Quando todos estavam sentados, Dumbledore se levantou. _

_-Meus queridos. Os eventos dessa manhã foram obra de um dos nossos dois grupos de... bagunceiros. Prestem atenção, pois no jantar será feita uma enquete. Agora, tenham um ótimo almoço._

_E assim, a primeira Grande Brincadeira do dia acabou. E alunos e professores teriam alguns momentos para apreciar o almoço em paz. _

**Capitulo 12**

O almoço passou tranquilamente, apesar de a maioria dos alunos se perguntar sobre a tal enquete que o diretor iria fazer durante o jantar. O que mais poderia acontecer em um único dia? Com certeza era só mais uma das excentricidades do diretor.

Como eles estavam enganados.

Na mesa grifinória, onde Viajantes, Marotos e M.A.L.'s estavam sentados, todos juntos, Prongs e Padfoot tentavam descobrir COMO a brincadeira fora feita, já que na hora em que toda a confusão começou, todos eles estavam sentados em suas respectivas salas de aula.

-A parte de vocês já terminou! O que custa contar pra gente COMO vocês fizeram tudo isso? - insistia em saber Sirius.

-Mas aí a brincadeira perde metade da graça! - retrucava Scorpius – apenas aproveite a chance de apreciar uma boa brincadeira!

-E como podemos fazer isso com esses bichos seguindo a gente? - perguntou Remus apontando para um cachorro, uma ratinha de laço no pescoço e um filhote de gato, todos feitos de luzes coloridas, que ainda perseguia os Marotos.

-Mas eles são tão lindinhos! - disse Lily – eu só queria saber porque é que eu tinha um cervo e um filhote de cervo me perseguindo de manhã...

-Completamente aleatório. - disse Teddy.

-Sei. - respondeu Alice – tão aleatório quanto o gato que persegue até agora a professora, não é?

-Ok... o da professora não foi aleatório. Mas os outros foram! - tentou se defender Jay.

-Como a ratinha que persegue o Peter! - tentou ajudar Albus.

-E o gato perseguindo Remus. - completou Hermione – porque mandaríamos esses específicos animais atrás deles? Não é como se eles fossem todos animagos, não é mesmo? E Peter com certeza não é uma ratinhA.

-Tá... eu finjo que acredito. - concedeu Lily, que ainda olhava para Prongs e Harry estranhamente, como se esperassem que eles fossem se transformar em um cervo e seu filhote naquele segundo.

-E depois... - comentou Lil – Papai não é um cervo.

-Harry é um animago? - perguntou Ginny – no que ele se transforma?

-Num... - começou Albus.

-Tigre! - interrompeu Remus.

-Como você sabe? - perguntou Marlene.

-Eu... me lembrei? - respondeu ele.

-Se lembrou? - perguntaram Padfoot e Prongs ao mesmo tempo.

-É. - respondeu Remus – eu acho que ele me mostrou quando fomos para o futuro.

-Você lembrou!? - exclamou Teddy – eu não achei que isso fosse possível!

-Eles realmente foram para o futuro? - perguntou Hermione – eu achei que era uma brincadeira de vocês...

-Bom... o papo está ótimo! - disse Sirius de repente – mas nós temos que ir, não é Marotos?

-Você está certíssimo Siri! - respondeu James – vocês também vem, certo Lily, Lene, Lice?

-Quase que dava pra mudar o apelido delas pra L³.... - brincou Mione.

Mas nem os Marotos nem as M.A.L. ouviram, pois já estavam todos fora do salão principal. Pelo jeito A Brincadeira deles precisava da atenção e participação ativa deles.

Incrivelmente, os Marotos foram os primeiros a sair do salão principal. Todos os outros alunos e todos os professores ainda se encontravam sentados, terminando seus almoços tranquilamente, sem saber o que os esperava.

Quando um pequeno grupo de corvinais se levantou, com a intenção de ir para sua sala de aula, porém, o caos recomeçou em Hogwarts. Apesar de ninguém ter percebido o que estava acontecendo a principio. Assim que os corvinais colocaram os pés no hall de entrada, a magia invocada pelos Marotos entrou em ação, fazendo com que eles se enfileirassem e não conseguissem se mexer. A medida que mais e mais alunos saíam, todos se viam nessa mesma situação. Até mesmo a professora McGonagal se viu como primeira de uma fila de grifinórios. Quando cerca de 50 alunos estavam enfileirados, uma musica começou a soar, mas apenas no hall, não deixando os que ainda estavam no salão principal entenderem o que estava acontecendo.

Harry, Ginny, Ron, Mione, Teddy, Lil, Scorpius, Al e Jay, quando finalmente saíram do salão principal, se viram obrigados a participar de uma apresentação conjunta da Macarena. Todos, alunos e professores cantavam, dançavam e rebolavam ao som da música, sem terem controle sobre seus corpos e suas vozes. A um canto, Marotos e M.A.L.'s se acabavam de rir.

Quando alunos e professores foram liberados, Minerva McGonagal olhou severamente ao redor, buscando os responsáveis. Ao descobrir o esconderijo dos culpados, ela marchou até eles, os lábios finos, os olhos cheios de cólera.

-Que brincadeira maravilhosa! - disse ela, para logo em seguida cobrir os lábios com as mãos. - vocês merecem um prêmio por ela! - tentou novamente ralhar com eles.

Ali por perto, Teddy apenas e ria da situação da professora.

-Você não acha que foi uma ótima brincadeira? - perguntou a professora para Teddy, o olhar de desgosto mostrando claramente que o que ela pretendia dizer era "do que você está rindo?".

-Eu acho que a senhora estava ótima dançando, professora. - respondeu o garoto.

-10 pontos para a grifinória! - gritou a professora, quando na verdade sua intenção era ter dito "detenção!"

O mal que atacou Minerva McGonagal não se restringiu única e exclusivamente a ela. Nenhum dos professores conseguia dizer o que queria. Se um deles queria brigar ou tirar pontos, dizia exatamente o contrário. Se queria dar pontos ou elogiar algum aluno, o que saia de sua boca era apenas reprovação e pontos perdidos. Nem mesmo o diretor conseguiu escapar ileso. Apesar de Prongs e Padfoot acharem que Dumbledore conseguiu reverter a brincadeira deles, ao menos um pouquinho, ao anunciar:

-Tendo em vista que todos os professores dizem exatamente o que querem, as aulas da tarde acontecerão normalmente.

O que recebeu em troca um olhar de espanto e ultraje de Minerva, que respondeu:

-Tem toda razão, diretor! - quando o que realmente queria era mostrar que seria impossível dar aulas sem dizer o que se queria dizer.

No fim das contas, as aulas da tarde acabaram sendo canceladas, já que toda vez que um professor tentava passar uma tarefa para os alunos, o que ele dizia é que a aula estava encerrada pelo dia.

No meio da tarde, quando todos os alunos já haviam sido liberado de suas salas de aula, a terceira e última parte do plano foi colocada em ação.

Remus e Lily se posicionaram lado a lado em uma das torres, enquanto Sirius, James, Peter, Marlene e Alice se espalharam pelo castelo, prontos para canalizar e espalhar o feitiço que os outros dois iriam fazer. Em poucos segundos os alunos se viram vestido em trajes de banho. Calções e sungas para os rapazes e em sua maioria biquíni para as garotas (apesar de uma ou outra se achar usando um enorme maiô). Em seguida, o hall de entrada, o salão principal e os salões comunais todos se encheram de areia. Uma areia fina e branca. Os corredores se transformaram em mar e as escadas em cachoeiras. Em resumo, o castelo se transformou em uma imensa praia, e um radiante sol podia ser visto e sentido em todos os lugares, apesar de do lado de fora do castelo a neve ainda se fazer presente.

Nem mesmo a enfermaria se viu livre da transformação. Metade dela estava coberta de areia e a outra metade cheia de agua salgada. Os ocupantes desta ala do castelo também foram afetados pelo feitiço. Madame Pomfrey se achou vestindo um maiô vermelho, e até mesmo os dois Snapes pegaram uma corzinha, estando deitados nas macas, vestindo apenas calções verdes e iluminados pelo falso sol.

Os garotos todos aproveitaram o dia de praia. O professor Flitwick até mesmo se arriscou a enfeitiçar um tampo de mesa para servir de prancha de surf e descer a grande escadaria que levava ao hall.

Como por mágica, porém, assim que o sinal tocou, aquele que indicaria o fim das aulas da tarde, todos alunos e professores voltaram a trajar suas vestes normais, e toda a agua e areia sumiram. Bom quase tudo voltou ao normal. Ambos os Severus Snape, mesmo desacordados na enfermaria, tiveram seus calções de banho transformados em mínimos biquínis. E dizem que toda a areia que sumiu dos outros aposentos foi parar no salão comunal da sonserina, mas isso era apenas... erro de percurso.

Foi durante o jantar que os alunos compreenderam completamente o porque do tão agitado dia. Albus Dumbledore se levantou de sua cadeira, uma estrela do mar grudada em sua barba, para anunciar:

-Meus querido alunos e professores. O dia de hoje foi incrivelmente agitado, como tenho certeza que todos vocês perceberam. Mas nada foi em vão. Não minha querida Minerva. Esse dia de aula perdido não foi em vão. - disse o diretor olhando para a mestra de transfiguração quando esta o olhou indignada – todos os acontecimentos de hoje foram autorizados por mim, por mais estranho que isso possa parecer. Mas isso não vem ao caso. O que realmente importa nesse momento, é que cada um de vocês use os próximos minutos para pesar as brincadeiras de hoje e anotar, nos pergaminhos que acabaram de aparecer na frente de vocês, qual foi a melhor brincadeira. Tenho certeza que os responsáveis por cada uma delas ficará muito satisfeito em ler a opinião de vocês sobre o assunto. Ao fim do jantar, eu irei anunciar o vencedor, e assim poderemos saber qual foi a mais original, criativa e melhor executada brincadeira. A equipe irá ganhar o título de maior bagunceiro que Hogwarts já viu. Ao menos até que alguém resolva contestar o título e inventar algo ainda melhor. Agora, ao voto de vocês, e então ao jantar.

Nesse momento, todos no salão já tinham em suas mão pedaços de pergaminho e cada aluno e professor escrevia ali sua opinião sobre o que achou das brincadeiras.

Quando todos já haviam terminado de escrever, urnas surgiram nas mesas, e ali foram depositados os votos. Assim que as urnas sumiram, o jantar foi servido. E quando o último aluno, um ruivinho do primeiro ano da grifinória, terminou sua última colherada de sobremesa, o diretor novamente se pôs de pé.

-Muito bem, muito bem. Vejamos qual foi o voto de vocês.

* * *

N/A: Bom. Agora é com vocês! Quem vocês acham que foi mais original? Mais engraçado?

Ok, ok... o cap tá um pouco mais curto que o normal... mas eu tenho uma noticia importante pra vocês, e pra isso eu preciso da opinião de vocês quanto a quem ganhou a guerra!

A noticia é a seguinte... eu to indo viajar no proximo fim de semana, e dificilmente vou ter tempo de escrever por lá... então eu quero tentar ao menos escrever todos os 3 caps que faltam pra fic acabar até lá (férias prolongadas pela gripe suína...), então... DEIXEM REVIEWS, OK?


	15. Capitulo 13

_-Muito bem, muito bem. Vejamos qual foi o voto de vocês._

**Capitulo 13**

Dumbledore ergueu o pedaço de pergaminho, colocando-o na altura necessária para ele conseguir ler. O velho diretor olhou para o pergaminho por alguns segundos, fazendo suspense.

-Qual é o resultado?! - perguntaram James e James ao mesmo tempo, ambos ansiosos.

-Muito bem. O voto dos alunos diz que, com 61 por cento dos votos, Os... Viajantes ganham a competição.

Aplausos, gritos e vaias foram ouvidos por todo o salão. Vários alunos, até mesmo alguns que tinham votado nos Viajantes, protestavam o resultado. A principal reclamação foi gritada, também, por Sirius.

-INJUSTO!!! ELES USARAM MÁGIA QUE NÃO EXISTE AINDA!!

-É! - continuou Remus – NÓS NÃO TEMOS ESSA TECNOLOGIA AINDA!

Até mesmo os professores apoiavam Os Marotos.

-Eles tem razão, diretor. - disse Minerva – a magia usada pelos Marotos já foi incrível! Extremamente criativa e muito complicada de ser feita.

-Muito bem, muito bem. - disse Dumbledore – SILÊNCIO!

E só com assim o salão voltou a ficar em silêncio.

-Tendo em vista que a reclamação de vocês tem procedência, eu declaro que: Os Marotos, acompanhados logicamente das Srtas. Evans, McKinnon e Cohen, são os maiores bagunceiros desse tempo. MAS, nossos amigos Viajantes receberão o título de maiores bagunceiros de seus respectivos tempos.

Essa atitude acalmou um pouco os alunos. As brincadeiras ainda foram o assunto mais comentado entre alunos e professores, assim como a engenhosidade delas.

Entre os bagunceiros, o clima era um pouquinho menos animado.

-Então... - disse Remus um pouco forçado – acho que vocês merecem parabéns...

-Vocês é que merecem os parabéns - disse Teddy – nós só colocamos em prática as invenções dos verdadeiros bagunceiros.

-Verdade! - concedeu Jay – o que vocês fizeram foi genial! Realmente incrível!

-O título é de vocês! - afirmou Lil – foram realmente impressionantes.

-Mas Fred e George vão ficar exultantes quando souberem que ganharam de vocês... - replicou Ginny.

-Bom... as invenções deles realmente são maravilhosas. - concedeu Lily.

-Quando é que isso vai entrar no mercado? - perguntou Sirius.

-Só em 1997... - respondeu Ron – pelo menos o pântano e os fogos...

-Mas não ESSES fogos... - disse Albus – esses eles só vão inventar lá por... 2010...

-Só em 2010? - reclamaram os Marotos.

-É... - respondeu Scorpius – mas o papai disse que a primeira versão dos fogos já foi bem impressionante.

A conversa teria continuado, e talvez um pouco mais do futuro teria sido contado aos Marotos e às garotas, mas nada disso pode continuar a acontecer, já que o próprio diretor se colocou atrás deles.

-Meus parabéns. - disse Dumbledore – a todos vocês. As duas brincadeiras foram muito criativas.

-Obrigado, Professor. - responderam todos.

-Acho que sabem porque estou aqui, não é mesmo? - perguntou o diretor olhando para os Viajantes.

-O senhor vai nos mandar de volta, não é mesmo? - perguntou Hermione, uma certa ansiedade podia ser ouvida em sua voz.

-Exatamente. Juntem suas coisas e me encontrem na ala hospitalar. Seus amigos podem vir junto, para se despedirem.

E com isso o diretor os deixou, saindo do salão principal.

-Vocês não tinham dito que ele ia mandar vocês de volta logo depois da brincadeira! - reclamou Marlene – você ainda nem contaram pra gente como somos no futuro!

Todos os viajantes se entreolharam, sem poder responder a isso.

-Desculpe, Marlene, mas realmente não podemos contar isso a vocês. - disse Albus – esse é bem o tipo de futuro que não se pode contar, por perigo de mudá-lo.

-E como vocês mesmo ouviram, nós temos que ir de uma vez. - disse Harry se levantando e saindo do salão principal sem esperar pelos outros.

Teddy foi atrás dele. O metamorfomago tinha certeza que seu padrinho iria acabar fazendo alguma besteira, querendo mudar o futuro.

Os outros Viajantes também se levantaram, mas em um passo mais lento. Os Marotos os acompanharam, tentando entender o que tinha dado em Harry para sair daquele jeito.

*****

Harry chegou no dormitório masculino e se jogou na cama que seria dele muitos anos no futuro. Nesse tempo, quase inacreditavelmente, ela pertencia a seu pai. Harry se agarrou ao travesseiro, duas teimosas lágrimas escaparam de seus olhos. A porta se abriu logo atrás dele, mas Harry não percebeu. Ele continuou ali, se recusando a acreditar que teria que abandonar aquele tempo onde tudo estava bem e voltar para o mundo onde apenas uma daquelas pessoas que lhe eram tão queridas estava viva e bem, sabe-se lá por quanto tempo.

-Eu sei o que você está sentindo. - disse Ted, ele havia se sentado na beira da cama, e olhava Harry, a mesma dor que podia ser vista nos olhos verdes podia ser vista nos olhos âmbar que ele usava.

-Não, não sabe. - disse Harry – você não teve seus pais assassinados antes que tivesse a chance de conhecê-los.

-Como você tem tanta certeza disso? - perguntou o metamorfomago, sua voz mostrando a dor que ele sentia.

-Você.. NÃO! - gritou Harry – NÃO PODE SER VERDADE! Ele também não!

Teddy não queria que mais ninguém ouvisse o que seria dito naquele quarto, então trancou a porta com um feitiço que apenas Al e Jay reconheceriam e isolou o som, fazendo ser impossível para os de fora ouvirem o que se dizia.

-Não é culpa sua. - disse Ted – nada disso é culpa sua, Harry.

-Como não? - perguntou o moreno – por culpa dessa maldita profecia meus pais morreram. Por não terem me contado sobre ela, eu cai em uma armadilha e Sirius morreu. Agora você vem me dizer que Remus também vai morrer!

-Harry, me escuta! - pediu Teddy – ME ESCUTA! NADA DISSO É CULPA SUA! E você vai se vingar dos responsáveis. Você VAI acabar com o maldito responsável por todas essas mortes e a Bellatrix também vai ser derrotada.

-Mas não a tempo de salvar seu pai... Moony... porque até mesmo ele tem que morrer?

-Porque ele sempre odiou ser o último dos marotos. - respondeu Ted.

-Você não quer mudar isso? Porque você não quer mudar isso, se você sente tanto quanto eu a falta deles?

-Porque se eu tentar mudar alguma coisa, talvez nasça. Nem eu, nem Jay, nem Al, nem Lil. Se duvidar mudar alguma coisa por aqui pode até impedir o Scorpius de nascer. E a única ligação dele com a gente é a Lil.

-Como você aguenta isso?

-Não aguento. - respondeu Teddy sinceramente – a primeira coisa que os outros me disseram quando chegamos aqui, láa no primeiro dia, antes de o Snape encontrar com ele mesmo, foi sobre os perigos de se mudar alguma coisa. Eles me lembraram que apesar de tudo, eu tenho uma família. Eles são meus irmãos. E eu os amo demais pra arriscar perder eles.

Harry, a essa altura, tinha a face manchada pelas lágrimas. Ted o compreendia. Muito mais do que ele achava possível que alguém o entendesse. Mas ainda assim, ir embora, sabendo que nunca mais veria três das pessoas que mais amava no mundo era terrível para o moreno.

-Eu vou deixar os outros entrarem. Jay, Al, Scorpius e Ron também precisam pegar as coisas deles.

E assim, Ted desfez os feitiços, mas em vez de deixar todos entraram, ele saiu.

-Se vocês não se importam, eu queria falar com vocês, lá embaixo. - disse ele aos marotos – um de vocês pode jogar as minhas coisas dentro de uma mala? E eu deixaria o Harry em paz. Sem fazer perguntas.

Jay, Al, Scorp e Ron assentiram. Os quatro marotos o olharam estranhamente, mas o seguiram para a sala comunal.

-O que tem o Harry? - perguntou James preocupado.

-Nada demais. Ele só não queria ir embora tão cedo. Assim como eu.

-O que acontece no futuro? - perguntou Remus – com Harry? Ele sempre parece olhar pra gente como se fossemos sumir no ar e nunca mais aparecer.

-Eu não posso contar a vocês. Por mais que eu quisesse. Só... quando forem se despedir dele... deem nele um abraço bem forte. Lembrem que vocês não vão ver ele por um bom tempo, ainda.

-Nós não vamos ver nenhum de vocês por um bom tempo. - disse Sirius, sem entender o que estava sendo dito ali.

-Eu sei. Mas Harry é quem mais sente a falta de vocês. - disse Ted, sabendo que tinha acabado de dizer muito mais do que devia, mas sabendo também que não havia outro jeito.

-O que acontece comigo? - perguntou James – eu vou morrer logo, não vou?

-Porque você está dizendo isso Prongs! - exclama Peter – você provavelmente só trabalha bastante, não é?

-Só.. façam o que eu disse. - respondeu Ted se levantando – e se possível, digam isso às garotas.

Teddy subiu para o dormitório. Ele tinha que fazer com que os garotos descessem de uma vez, antes que ELE não se aguentasse e contasse tudo para os marotos.

-O que é que você contou a eles? - perguntou Al preocupado.

-Nada demais. - respondeu ele – só o que eles precisavam saber.

-TEDDY! - exclamaram Al e Jay.

-Não é nada disso! - defendeu-se o de cabelos azuis – eu só disse pra eles o que eles precisavam saber! Não o que acontece no futuro.

Um suspiro de alívio foi ouvido saindo de Al, Jay e Scorpius.

-Vamos? - perguntou Ron, que até então havia se mantido em silêncio, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo.

-Vamos. - responderam os outros.

Quando os meninos desceram, as garotas já estavam reunidas com os Marotos. Aparentemente Lil também andara chorando, pois seus olhos estavam vermelhos. Scorpius logo foi para o lado da namorada, a abraçando e a confortando.

-Temos que ir. - disse Ted – já demoramos demais.

-Nós vamos com vocês até a enfermaria. - disse Lily rapidamente – lá podemos nos despedir com calma.

E assim, todos saíram da sala comunal. Uma triste procissão pelos corredores. Os poucos alunos que os encontraram olhavam para eles com espanto, já que nunca haviam visto esse grupo de bagunceiros tão triste.

Ao chegarem na enfermaria, Albus Dumbledore já estava esperando por eles.

-Será melhor se vocês voltarem daqui. Assim não haverá perigo algum sobre a saúde do professor de vocês. - disse o diretor – imagino que as despedidas ainda tenham que ser feitas...

-Sim professor. É por isso que viemos junto. - respondeu Alice.

-Muito bem, então vou deixá-los a sós por alguns instantes. Quando eu voltar, vocês irão pra casa. - disse o diretor saindo da ala hospitalar.

Um estranho silencio se abateu sobre todos. Era muito triste para os Viajantes pensar que nunca mais veriam nenhum deles. Ou apenas um deles, no caso de Ron, Ginny, Mione e Harry.

Para os Marotos e as M.A.L.'s a despedida também era triste, pois pensavam que demoraria muito tempo ainda antes que voltassem a ver a todos eles. Principalmente os Marotos, que depois das palavras ditas por Ted começavam a pensar que talvez não voltassem a ver todos eles.

Foi Lil quem quebrou o estranho silêncio. Ela sacudiu a cabeça, espantando as lágrimas, colocou um sorriso no rosto e abraçou fortemente a sua xará e avó.

-Foi ótimo conhecer você, vovó!

E depois ela abraçou-se a Prongs.

-E você também, vovô Prongs. Cuida bem da vovó e do papai, tá bem?

E depois foi a vez de Sirius, mas a essa altura os outros já tinham saído do estado de tristeza, temporariamente, e começavam a se despedir também.

-Foi maravilhoso ver você. - disse Harry à Lily – nunca vou me esquecer disso.

-Mas Harry! - espantou-se Lily – nós vamos voltar a nos ver muito em breve.

-Eu... eu sei. - respondeu o moreno apertando um pouco mais o abraço – mas foi uma experiência maravilhosa do mesmo jeito.

-Então, nos despedimos de novo... - disse Ted à Remus.

-Você não vai mesmo me dizer quem é a sua mãe? - perguntou o licantropo.

-Vou deixar isso pra você descobrir. Só não esquece de uma coisa? - pediu Teddy – você MERECE ser muito feliz. Então aproveite todos os momentos de felicidade que puder.

-Eu vou me lembrar disso. - respondeu Moony com um sorriso.

Logo todos haviam se despedido. Apenas Harry ainda estava abraçado a seu pai, sem coragem de dizer uma palavra sequer.

-Vai ficar tudo bem, Harry. - disse James sem saber direito como confortar seu futuro filho – eu não vou deixar que nada de mal aconteça a você e a Lily.

-Eu sei. - respondeu Harry – eu sei disso. Eu te amo. Pai.

Harry se abraçou ainda mais forte ao outro moreno de óculos. Suas mãos procuraram o bolso do casaco de seu pai, depositando ali uma pequena lembrança.

Dumbledore escolheu esse momento para voltar a enfermaria. Harry e James se soltaram.

-Agora é hora de irem. - disse o diretor – já mexemos demais com o tempo. E quanto a vocês – disse olhando para Teddy e os outros do futuro mais distante – não demorem demais pra voltar ao tempo de vocês.

-Pode deixar, diretor. - respondeu Teddy – eu prometo que não vamos fazer mais nenhuma escala.

-Assim espero. - disse ele – agora, se vocês puderem se aglomerar próximos à cama de Severus, eu vou fazer um feitiço que impedirá que algum de nós vá, acidentalmente, com vocês.

Os Viajantes se reuniram em volta da cama de Snape, esperaram a bolha protetora surgir e então, Teddy tirou uma poção das poções roxas de dentro da bolsa que carregava e olhou uma última vez para os que ficavam.

O silencio reinava na enfermaria, o que era um grande feito na presença dos Marotos. James e Lily olhavam avidamente para Harry, que devolvia o olhar na mesma intensidade, como se tentando passar a eles mensagens telepáticas. Teddy ainda olhou uma última vez para Remus, guardando na memória todos os traços do maroto licantropo.

A poção foi solta no chão, quase como um acidente. E então:

-Tempurus futurus, 1997. - disse Scorpius, vendo que nenhum dos outros iria dizer o encantamento.

A fumaça roxa envolveu a eles e quando ela desapareceu, o lugar onde antes estiveram os 9 adolescentes se encontrava vazio, como se eles nunca tivessem estado ali.

-Agora sim, o tempo vai voltar ao seu lugar. - disse o diretor.

Marotos e M.A.L.'s começaram lentamente a desviar o olhar do lugar onde estiveram antes. Prongs colocou um braço em volta dos ombros de Lily e a ruiva se apoiou nele, buscando conforto. A outra mão dele foi parar no bolso do casaco, onde encontrou algo que não estava ali antes.

*****

Enfermaria de Hogwarts, 1997.

Uma imensa fumaça roxa surgiu num dos cantos da enfermaria, assustando Madame Pomfrey que cuidava dos machucados de um aluno corvinal do terceiro ano.

Quando a fumaça se dissipou, ela pode ver a figura de várias pessoas conhecidas.

-Vocês voltaram! - disse ela alegremente – finalmente!

-Madame, será que a senhora pode dar uma olhadinha no professor Snape? Ele... desmaiou quando encontrou com ele mesmo no passado. - pediu Hermione.

-O QUE?! - exclamou a enfermeira. Logo depois ela abria espaço por entre os jovens para ver o que havia acontecido com o professor. - vocês, vão já para a sala do diretor! Ele quer falar com vocês imediatamente!

-Está bem, está bem... - disseram eles.

E assim, novamente em procissão, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Albus, Lily, Scorpius, James e Teddy seguiram o caminho para a sala do diretor.

Lá chegando, o diretor sorriu para eles. A seu lado estavam os Sr. e Sra. Weasley e também Remus Lupin, o Lupin desse tempo, obviamente.

-Fico feliz que tenham voltado, afinal. - disse o diretor – o que acharam do passeio?

-Tudo continua igual... - resmungou Harry quase inaldivelmente.

-Como assim Harry? - perguntou Remus, o único que ouvira ele falar – porque alguma deveria ter mudado alguma coisa?

-Do que vocês estão falando? - perguntou Mione curiosa.

-Harry? - insistiu Remus.

-Eu... eu deixei um bilhete com o meu pai... mas pelo visto ele não achou...

-HARRY! - gritaram todos!

-Temos que ter certeza que isso não vai alterar o futuro. - disse Remus – Mas... como fazemos isso?

-Eu tenho uma ideia. - disse Ted.

* * *

N/A: Pronto. Mais um cap terminado. Agora só faltam dois! Harry, Mione, Ron e Ginny estão de volta ao tempo deles, mas Harry deixou um bilhetinho para trás, será que isso já causou alguma mudança? Ou será que ainda dá tempo de concertar??

Ah! não esqueçam! DEIXEM REVIEWS!


	16. Capitulo 14

N/A: Ciao Ragazzi!! Postando os dois ultimos capitulos da Itália!!

**Capitulo 14**

**Enfermaria de Hogwarts, janeiro de 1977.**

A fumaça roxa envolveu a eles e quando ela desapareceu, o lugar onde antes estiveram os 9 adolescentes se encontrava vazio, como se eles nunca tivessem estado ali.

-Agora sim, o tempo vai voltar ao seu lugar. - disse o diretor.

Marotos e M.A.L.'s começaram lentamente a desviar o olhar do lugar onde estiveram antes. Prongs colocou um braço em volta dos ombros de Lily e a ruiva se apoiou nele, buscando conforto. A outra mão dele foi parar no bolso do casaco, onde encontrou algo que não estava ali antes.

-O que é isso? - perguntou James, tirando a mão do bolso e trazendo junto o pedaço de pergaminho.

-Só olhando pra saber. - disse Lily, sem se importar muito de ter deixado James a abraçar, na verdade ela até estava gostando e muito da sensação de ter James abraçado a ela.

James abriu o bilhete. Conforme lia, seus olhos se arregalavam e ao terminar, ele lançou um olhar mortal a Peter, um preocupado a Sirius, um culpado a Remus e um cheio de amor e de cuidados para Lily.

-O que diz ai? - perguntou Sirius curioso.

-É um recado do Harry... - respondeu Prongs.

-O que diz? - perguntou Lily.

_Papai._

_Me disseram várias vezes que eu não deveria dizer nada a vocês. Mas se eu não fizer isso, estou perdendo de vez a última chance que eu tenho de ter uma infância feliz._

_NÃO confie no Peter. Ele é um traidor, um comensal da morte. Por culpa dele você e a mamãe vão morrer. Por culpa dele Sirius vai passar doze anos em Azkaban. Por culpa dele Remus vai viver sozinho por muitos anos, acreditando que não merece ser feliz. _

_Eu não podia deixar que isso acontecesse de novo. _

_Por favor, acredite em mim._

_Seu filho,_

_Harry._

******

**Sala do Diretor, Janeiro de 1997. **

-Temos que ter certeza que isso não vai alterar o futuro. - disse Remus – Mas... como fazemos isso?

-Eu tenho uma ideia. - disse Ted.

-E qual é essa ideia? - perguntou Dumbledore.

-Nós podemos mandar uma carta-feitiço pra eles. - respondeu o metamorfomago.

-Uma carta feitiço? - perguntou o diretor.

-É! Daqui mesmo. - disse Ted – colocamos um feitiço de esquecimento na carta, mandamos ela para a sua sala e Hogwarts se encarrega de apagar a memória de todos.

-Foi exatamente isso o que fizemos. - disse o quadro do diretor Dippet.

-Mas porque temos que fazer isso?! - exclamou Harry – porque não podemos mudar o que aconteceu?

-Porque nós não sabemos em como vai resultar essa mudanças, meu rapaz. - começou ma argumentar o diretor.

-É, Harry, mudar a história daquele ponto no tempo pode ser desastroso. - continuou Remus – você pode nem nascer. Dizer a eles que vão morrer pode fazer eles quererem viver a vida o mais possível, ter você e cuidar pra que nada aconteça, ou deixá-los tão preocupados que você pode nem nascer. E se você não nascer, Voldemort não teria deixado de existir por tantos anos, e estaria reinando com ainda mais força do que tem hoje.

-É isso mesmo, Harry. - disse Ted – as consequências podem ser muito piores do que você imagina.

-Não... - murmurou Harry, lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto – eu não tinha pensado nisso... eu só queria... só queria...

-Ser feliz. - respondeu Lily – você vai ser, papai. Nós somos prova disso. Você VAI vencer, e VAI ser feliz. Muito feliz.

Harry se abraçou a Ginny, continuando a chorar, enquanto Ted, Dumbledore e Remus preparavam a carta-feitiço que eles iriam mandar para o passado.

Minutos depois, Harry tinha parado de chorar, mas continuava abraçado à ruiva. A carta estava pronta, e Ted usou a lareira da sala do diretor para mandá-la sem perigo.

*****

**Diretoria, Janeiro, 1977. **

Albus Dumbledore estava em sua sala, depois de ver os Viajantes voltarem ao tempo deles, e deixar os Marotos sozinhos. O tal bilhete deixado por Harry o intrigava e muito. O garoto não deveria ter feito aquilo, as consequências poderiam ser desastrosas, mas ele, Albus Dumbledore, não podia fazer nada daquele tempo, não sem ter certeza de como isso interferiria no futuro do mundo bruxo.

Eram esses os pensamentos do maior bruxos de todos os tempos. Albus estava tão envolvido em suas colocações que nem sequer percebeu uma conhecida fumaça laranja surgir de sua lareira.

Lentamente a fumaça laranja cobriu toda a lareira, começando a escapar de dentro do envelope que ali surgia. Os quadros na diretoria, ao contrário do diretor, percebiam o que estava acontecendo, e juntos pediam ao castelo, à magia que fazia de Hogwarts tão mágica quanto era, para que o pedido emitido pela carta fosse concebido.

Dumbledore continuava pensando em como fazer para o bilhete não alterar o futuro do mundo. E de um momento para o outro, seus pensamentos se voltaram para a questão do jovem Snape, que havia caído desacordado a vários dias e ainda não havia acordado. O que o diretor não conseguia lembrar, por mais que se esforçasse, era COMO o jovem Snape tinha ido parar na enfermaria.

De um segundo para o outro, o imenso problema causado pela viagem temporal de alguns alunos havia desaparecido completamente de sua mente. Para só voltar muitos e muitos anos depois, quando esses mesmos alunos voltassem no tempo.

******

**Sala Comunal Grifinória, 1977. **

-Como você pode fazer isso com a gente, Peter! - brigava James – eu achei que você era meu amigo! Um irmão! Um maroto!

-Ma-mas James! - tentava se defender Wormtail – eu não sei do que você está me acusando! O que foi que eu fiz?

-Como você teve coragem de entregar eu, a Lily e nosso filhinho para aquele maldito bruxo das trevas! - continuou gritando Prongs.

A essa altura, metade dos grifinórios já estava reunida na sala comunal, olhando sem entender o que se dizia ali. Padfoot e Moony também olhavam zangados para Peter, tendo lido a carta mandada por Harry.

-E ainda por cima ME acusar de ser o traidor! - continuou Sirius.

-COMO você teve coragem, Peter? - perguntava Remus – nós sempre dissemos que os Marotos estão a cima de tudo!

A briga continuava. Os três marotos se revoltando contra Peter. Ninguém ali percebia que lentamente uma fumaça laranja entrava por uma fresta no buraco do retrato.

-É! - concordou Lily – eu sempre soube que você não combinava com os marotos, mas chegar ao ponto de nos entregar? Eu nunca achei que você pudesse ir tão baixo!

-Como você pode, Peter! - gritou James.

A essa altura, a fumaça já havia se espalhado por toda a sala, e foi bem nesse momento que a magia se fez, e todos esqueceram a visita dos Viajantes do tempo, assim como a carta escrita por Harry, que se queimou por conta própria, no bolso de James – sem, contudo, queimar a roupa dele.

-Porque é que você está gritando comigo? - perguntou Peter, completamente confuso.

-Você sabe muito bem! - continuou James, tentando se lembrar do porque.

-Não, eu não sei! - se defendeu o maroto loiro – porque?

-Por... ah! Sei lá! Eu nem lembro mais... - deu-se por derrotado o animago cervo – provavelmente era uma coisa boba como uma tarefa de casa ou algo assim...

-Tarefas de casa não são bobas! Nem inúteis! - brigou Lily – e porque todos estão reunidos aqui? Não tem nada pra se ver aqui!

Como se nada tivesse acontecido, os Marotos, Lily, Alice e Marlene foram cada um para o seu lado. Sem sequer se lembrar que há poucas horas eles haviam sido coroados os bagunceiros mor de Hogwarts, e que demoraria muitos anos até que surgisse alguem capaz de tirar esse título deles.

O que eles também não lembravam, é que James e Lily havia feito uma trégua, e que em meio a ela Lily havia se apercebido que não o odiava, mas que James realmente era uma pessoa maravilhosa.

Mais um ano teria que vir, antes que Lily se desse conta disso novamente. Para o azar de James.

*****

**Sala do Diretor, 1997 **

-Está feito. - disse o Diretor – e isso também explica porque eu não me lembrava da estadia de vocês nesse ano. Já que eu meu lembro perfeitamente da visita que os Marotos e as M.A.L.'s fizeram ao ano de vocês.

-Eles não vão mais se lembrar de mim? - perguntou Harry.

-Não, Harry. - respondeu Remus tristemente – mas nós sempre tivemos a sensação de que tinha alguma coisa faltando, naqueles últimos anos de Hogwarts, como se nós tivéssemos nos esquecido de alguem muito importante. E eles te amaram. Te amaram desde o momento em que Lily descobriu que estava grávida.

-Bom... - disse Scorpius – acho que agora é hora da gente ir pra casa, não é mesmo? Nossos pais devem estar furiosos com a gente. Principalmente o meu!

-O senhor está correto, Sr. Malfoy. - concordou o diretor – é hora dessa pequena viagem de vocês terminar.

-Antes, Professor. - disse Ted – eu preciso falar com a professora McGonagal.

-É mesmo? - perguntou Remus curioso.

-É! Foi o padrinho quem pediu. - respondeu o metamorfomago.

-Muito bem. O senhor pode ir falar com ela, mas volte aqui assim que terminar.

-Claro. - disse Teddy antes de sair da sala.

-Quanto a vocês, eu peço que os senhores se despeçam já, e sem recados sobre o futuro. - aconselhou Dumbledore.

Harry, Ginny, Ron e Hermione abraçaram Lily, Scorpius, Albus e James. Harry até mesmo cumprimentou sua futura filha pelo namoro, mesmo já tendo ouvido histórias sobre ele ser contra o romance no futuro. Conhecer o loiro, realmente conhecer o loiro, fez com que Harry percebesse que Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy só tinha a aparência dos Malfoy e não o temperamento ou os preconceitos pelos quais a família era conhecida no tempo do moreno.

Quando Ted voltou, Minerva McGonagal estava junto com ele. A cara da professora era uma mistura de alívio, já que seus alunos haviam finalmente voltado, e resignação, pois ela agora tinha uma tarefa a cumprir, que apenas ela e Ted conheciam.

Ted chegou já se despedindo. O adeus à Hermione, Ron e Ginny foi apenas um abraço e um até logo. Quando, porém chegou a vez do metamorfomago se despedir de Harry, ele o puxou para um canto antes de cochichar ao ouvido dele:

-Padrinho... tá, você ainda não é o meu padrinho, mas vai ser. E pra você chegar lá você ainda vai ter que lutar muito, Harry. Mas saiba que vai valer a pena. Realmente. Você vai finalmente conseguir paz. E felicidade. Não esquece. O que já aconteceu não pode ser mudado. E nós, eu, a Lil, o Jay, o Al e até o Scorpius, somos prova de que a vitória está do seu lado. Se cuida.

Depois de se despedir de Harry, Ted olhou para Remus, seu pai. A vontade de contar tudo aquele homem, que deu a vida para que houvesse a possibilidade de um futuro melhor, voltou mais forte do que nunca. Sem dizer palavra, o metamorfomago se jogou nos braços do licantropo, abraçando-o com força. Uma lágrima caiu dos olhos do Lupin mais novo.

Remus ficou temporariamente chocado com a profundidade dos sentimentos que ele podia sentir saindo de seu futuro filho, mas logo se recuperou, o abraçando de volta. Uma lágrima solitária também deixou o olho âmbar do lobisomem, que expressava ali todo o amor que ele já sentia por seu filho, mesmo que ele ainda nem estivesse nos planos do Lupin mais velho. Minutos se passaram, antes que um deles resolvesse se soltar do outro. E então, lentamente, eles se soltaram. Nenhuma palavra foi dita. Mas nenhuma era realmente necessária. Eles sabiam o quanto um significava para o outro.

Depois dessa despedida, os Viajantes do tempo se reuniram dentro da lareira do diretor, como o Harry do tempo deles havia feito tantos dias atrás, quando foi devolver os Marotos a seu tempo devido. De lá de dentro Ted se posicionou, um novo vidro de poção roxa em sua mão. Olhando uma última vez para seu pai, o metamorfomago soltou a poção no chão. Disse _Tempurus futurus, 2022_ e então eles se foram, envoltos em uma intensa fumaça roxa. Era a vez de Minerva McGonagal fazer a parte dela e apagar a memória de todos. Menos a dela.

* * *

N/A: Então... esse é o penultimo cap... espero que tenham gostado!!!

É tão triste saber que ja tá acabando... mas é assim mesmo, né?  
se alguem tiver ai tiver algum pedido, sobre a história, alguma cena que queria que tivesse e não teve, coloca na review e quem sabe voces não recebem capitulos extras??

É isso! DEIXEM REVIEWS!!!


	17. Capitulo 15

N/A: Ultimo cap... tãao triste!!

_Depois dessa despedida, os Viajantes do tempo se reuniram dentro da lareira do diretor, como o Harry do tempo deles havia feito tantos dias atrás, quando foi devolver os Marotos a seu tempo devido. De lá de dentro Ted se posicionou, um novo vidro de poção roxa em sua mão. Olhando uma última vez para seu pai, o metamorfomago soltou a poção no chão. Disse Tempurus futurus, 2022 e então eles se foram, envoltos em uma intensa fumaça roxa. Era a vez de Minerva McGonagal fazer a parte dela e apagar a memória de todos. Menos a dela._

**Capitulo 15**

Minerva McGonagal suspirou aliviada. Logo em seguida, seu rosto voltava a mostrar a seriedade que todos estavam acostumados a ver no rosto dela. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Severus Snape, Remus Lupin e Albus Dumbledore a olhavam com um olhar ainda um pouco vago, como se tentando lembrar porque é que todos eles estavam reunidos na sala do diretor.

-Muito bem. - disse Dumbledore, e olhando para os garotos continuou – o que os trás até aqui?

-Er... - fez Hermione – não foi o senhor que nos chamou aqui?

-Na verdade, Srta. Granger, os senhores estão aqui a pedido meu. - interrompeu a professora – os senhores fora chamados para responder a uma simples pergunta: o que os senhores lembram das últimas semanas? E a pergunta é para vocês também, Albus, Severus.

-Oras, eu me lembro de tudo! - respondeu Snape sem nem pensar.

-É mesmo? - perguntou Minerva, uma sobrancelha erguida.

-É claro! Nós acabamos de voltar das férias de natal! - continuou ele.

-Sinto te contradizer, Severus, mas fazem duas semanas que as aulas voltaram. Você esteve inconsciente esse tempo todo.

-O que houve com a gente, Minerva? - perguntou Remus – eu não consigo me lembrar direito do que aconteceu nas últimas semanas.

-Ótimo. Era isso que eu queria ouvir. - disse a professora – agora estão todos liberados. E os senhores, - disse olhando para os garotos que a olhavam confusos – tratem de prestar atenção nas aulas, não precisam perder mais matéria do que já perderam.

-O que está acontecendo aqui? - perguntou o diretor à professora.

-Apenas fazendo o que era necessário ser feito. - respondeu a professora antes de sair da diretoria deixando todos para trás.

Harry, Ron, Mione e Ginny se olhavam sem entender absolutamente nada do que tinha acontecido ali. Olhando para o diretor, eles receberam permissão para deixar a sala. Aparentemente Dumbledore estava tão confuso quanto eles.

-O que será que aconteceu nos últimos dias? Parece que... - tentou explicar Ginny – é como se todos os acontecimentos das ultimas semanas não tivessem acontecido bem do jeito que eu me lembro...

-Eu também tenho essa sensação. - disse Mione – mas não faço ideia do que poderia ter causado isso. A não ser...

-A não ser que a professora tivesse modificado nossas memórias. - completou Ron.

-Mas porque ela faria isso? - perguntou Harry – não tem lógica.

-É... - continuou Mione – ela poderia ter simplesmente apagado nossa memória... mas nós lembramos de tudo... e ainda assim parece que não é de tudo.

-Essa sua lógica está me dando dor de cabeça, Mione. - falou Ron.

Nesse momento eles entraram no salão principal, onde o jantar já estava sendo servido.

Nenhum dos alunos no salão olharam para eles de forma incomum. Nem eles pareciam procurar por mais alguem que deveria estar com eles. A presença dos viajantes fora completamente esquecida, assim como o fato de que os quatro alunos que adentravam o salão naquele momento haviam desaparecido por um tempo.

A vida em Hogwarts continuou a mesma, e apesar da guerra estar muito próxima, nenhum deles parecia se preocupar muito com isso. Ter Dumbledore como diretor os colocava numa bolha, onde a guerra podia ser vista, mas não tocá-los, por enquanto.

**2022 – Escritório da Diretora. **

Lentamente uma fumaça roxa começou a surgir na lareira da diretora. Minerva McGonagal esperava ansiosamente por esse fato. Logo em seguida, cinco figuras podiam ser vistas através da fumaça. Quando esta se dissipou, Ted Lupin, James Potter, Albus Potter, Scorpius Malfoy e Lily Potter se encontravam de pé dentro da lareira.

-É bom vê-los novamente. - cumprimentou a professora – seus pais já estavam me enlouquecendo com a demora de vocês.

-É bom vê-la também, professora. - disse Scorpius – meu pai tá por aqui, é?

-Não se preocupe, Sr. Malfoy, nada do que aconteceu no passado terá alguma consequência nesse tempo.

-Quer dizer que eles não se lembram? - perguntou o loiro aliviado.

-Eles se lembraram, depois que vocês viajaram. - respondeu a professora.

O rosto de Scorpius fechou-se de novo. Se seu pai se lembrava de tudo, com certeza se lembrava que ele havia sido um grifinório, e que ele havia sido defendido por uma garota. Nenhum dos dois fatos era um bom presságio para ele.

-Onde eles estão? - perguntou Lil – achei que estariam aqui pra nos receber.

-Eles estão esperando vocês na sala de Harry.

-Papai ainda é professor? - estranhou Jay – achei que ele só ia trabalhar aqui até o natal, mas isso já passou...

-Pergunte a ele, porque ele continua aqui. Foi decisão dele. - respondeu a professora – e agora que eu já vi que vocês estão bem, podem se retirar. Tenho certeza que os pais de vocês querem vê-los de uma vez.

Os cinco alunos saíram da diretoria. Scorpius logo tirou sua capa e gravata, que ainda estavam com as cores da grifinória.

-Você tem tanto medo assim do seu pai? - perguntou Jay, a relação entre ele e o loiro havia melhorado um pouco, ele já não odiava Scorpius, apesar de ainda não aprovar o fato de ele ser namorado de sua irmãzinha.

-Ele É um sonserino, sabe... e foi mesmo um comensal. - respondeu Scorp – ele sabe ser cruel quando quer.

-Não se preocupe. - disse Ted – agora você é da família, se precisar, estaremos prontos pra te socorrer. Mas só se você quiser.

-Acho que não será necessário. Eu espero.

Eles continuaram a caminhar em silencio. Scorpius e Lily de mãos dadas. Jay, Al e Teddy não comentaram a respeito, entendendo que o loiro precisava do apoio.

Quando chegaram a sala de DCAT, Ted bateu na porta e a voz de Harry foi ouvida, dizendo-lhes que entrassem.

Quando eles abriram a porta, e colocaram um pé para dentro dela, uma mancha ruiva colidiu com eles, abraçando-os todos ao mesmo tempo, sem distinção.

Ginny abraçava a todos eles, enquanto Harry, Draco e Astória apenas olhavam à distancia.

-Gin, desse jeito você vai esmagá-los. - brincou Harry.

A ruiva sorriu envergonhada, ainda abraçada a Ted.

-Eu estava morrendo de preocupação com vocês! - começou a ralhar Ginny – o que é que deu na cabeça de vocês pra viajar no tempo! E depois ainda levar a mim, ao Harry, ao Ron e a Mione com vocês ainda mais para o passado! Vocês tem ideia de como isso poderia ter sido desastroso?

-Será que você nos daria a chance de falar com o nosso filho? - perguntou Astória começando a se irritar com a audácia da ruiva, que tratava o filho dela como se fosse mais um da prole dela.

Scorpius se soltou da mão de Lily e foi para onde estavam seus pais. Draco e Astória olharam para ele com olhares severos. Ele baixou a cabeça, aceitando as palavras de decepção que ele tinha certeza viriam.

-Nós ficamos muito preocupados com você, filho. - disse Astória, abraçando o filho – com certeza foi influencia daqueles... moleques. Só por influencia deles você iria parar numa viagem perigosa como essa.

-Mãe! - indignou-se ele – eles não são tão ruins assim...

-Filhos do cara rachada? - perguntou Draco sarcasticamente – duvido que sejam melhores do que os pais.

-Olhe aqui! - intrometeu-se Lily, que se soltou do abraço de Ginny – eu já te disse isso uma vez, sua doninha albina, e vou dizer de novo. Seu filho é uma pessoa maravilhosa! E não tem absolutamente nada de errado com nós, grifinórios! Se você não consegue ver além da fachada e do preconceito, você é um idiota!

-Lily! - exclamaram Ginny, Harry e Scorpius ao mesmo tempo.

-Lily Luna Potter! Peça desculpas agora mesmo! - exigiu Ginny.

-Mas mãe!

-Nada de mas. - interrompeu a ruiva.

-Deixe, Ginny. - disse Draco, e com um sorriso para a ruivinha mais nova continuou – você realmente gosta dele, não é? Com uma namorada como você, meu filho nunca mais vai sair da linha.

-Pai? - perguntou Scorpius sem entender.

-Ele só estava brincando, filho – explicou Astória – nós conversamos muito com Harry e Ginny. E se vocês se gostam de verdade, então nós só podemos aprovar, não é Ginny?

-Mas é claro! - respondeu a ruiva – vocês tem a nossa benção.

Enquanto tudo isso acontecia, Harry tinha deixado Jay, Al e Lily serem esmagados por Ginny, e havia puxado Teddy para o lado, para uma conversa particular.

-Como você está? - perguntou Harry.

-Bem. - respondeu o metamorfomago – mas eu queria ter conseguido mudar alguma coisa.

-Mesmo? - perguntou Harry – mesmo depois de tudo o que você me disse tantos anos atrás? Sobre mudar o futuro e tudo mais?

-Padrinho... o que eu disse é verdade. Eu amo demais todos vocês pra arriscar perdê-los. Mas... meus pais. Eu nunca mais vou ter a chance de me encontrar com eles. Nunca mais vou ter outra chance de olhar nos olhos deles. De abraçar meu pai.

-Eu sei como você se sente, Ted. Mas o que nós conquistamos daqui pra frente é tão valioso quanto o que perdemos no meio do caminho. Você sempre vai ter a lembrança deles. E eu tenho certeza que eles sempre estão cuidando de você. Mesmo que você não consiga vê-los. Você vai ser sempre o momento mais feliz da vida deles. Seja no passado, ou num futuro distante.

**FIM.**

* * *

**N/A: **É pessoas... acabou!! mas fazer o que? uma hora tinha que terminar, não é mesmo??  
Bom... como dito no fim do capitulo anterior, se voces tiverem algum pedido para uma cena extra, é dizerem! eu estou no clima perfeito para escrever! hauhauha  
Agora... digo pela última vez DEIXEM REVIEWS!! e MUITO obrigada a todos que comentaram, leram e gostaram ou não da fic!  
Até uma próxima história!


End file.
